


Rebirth from the grave site.

by TessaVance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Child Abuse, Creature Inheritance, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Malnutrition, Random bits of Fluff, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance
Summary: Lord Voldemort rose from the cauldron, reborn once more. He looked towards his so called conquer then stooped shocked, this? This was the boy-who-lived? This tiny skinny little child? Where was the pampered Prince? The Gryffindor golden boy? This was not what he expected at all.When Voldemort is reborn at the end of Harry’s fourth year, he is surprised at the sight of the tiny malnourished child glaring defiantly up at him. Instead of attacking he sets out to understand who exactly this child is and why he feels such a pull towards him. Harry on the other hand is completely overwhelmed as the foretold evilest of all evil ends up giving him better care and treatment then he every received from the Light. Still it's going to be a long road to recovery, after all there is fourteen years of conditioning and mistreatment to heal from.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 579
Kudos: 1666
Collections: Fave_Fanfics_Rereads, Read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE TAGGS!!!  
> There will not be individual warnings per chapter.  
> However if there is a tag that you feel I need to add that I haven't please let me know and I will adjust them.  
> This story will deal with a lot of abuse and angst. please take care before reading it. 
> 
> This story was a request from one of my readers. This is what they asked for:
> 
> In 4th year at the graveyard Harry is a small malnourished scared boy, shocking Tom Riddle to his core, so he decides to help save this little one by reuniting him with his Biological father Snape, who instantly swears to help, love, and protect his baby boy always.  
> Top Draco Bottom Harry  
> Top Tom Bottom Snape.
> 
>   
> Harry will struggle with what is appropriate behaviour throughout his work. There will be multiple occasions where he will justify both his actions and the actions of others. His is an extremely unreliable narrator as his up-bringing has left him with the completely wrong idea. Just a heads up that what Harry is thinking is most of the time not correct at all. His behaviour is also going to swing from very mature to very childlike. As he is fourteen/fifteen in this fic he is a ball of swirling emotions then add abuse on top and poor Harry is a total mess. 
> 
> (Get request for story, muse likes it and takes off running. Author comes out of the writing haze and looks back at the torture, tear jerking, trigger filled, dripping with angst thing she has created. Re reads request, blanches then scurries around looking for some fluff she can shove into it. Can only find scraggily bits and piece that are old and used but gathers them up and shoves them in. Steps back and gazes at her work. It's still an angst fest but now has random tuffs of fluff sticking out. Author grimaces then shoves a couple of shiny stickers on it before plonking in onto a plate and offers it up hoping the readers are distracted by pretty, pretty butterflies and don’t realise until it's too late for them and she can manage to flee.)

Harry wiggled feeling the cold stone scrape across his back and the rough fibres of the robe burn his naked skin where it wasn’t protected with clothes. Still, the sensations didn’t make him cease his movement. He knew worse was coming. He would be thankful for these tiny annoyances soon and wishing that this was the only problem he had.   
Smoke rose out of the cauldron so thick and dark that the figure that ascended was all but hidden from sight. They were nothing more than a vague shape towering over them. 

“Robe me Wormtail,” Came a cold high voice. 

Harry’s skin broke out in goosebumps and he renewed his struggle. Wormtail cringing and sobbing shakily rose to his feet and withdrew a black robe from his pocket. He clumsily draped it over the figure who shrugged off his help and he collapsed once more cradling his stump to his chest. 

“The Boy-who-lived,” Voldemort stepped forward out of the smoke and Harry could see him clearly for the first time. Heart jack rabbited in his chest, pounded away Harry froze in fear. The pale sickly skin gleamed in the moonlight. Harry found it impossible to look away from the red eyes like a mouse frozen beneath a snake hypnotized gaze. The only part of him that was moving was his heart as it galloped. 

The red eyes blinked and broke Harry from the spell, he turned his head and looked around hoping to find something to help him but nothing had changed. It took him a long moment to realise that Voldemort hadn’t said anything else and wasn’t attacking him. Harry looked back to see Voldemort surveying him contemplatively. 

“You are not what I expected.” 

Harry boggled at him, what? What the hell did that mean? Why wasn’t Voldemort attacking him, and what exactly did he expect? 

Voldemort stepped up to him and reached out. Harry threw himself against the bonds but they held firm and all he had managed to do was reinjure himself. Closing his eyes bracing himself for unimaginable pain Harry prepared to join his parents. His eyes popped open again when he felt cool fingers touch his hand. He looked down to see Voldemort had circled his wrist with his fingers, thumb reaching all the way to the second knuckle. Shame burst through him at the proof of how scrawny he was. Voldemort let go and stepped back regarding him with introspection. 

It was only now that Harry realised the touch hadn’t hurt him at all. He stared at Voldemort perplexed. What was going on here? Wormtail let out a particularly loud sniffle and Voldemort stunned him without looking away from Harry. 

“No, not what I expected at all,” His voice was thoughtful. 

“Tell me, Harry Potter, is there a particular reason Dumbledore decided to abuse the Hero of the light?” 

The question so shocked Harry that he found himself replied without thinking about it 

“Dumbledore isn’t abusing me!” 

“I see, then he is still a wilfully blind as always. Tell me, who is abusing you then?” 

“I’m not abused, I don’t know why you think I am.” 

“Your incredibly skinny for someone who is not abused.” 

Degradation for his appearance once again make its presence known overriding his fear. Bitterly he spat out the truth. 

“My family doesn’t like magic, which means they don’t like me much, so they don’t always feed me as much as I would like. That doesn’t mean I'm abused!” 

“Ah yes, he has been sending troubled boys back to their ‘homes’ for a lack of a better word since the 1940s,” Voldemort sneered. “It seems he still hasn’t learnt that lesson. Such a shame.” 

He paced around the cauldron then stopped once more in front of Harry. 

“It seems we have much to talk over.” 

“As if! Why would I talk to you? You murdered my parents!” Harry yelled the hot flush of anger shooting up him. 

“Yes, I did,” Voldemort look steady back at him. 

Harry closed his mouth stumped. Nothing was going the way he thought it would and Voldemort kept throwing him off course which in turn made his emotions see-saw all over the place as he tried to react accordingly. 

“I murder them and many other parents and committed multiple crimes and atrocities. I will not excuse my action or try and wiggle out of accepting responsibility. I was running a war and I can assure you that both sides committed terrible sins” 

Harry had never had anyone own up to their past mistakes and wasn’t sure what it meant that Voldemort was doing so now to him. 

“However, none of that changes the fact that I would like to talk to you. So far, we have only communicated through intermediates and things can get lost in translation. Unfortunately, we can’t talk now.” 

Harry was confused, why couldn’t they talk now? He physically couldn’t go anywhere and the chances of someone finding out where they are were pretty slim at the moment. 

“Come now Harry,” Voldemort scolded mildly. “Don’t take me for a fool, I could give the most convincing allocution that has ever been heard and you would still doubt me and not believe a word I said, how could you not? You are tied up and held at my mercy.” 

Harry bit his lip knowing that Voldemort spoke the truth. 

“I will wait for you to come to me of your own stead.” 

Harry couldn’t help his look of blatant disbelief. Why the hell would he ever go to this crazy murderer? 

“Call it my own little gamble,” Voldemort said. He then lent down and picked up a leaf from the ground. He tapped it with his wand and it shone blue for a moment before returning to looking like an ordinary leaf. 

“A token for you. If you rip it, it will bring you to me no matter where you are and then we can have that talk.” He gently put it into Harrys trouser pocket. 

“To prove my good intentions and that I mean you no harm, I'm giving you your freedom. The cup is still a portkey, all you need do it touch it and it will return you to Hogwarts.”

Voldemort flicked his wand and the ropes disappeared from around Harry. The sudden loss of restriction made Harry fall to his knees, hands automatically outstretch to stop himself from falling on his face. His arm started to bleed again and his leg shot agony up his spine as the fall reopened the wound he had gotten in the maze. Harry grunted then shot his head up convinced this was some trick, but Voldemort had backed away and was standing out of arms reach, the hand holding his wand was lowered to his side. He turned and began to walk away pausing by the slumped form of Wormtail. 

“hmm, to sweeten the pot I give you my servant. Do with him as you will.” 

He continued to walk off calling out in Parseltongue 

~ Come Nagini we are done here, ~ 

Harry watched as the huge green snake slithered up to Voldemort. She raised herself until he could wrap a hand around her in the next instant the two of them apparated away.

  
Harry blinked then slowly got to his feet, he had to lean against the headstone until the pins and needles withdrew from his legs. Spotting his wand Harry scrambled in a mad dash and snatched it up, holding it defensively he spun around but nothing moved. Harry wasn’t sure what was happening but he didn’t want to be in the graveyard for a moment longer. He quickly cast a spell at Wormtail tying him up with ropes then floated his stunned form over to where Cedric’s body lay in the grass. Harry knelt and making sure he had a good hold on both of them he summoned the cup. It flew across the grounds and thudded into Harrys chest. The hooking feeling from behind his navel grabbed hold of him and the graveyard went spinning away. 

They landed in a tangled heap at the opening to the maze. The crowd let out a deafening roar cheering away but Harry was no longer paying attention. He clung to Cedric body rocking back and forth. 

I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry” he chanted brokenly.

The adrenaline was fading from his system and his body started to shake teeth chattering as a cold wave swept over him. 

A scream broke out from the crowd once they realised that something had gone wrong. The headmasters from all three schools ran towards him. Dumbledore was the first to reach them. He grabbed Harry’s arms. 

“What happened?” 

Harry looked up at him eyes wide. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

Dumbledore gave him a hard shake. 

“Harry, I need you to tell me what happened.” He commanded. 

“Cup was a portkey, took us to a graveyard, Wormtail killed Cedric. a potion brought Voldemort back to life. Voldemort let me go free.” Harry said. 

He could feel his thoughts become foggy and he was shivering harder now. Nothing seemed quite real. He vaguely noticed Dumbledore snapping out orders and adults running to obey but none of the words were making any sense. Someone tried to take Cedric but Harry’s hands automatically clenched down as he held on, terrified if he let go something worse would happen. It took two adults to pry his fingers off one by one before they could get Harry to release him. Someone else put their hand under Harrys arm and pulling him to his feet, they dragged him off. They were halfway to the castle before Harry managed to look across and see Mad eye Moody. He thought the professor was saying something to him but his hearing still wasn’t working right and everything was muffled like they were talking underwater. 

Harry was pushed into a chair and he huddled down shivers raking down his body and head begin to loll. It was feeling so heavy he was struggling to hold it up. His eyes were also drooping and time seemed to pass in odd increments, some speeding by and other crawling like everything was stuck in slow motion. He felt a brief sting across one cheek and something pulling his hair until his face was tilted up Moody’s fake eye swirling above him. But his body wasn’t able to handle any more and his eyes rolled back as he drowned in darkness and he knew no more. 

He surfaced again to heated whispers. His body felt like it weighed a ton and there was no way that he could control even the smallest part. It also felt like his eyes were glued closed. Unable to move he listen as the words faded in and out to the argument. 

“.... Should have been brought straight here!” 

“...Needed the information he could give me.” 

“.... Left to long! The shock had him with one foot in the grave...... luck I managed to bring him back” 

“.... Talk to him, need to know exactly what happened......” 

“Impossible...... trauma......mentality is uncertain...” 

“...second he is awake....” 

Harry figured he was in the hospital wing it smelt like it and he was pretty sure he recognised Madam Pomfrey voice. It was enough to assure him that he was safe for the moment and he fell asleep. 

His dreams were vague but terrifying, there was no defined shapes everything hidden behind a thick smoke cover but his heart pounded in fear and dread crept up behind him, while guilt clutched his ankles pulling him down. He shot up in bed a scream strangled in his throat. 

Padfoot was curled up at the end of his bed, once Harry moved, he padded up the bed and bathed Harry face while Harry wrapped his arms around him burying his face in the beloved fur as he clung to him. The feeling of holding onto his Godfather was the last straw he burst into tears crying hysterically. Padfoot whined worried squirming even closer. Harry had no control over his body, he was trembling all over and the tears were coming so fast he was completely blind. His chest hurt from the strength of his crying; breath hitching as he struggled to inhale. The feeling of helplessness only compounding the situation making it worse increasing the cycle. It got so bad that Harry’s lips began to turn blue. 

Alarmed Padfoot let out a loud bark drawing Madam Pomfrey from her office. She took one look at Harry and withdrew a calming draft. She didn’t bother trying to get him to drink it instead she vanished it straight into his stomach. Thankfully it didn’t take that long to kick in and Harrys tears slow down as the unnatural calm pressed down on his turbulent emotions. She held out a box of tissues and Harry took one blowing his nose which helped him to be able to take a proper breath. He still hadn’t let go of his death grip on Padfoot yet. She frowned at the dog but didn’t speak her objections as she could see that it was bringing comfort to him. 

“I'm glad to see you awake Harry, can you tell me if anything hurts?” 

Harry feeling like he was slightly floating again began to shake his head then paused before holding out his arm where Wormtail had taken his blood. Pomfrey waved her wand and looked at the diagnostic. She then summoned a jar and gently unwrapping the bandage she rubbed it into the cut before reapplying the bandage. Everything else seemed to be ok. Since he was dressed in the hospital pyjamas Pomfrey must have dealt with all the other wounds. 

Dumbledore pushed open the doors and strode to Harry’s bedside when Madam Pomfrey tried to say he wasn’t ready for visitors Dumbledore brushed her off 

“I will do my best not to disturb him but it is vitally important that I talk to him.” he looked down at Harry who had tightened his grip of Padfoot almost strangling him. 

“Harry, I need you to tell me in detail exactly what happened.” 

Harry took a deep breath holding it for a long moment then let it out and began to talk. He stumbled and stammered at certain parts but managed to get through the retelling. 

“I see, this is most troubling,” Dumbledore mussed, “You said Voldemort didn’t attack you because you were too skinny? And he wants to talk with you?” 

Harry nodded his head. He hadn’t said the word abuse because it wasn’t true and even if it was, he didn’t want people to get stuck on that point there were much more important things to worry about. 

“We shall have to try and figure out what Voldemort's trick is. What trap he is laying. And we will have to increase our vigilance.” 

The doors to the hospital wing banged open making Harry jump his heart pounding in his throat. Snape strode in face thunderous followed by pinched lipped McGonagall and trailing them looking flustered was Fudge. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Dumbledore asked standing up from the chair beside Harry’s bed. 

“This idiot decided to bring a dementor with him when he went to go see our prisoners. And in a move that shocks absolutely no one, the dementor decided to feast dealing out two kisses.” Snape sneered. 

“What!” 

“You foolish man” 

“We can’t question them now,” 

The adults voice swirled around Harry as he thought through what had been said. 

“Wait, Pettigrew has been kissed!” He asked alarmed. “No, he can’t be, I need him to free Sirius.” 

Padfoot lifted his head and bared his teeth at Fudge. 

“Now look here,” Fudge said flushing an angry red “I have every right to protect myself when seeing to dangerous prisoners.” 

“I need Pettigrew alive for the trial!” Harry screamed back. 

Fudge drew himself up. 

“There doesn't need to be a trial, it's obvious what happened, Black must have been working in cahoots with Pettigrew and the two of them tried to finish the job they started in Halloween. They killed one boy but missed the second.” 

“That’s not what happened!” 

Fudge looked down his nose at Harry 

“You're a traumatise young boy, you don’t know what you're saying,” Fudge said. 

The uproar reaction to this statement meant that no one could understand a single thing that was said as the shouts echoed and bounced off the walls. Dumbledore held up and hand and slowly to noise faded away. 

“Fudge, please let's adjourn to my office for these are troubling times and we have much to discuss.” 

“I think not Headmaster,” Fudge drew himself up. “I have much to do and no time to listen to an old man's waffling on.” He placed his bowler hat on his head and stalked out of the room in wounded dignity. 

Dumbledore let out a weary sigh then turned to the other adults. 

“Severus?” 

“I’ll go and see what information I can find,” Snape said and turning stalked off robes swirling at his feet. 

“Minerva, I need you to get in touch with the old crowd, tell them that we need to start up again.” 

She nodded and left. 

“Pomfrey, can you please check your stores and write a list of what you need to stock up on, for I fear we will be in desperate need of them soon.” 

She gave him a long look before nodding and heading to her office. 

“Sirius, I need you to get in contact with our informants overseas.” 

Harry pulled Padfoot closer to him. 

“Please Professor, can he stay, please? Just for the night?” Harry asked shakily. 

“Harry, I'm afraid we have run out of time to indulge childish whims. You are old enough now to understand that every second counts. Would you have us lose precious time because you want an adult to hold your hand treating you like you are afraid to sleep?” Dumbledore asked solemnly. 

Harry’s breath hitch, he loosened his hold on Padfoot in shock, the words Dumbledore had spoken wouldn’t leave his head growing in power the longer they lingered. They dripped like acid searing through his veins. 

“Sorry,” He whispered ducking his head and letting go completely. 

“Sirius” 

Padfoot refused to move from his spot curled around Harry. 

“Sirius, this is urgent and absolutely necessary. I wouldn't ask if it wasn’t.” 

Padfoot lingered for another moment then reluctantly moved giving Harrys cheek one last lick before slowly jumping off the bed and heading out the doors. 

“You need not worry Harry; I'll make sure your safe with your family this summer.” 

Harry head shot up and he grabbed the Headmaster’s sleeve. 

“Sir, please don’t send me back there. I can stay with Sirius in Grimmauld place or the Weasley’s or anywhere else. I'll won’t be a bother I promise just please don’t make me go home.” 

Dumbledore looked down at Harry. 

“Harry, I'm most disappointed with you. We have had this conversation before, you know that it is important that you return to live with your family for part of the summer. I know you don’t get alone with them but I had hoped you would be the bigger person and not hold their shortcomings against them.” He sighed sadly then continued dismissively. “When we can we will organise for you to spend some time playing with your friends, but you of all people should know we are fighting a war now and there are more important things in our list of priorities.” 

“Yes sir, sorry sir,” Harry whispered letting go of the Headmaster sleeve. 

“Good boy, try and get some sleep now.” 

Dumbledore swept out of the room leaving Harry all alone. He lay down on the bed curling up into a little ball sheets pulled over his head. Screwing his eyes closed he concentrated on his breathing trying to slow it down while the Words slowly cemented themselves into his every bone. 

_Childish_

_Whim_

_Adult hold your hand_

_Afraid_

_Disappointed_

_Low on our list of priorities._

He wrapped his hands around his torso trying to hold himself together. It felt like he was stuffed to breaking point with surging emotions but he had to hold them in. Lock them up tight. Dumbledore explained pretty clearly that he was to grow up and stop being such a baby about things. He was fourteen years old for fucks sake, why in the hell did he want someone to stay with him during the night. They were right, that was for little kids only. Sure, he had a bit of a rough day but you don’t see other boys asking for their parents to sit with them. His dormmates would tease the shit out of him for wanting it and they would be right to. What, was he some little cry baby wanting his mummy? 

He was the Hero of the wizarding world. The boy-who-lived. He couldn’t afford to be weak. Hero’s didn’t hide under blankets. They didn’t curl up and cry when things didn’t go their way. He needed to stop this feeling sorry for himself this instant. Harry told himself to straighten up and stop sniffling. _You’re a Gryffindor damm it, act like it._   
But Harry couldn’t force his limbs to move all he managed was a slight rocking motion. He hurled more insults and demands at himself but nothing he said made any difference.

_Your pathetic, you know. The world asked for a hero and instead, they get you, a worthless piece of shit that can’t do anything right. Not only that but you managed to get other’s hurt in your stupidity as well. And now, now Cedric is dead because of you. If you had for once lived up to what you were supposed to be then Cedric would still be alive. His death is all your fault. He will never get to grow up, never get to go out into the world and live his life, because you stole it from him. You stole his chance to fall in love, to get married, to have a family and kids of his own. All taken because of you. You who continue to live when he does not._

_It would have been better had you died in his place. Cedric was a proper hero, hell he would have been a better boy-who-lived then you. The Wizarding world wouldn’t be about to start another war if he was the famed hero. But no, they get you a scrawny tiny stick figure that boo hoo’s all the time. That can’t take a bit of toughing up like the rest of the world._

He eventually fell into an exhausted sleep. But no respite was given to him in his dreams. Instead, he was hunted, tortured, he killed Cedric and other innocents until their blood ran like a river and swept him off his feet. Only to dump him before Dumbledore who shook his head sadly turning away from him. 

Harry felt someone grab his ankle and he kicked out feeling his foot connect with something solid was enough to tear him away from the last of his sleep and he sat up in bed looking around wildly. 

“Easy Harry it's just us,” Came Hermione's voice.

He reached out and slid his glasses on to see Hermione worried face at the end of his bed and Ron sitting on the ground holding his stomach. 

“Gees mate what was that?” Ron grumbled as he got up. 

“Sorry,” Harry croaked at him. 

“What’s that smell?” Ron asked scrunching his nose up in disgust. Harry could smell it too the sharp acidy sent. A second later it clicked what the warm wetness around his groin area and the smell meant and Harry face burned. 

“Mate, is that? Did you piss yourself?” Ron asked horrified looking at the growing wet patch in Harry’s bed. 

“Ron!” Hermione slapped him on the shoulder missing Harry flinch at the violent act. 

“Harry, why don’t you go have a shower, we brought you some clothes and we can talk after alright?” Hermione said kindly.

Utterly humiliated Harry slid out of the bed. The air blew against the soaked area making the skin around his penis break into goosebumps. He took the offered clothes and shuffled off to the showers feeling the sticky wet sensation clinging to him. Bile burnt his throat and the acid of self-disgust swirled in his stomach. 

He turned the water on as hot as it could go then stepped under fully clothed. He aggressively pulled off his top and pants and threw them into the corner then scrubbed his skin with soap until it was red raw. He stepped out and roughly dried himself ignoring the painful sensation of the cores towel against his sensitive skin. With practised motions, he got dressed and headed back out. 

“I just mean, who wets the bed anymore? That's something only kids do?” Harry hear Ron say.

He bit his lip as the abasement of the act whelming up once more and he shuffled around the corner and into sight. Both of his best friends had shut up and were not talking once he reached them. Harry noticed from the corner of his eye that his bed had been stripped and all the linen was gone. 

“Madam Pomfrey said you can go down to breakfast with us but then you are to come back and she will be keeping you for half the day before she decided whether to let you go or not,” Hermione said. 

Harry nodded and followed them out and into the school. 

“Harry, what happened yesterday?” Ron asked in a whisper leaning in close. Even Hermione looked interested. Harry looked around and while no one was paying them much attention there still were students passing them as they walked to the great hall. 

“Not here,” He said, “I’ll tell you after.” 

Ron started to frown then he caught sight of the students and he nodded understandingly. 

Hermione got Harry to sit in-between herself and Ron and she loaded a plate full of food and place it before him. 

“Eat up Harry, you have got to keep your strength up.” 

Harry looked down at the food nausea threatening to erupt out of him. He knew there was no way he could say that he wasn’t hungry so to please his friends he picked up his knife and fork and began to cut the sausages. Ron happily tucked in beside him and Hermione eyed him with a frown but also began to eat. Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye. As soon as she was looking at her own plate, he would slip some of his food onto Ron’s who never noticed the difference. Then he would place the empty fork into his mouth and only remove it when she looked back at him. It had taken him a while to get this system down pat but by now he had it down to an art form. As far as Hermione was concerned Harry was eating as she saw the food disappearing and the utensils exiting his mouth. 

He did consent to drinking a cup of tea and slipping an apple into his pocket for later. There was a chance he might become hungry at some stage today and he had been squirrelling food away since he was five years old. There was no way he could break the habit now. 

Dumbledore stood up from the head table and the whole hall fell silence far faster than it ever had before. Everyone knew something had happened at the end of the tournament and they all wanted to hear what the Headmaster was going to say. All except Harry who felt dread creep up his legs and twine around his body. 

_Oh no, please don’t, not why I'm still here. Please don’t make people stare at me again, please._ Harry thought desperately. But it seemed the Headmaster didn’t catch his drift. 

“You all know that the Triwizard tournament ended on a tragic note. The ministry and probably even your parents would not want me to tell you the truth of what happened. But I believe that you are all old enough to know. Last night the two Hogwarts champions were stolen away at the moment of their victory. Cedric was senselessly murdered and Harry was forced to participate in a Dark ritual that brought Voldemort back to life.” 

The whole hall gasped as one turned to look at Harry. White-faced Harry slumped down doing his best to disappear. 

“These are trying times that we are living through,” Dumbledore continued pulling some attention back to him but not all. “We must remember to stay strong in the face of adversity. To strengthen the bonds of friendship we have made here. For if we stand together the Dark will never be able to drive us apart.” Dumbledore raised his goblet.   
“Lets us raise a glass, to friendship and Cedric.” 

Glasses were raised and the cry of ‘Friendship’ and ‘Cedric’ echoed around. 

Once Dumbledore sat down Harry shot out of his seat and fled the great Hall running from the stares coming from all three schools. Ron and Hermione found him back in the hospital wing. Sitting on a bed looking out at the sky. 

They were the only one's present, once Pomfrey had stuck her head out and seeing who it was waved them over before disappearing once more into her office. None the less Hermione cast a silencing charm and Harry dully recounted what had happened. Not looking at either of them keeping his face pressed up against the window. 

“Don’t worry Harry, we are here for you and the adults will make sure you-know-who doesn't trick you into a trap,” Hermione offered and Ron nodded.

Harry gave a weak smile then settled down to watch the clouds float by while half-listening to his best mates friendly bickering. His fingers tracing subconsciously over the leaf that had remained unspoken and unnoticed by all.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a day early in rewards to all those awesome people who commented.

Harry lay on the floor limbs splayed looking up at his white ceiling. He was doing his best to stay cool, as this summer was unnaturally hot. He was extremely glad he had the foresight to tell Hedwig to fly free for the summer. He had left her at Hogwarts knowing she could come and go as she pleased. Hagrid had promised to keep an eye on her for Harry and he knew his beloved owl was in good hands. 

Of cause just because he didn’t have Hedwig didn’t explain why he had not received a single letter all summer. Not one of his friends had written nor had Sirius or Remus. Harry was half wondering if it was another house-elf but figured his friends would have come to see what was going on when they didn’t receive a reply having already been through this once before. Since no one had been around Harry could only conclude that it meant this wasn’t the issue. Unlike second year this time, it really was that no one was writing to him. Harry couldn’t help his bitter feeling towards them all. Now more than ever he needed someone to be there for him and yet now was the time when the Light failed him the most. 

His stomach gave a gurgle and twisted a little. Harry sighed but otherwise didn’t move. His stomach always complained for the first couple of weeks when he returned from school before it settled down to the scant meals he was offered. The problem was this summer he was finding it harder to eat the food when it was offered. The nightmares about Cedric and being a failure had not stopped once he got here but had become worse.

To the stage that he was waking up the whole house with his unnatural racket. Uncle Vernon in particular was most displeased. And an Uncle Vernon who had not gotten a good night sleep was an Uncle three times as bad as one who had. This fact had surprised Harry who originally thought that he couldn’t get any worse. He now knew there was always worse and to count his blessing that things were not going any further. 

Harry had taken to avoiding all reflective surfaces. He hated the very sight of his freakish shrunken skin and hollow cheeks. He also tried to avoid touching himself as much as possible, he didn’t like the feel of his bones sticking out. It was like even his skeleton found him abhorrent and was doing its best to break out of his skin and flee. 

Aunty Petunia opened his door and sniffed at him. 

“Up, out, get out of this house. You're stinking up the whole place. I don’t want to see your freakish face until it's time to cook dinner!” She screeched. 

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” Harry said by rote and stiffly got to his feet before grabbing his tatted shoes.

Petunia shooed him all the way until he was outside then she closed the door. Harry sat down on the step wincing in the glare from the sun and reluctantly shoved his feet into the sneakers. He hated wearing them, especially during summer as his feet always feel like they were cooking in mini ovens. It wasn't helped that the shoes were more duct tape than any other material. Still, it was better than burring his feet on the hot tarmac when he was fleeing Dudley and his gang. Speaking of which he had best be on his way before he was caught. 

Harry managed to avoid them for over an hour but then his luck ran out. One of Dudley's gang spotted him and the chase was on. Now if had just been Dudley then Harry would have been able to outrun him with no issues, but Dudley had gotten the bright idea to have some people in his gang whose sole purpose was to run whoever Dudley decide to terrorize to ground. Harry while he was fast didn’t have much stamina due to his poor eating habits. 

They managed to catch him pretty quickly. They pulled him over to a tall fence so they were out of sight then the two boys held him in place until the rest of the gang arrived where they took great pleasure in taunting him and pushing him to the ground. Depending on the day Harry would occasionally get kicked but the heat worked in his favour. They couldn’t be bothered to expend that much energy. 

“Fuck this, I'm going home to get out of this heat. Going to play my x-box for a while. Wanta meet up once it cools down?” One of the boys said wiping his forehead. There was a murmur of agreeance and the gang split up leaving until only Dudley was left. He still had hold of Harrys arm keeping him in place. Harry was sitting on the ground the hand in Dudley meaty grip held above his head. 

“Are you a faggot?” Dudley asked 

“What?” 

“A faggot, you must be. You keep calling out the boy’s name waking me up every night. I reckon that makes you a faggot.” 

“I’m not!” 

“You are. You are a little fairy faggot and I think you should make up for all the sleep I've lost because of you.” 

“How?” Harry asked incredulously 

“You're a faggot so you can suck my dick, you’ll like that.” 

“NO, I won’t.” Harry snapped squirming even though he knew it was pointless. Once Dudley got a hold of you there was no escaping until he let go.   
Dudley grabbed Harry hair with his other hand and pull until Harry was stretched out between them. 

“You will, or I'll tell Dad I saw you taking it up the ass. That I saw you with some pervert old men.” 

Harry froze, the one thing Vernon hated more than Harry was homosexuals. If he ever got the idea that Harry was one then the pain that he would melt out would be beyond excruciating. He would do anything to avoid that. 

Dudley smirked down at him knowing that he had won. He released his grip on Harry arm but tighten his hold in his hair 

“Go on then, get my dick out.” 

Hands shaking Harry did so. 

“Open your mouth Potter” Dudley crowed. Harry looked at the fat penis flapping in his face then up at his obese cousin. With the threat of future violence held over his head like the sword of Damocles Harry opened his mouth. 

  
Harry walked back to 4 Privet Drive in a daze, He snuck through the backdoor and leaning over the kitchen sink began to gulp down water trying to wash the salty taste out of his mouth. That really wasn’t so bad, he tried telling himself. It didn’t hurt at all besides from a mild ache of stretching his mouth and holding it open. And going by the grunt pig noises Dudley made he enjoyed it. Which means he won’t mention anything to Vernon. 

Harry stood up and tried his hardest to ignore the torn feeling inside like he was soiled like something precious had been taken from him. He crept upstairs and slid under his bed so he remained out of sight not bothered by the trapped heat anymore. He felt extremely fragile right now. And he couldn’t understand why it hadn’t lasted that long and he didn’t have any permanent marks from the encounter. And yet he was shaking just as bad as he did after a long session with Vernon’s anger. Unable to understand his feelings or his reactions Harry buried his head in his arms and wept silently. He didn’t move from his spot until he heard Petunia getting the pots and pans out for dinner. Then he pulled himself out from under his bed and went to the kitchen to start cooking. 

That night Harry woke the house as he screeched in fear. Vernon pounded to his room and pulling open the door grabbed Harry pulling him from the bed waking him up. He then began to belt Harrys cheeks and mouth bellowing 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up. If you can’t stop making so much noise then I'm going to muzzle you.” He then dropped Harry who collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut. 

“Do you understand me?” He yelled 

Harry managed to nod his head and with an angry huff Vernon turned and lumbered back to his bedroom closing and locking Harry door on the way. Harry’s whole face felt swollen and it hurt to move his jaw. Dully Harry sat still waiting for the sun to rise, the pain would keep him awake which meant that Vernon would not de disturbed for the rest of the night. 

Harry wasn’t surprised when he wasn’t let out of his room come morning. Petunia tutted at the sight of him. This meant his face was too bruised for him to be put to work. Couldn’t let the neighbours see him in such a state. He lay on the ground angled so he could watch the clouds floating by. Fingers soothing rubbing against a leaf he found in his room. At midday, his door was unlocked and Dudley entered to room. 

“Mum’s gone to the shops. I'll let you out to use the bathroom but you have to pay me.” 

Harry was getting desperate for some water by now his room was a heat box with the sun shining down on it and no air coming through the window that had been glued shut. His mouth and cheeks were still sore from the hits from his uncle. But Harry’s mouth was as dry as a desert He could barley unstick his tongue from the roof and he had stopped swallowing a while ago as there was nothing for him to swallow. His lips were cracked and even though it was baking in his room Harry was no longer sweating. He knew he needed to get some water into him and this was probably one of the quickest ways to go about it. So he got to his knees obediently. 

“I knew you were gay for it.” 

“Doesn’t this make you gay too?” Harry pointed out. 

“No, don’t be stupid Potter, only your gay, cause you’re the one sucking my dick. I’m not gay. I don’t want to suck dick.” 

Harry didn’t bother pointing out that he didn’t want to do this either, just it was better than the alternative. 

Afterwards, He scurried to the bathroom gulped down as much water as he could then went to the toilet. Dudley locked him back in afterwards but that suited Harry just fine.   
He tried to get a couple hours of sleep during the day while Vernon was at work. All he managed was a light drifting. He hoped it would be enough that he wouldn’t fall asleep tonight. By the time the house settled down to sleep Harry had a plan. He stood by his window dressed in his boxes and singlet watching the night sky. He couldn’t fall asleep if he wasn’t horizontal. As the night slowly progressed Harry became wearier and wearier. His eyes kept sliding closed until he couldn't open them anymore. His head dropped then jerked back up before dropping again. Finally, Harry lent it against the window and lethargy crept up and took him over. 

The next thing he knew he was been shaking so hard his teeth rattled in his head. Vernon massive hands on each shoulder and he loomed over Harry who could see nothing but the giant black shape. Harry released his bladder in fear and the next second, he was thrown across the room. Hitting the wall then sliding down Harry watched as Vernon stormed out disgusted. As much as he was embarrassed about wetting himself again, he knew it had saved him from receiving a beating like no other. Once the sounds of the shower finish running Harry heard Vernon lumper back to his room. He had something in his hand which Harry couldn’t quite make out. 

“I warned you” He growled and grabbed Harry by the hair he yanked him up to his feet. The next thing Harry knew something leathery was placed over his mouth and chin, straps going both on top of his head and behind it. Vernon was pulling the straps so tight Harry could feel them digging into his skin. He tried to cry out but there was no way he could open his mouth. The most he could do was whine in his throat. The noise seemed to please Vernon who had a nasty grin on his face. 

“I told you I would shut you up,” He said. Harry reached up to touch it but Vernon grabbed his hands and pull both of them behind his back. 

“None of that now. You are going to stay muzzled until I say otherwise.” pulling out the sash from his dressing gown Vernon tied his hands savagely tight. Once he was done, he pushed Harry who stumbled, overbalanced and unable to throw his hands out fell onto his chest. His head hitting the floor a second later narrowly missing the edge of his bed. He broke his nose and could feel the blood gushing out of it. 

Harry rolled to his side struggling to breathe. He could feel his lungs expanded but they were not able to draw any air in through the blood. Panicking Harry could see black spots dancing before his eyes before he managed to draw back his lips and suck in a tiny amount of air through his clenched teeth. Keeping himself as still as possible Harry put all his focus into inhaling and exhaling through the tiny gaps. 

Inhale. 

Exhale. 

He stayed like that for hours getting just enough air that he didn’t black out but not much more. This was a living torment as Harry constantly fought to breathe. Trying to stay balanced on the knives edge was slowly driving him mad. But the knowledge that if he stopped, he would suffocate pushed him on. 

A leaf sat in the palm of one of his hands and half-delirious he shredded it. Not a moment later he felt a hooking sensation behind his navel and the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet drive disappeared in a swirl of colour.   


* * *

  
  
  
Severus sat back straight and still as stone keeping a bedside vigil. Dark eyes surveyed the skeletal chest as it shakily rose and fell. In truth, Severus was relieved for the opportunity to not move and gather his energy and magic. The last twenty-four hours had been overflowing with frantic movements and emotional blows. After a month of not finding even the faintest hint about the Dark Lord, he was awoken to his Mark summoning him to Voldemort's side. 

He didn’t have a chance to alert Dumbledore before he had to go. He knew the elder wizard had been quite alarmed at how successfully Voldemort had been hiding and growing more and more concerned with every day that had passed without Severus being summoned to his side. This wasn’t the normal modus operandi for the Dark Lord and with nothing to give them a hint of what his next move would be it had left them floundering in the dark. 

So, when summoned Severus had done his best to prepare himself for multiple different scenarios. Everything from raids with mass killings, or political plots of assassination or torture either his or to participate in someone else. He had thought he had covered all of the options but what had not even crossed his mind was the thought he might be called on for his healing abilities. Or that the Dark Lord would have continued to not act like what was expected. 

When he arrived, he was met with a semi frantic man who had snapped at him to stop grovelling and get rid of the foolish mask and to follow him at once they had a life to save. Voldemort had told him he placed a stasis spell the second he arrived but it was already crumbling at the edges. That was quite disconcerting as it meant that the person in the stasis spell was in an extremely critical condition. the spell couldn’t stop death’s embrace. Not even one done by someone as powerful as the Dark Lord the most it could achieve was slow down the damage and increase the amount of time the healers had to work. 

At that point, when Severus first saw the sharp angles, bony, muzzled foetal shape caught in the statues spell it had taken him a disturbingly long time to even recognise it as a human. His first impression was some misshapen creature. It had taken both of them to get the muzzle off the child. No magic could be used on him while he was in stasis and it had been tightened on so hard that Severus was reduced to using his thinnest potion knife and cutting the straps before peeling it from his skin. He also had to cut away at the hair where the buckles were as it was hopelessly tangled. It was at this stage that he had asked who the child was. In answer, Voldemort lent down and swept the fringe off the boy’s forehead. A red lightning bolt scar stood out vividly. 

Severus had reeled back in shock. This could not be! He was incredulous that what he was seeing was real. But all questions of how the Dark Lord had gotten hold of him or why the saviour of the wizarding world was in such a state had to be put on hold. Potter’s life was hanging in the balance and until they could stabilise him nothing else mattered.   
Narcissa was summoned. She was one of the rare fully qualified dark healers and her help was vital. She had taken a long look examining him before telling them the bad news. Healing Spells both Light and Dark worked by using the person own magic and body resources to power them. While Harry probably had enough magic to a least get him out of the critical stage, because of how malnourished he was there was no way that his body would be able to handle even the simplest healing spell. She had laminated that there were no more Cughtagh’s left as they could sing spells into a healing web. Something that provided all the energy and magic that the body could not. 

Severus hadn’t even paused for a moment before revealing something he had never told anyone before. That his maternal grandfather had been a Cughtagh. And while he had never met him, he had performed tiny healing songs before and had them work. Narcissa and the Dark Lord had stared at him in astonishment before Narcissa leapt onto the news. She said that she knew how to weave a healing web although she didn’t have the necessary equipment on hand. Voldemort had taken over then and had gotten a list of what was needed. He then summoned an elf and had sent it off to his personal catchment to raid it for what was required. 

He then informed them that from what he knew Cughtagh could heal anything, but those who were half or a quarter had to have connection in order to be able to heal. The closer the ties the better the healing would go. Such valuable obscure knowledge showed that the rumours of the Dark Lord being extremely intelligent were not baseless. 

While Narcissa got to work weaving Voldemort prepared a quick ritual to see how close they could tie Severus with Harry. They already had the fact they were both human, male, and British. But those were terribly weak ties, even the fact Severus was his teacher wasn’t that much of an improvement. What they were hoping for was the fact their family trees met up somewhere in the past. If Severus turned out to be Harry cousin so many times removed that would be perfect. All of Britain wizarding families were so interbred that the chances were quite high. The closer they were related the stronger Severus would be able to sing the healing the better it would be for Harry. 

Severus grew concerned when he saw the Dark Lord frown over the results and perform the ritual again. Merlin, it would just be Potter’s luck that they would end up being the only people in the whole of Wizarding Britain who are not related at all. The boy just couldn’t catch a break. 

Instead, it seemed it was his other luck in play, the sort that allowed a clueless First-year walk away unharmed from an encounter with a mountain troll. Voldemort had told him to raise his occlumency shields then with a supportive hand on his shoulder had informed him that Harry was his son. They couldn’t be more closely connected if they tried. 

The information didn’t really register. Severus had looked over both results and confirmed they said the same thing that Harry was biological his. Then Narcissa had entered with the healing web still in its frame. They had hung it over the bed Harry was on, then got everything in place. The next lot of actions happened rapidly as there was no a second to waste. Voldemort dropped the Stasis spell, Narcissa instantly put Harry into a healing sleep and linked the web to him. Then Severus began to sing. There were no words involved just cascading notes. He was relieved to find out the knowledge that he would instinctively know which note to sing next was indeed correct. While he sang both the Dark Lord and Narcissa cast healing spell after healing spell. With each spell part of the web would shrivel up turn black and fall off as it transferred the healing into Harry using the magic Severus was singing. 

They were forced to stop once the last of the web disintegrated but they had done enough. Harry was no longer sitting on death’s door. He was still severely malnourished but was no longer a living skeleton. they had also pulled nearly all of his organ back from the brink of complete failure. And his condition was stable once more. The earliest they could place him in another Healing web would be a week. Not due to the lack of supplies but because the body needed that long to reset before being exposed to that particular magic again. The longer they could stretch out the healing webs the better it would be for Harry in the long run. Even if it meant that his initial healing was dragged out longer.   
Narcissa had retreated to her chambers to rest after such strenuous spellcasting and it was only now that Severus realised, they were in Malfoy manor. Lord Voldemort had promised to look into the circumnutate that had ended up the Severus being a father without knowing it. And Severus was here watching his son take one breath after another.   
For the first time in a while, he now had time to sit and think. He was hardly surprised that his thoughts took a dark turn they could hardly do otherwise. The fragility of the child lying on the bed brought home just how large his hubris had been. 

It had been a secret pleasure of his, a way of holding himself above his colleges, his ability to spot abuse in the students. There hadn’t been a single case in Slytherin that he didn’t know about by the second week of the school year. And he was activity work on lessening the effects by the third week. There had been multiple times when he had seen signs in students from other House and he had promptly pointed them out to the other Heads. He never wanted a single child to suffer any longer than they already had and as such would never hold back from bringing it to light. The fact that deep within his crooked heart a tiny ball of smugness lit up every time this happened was something Severus had deem irrelevant. So long as the child received prompt help that was the important thing. 

And yet before him lay the evidence that his pride in his abilities was folly. The level of malnutrition Harry suffered from was not something that could be achieved in a single month. The amount time of which he had been with the muggles. It was systematic abuse years in the making. Which meant for years and quite possible right from the moment he set eyes on Harry he had been showing signs and Severus had let his schoolboy grudges and hatred blind him from the truth. This was another crippling blow for Severus had thought that he was always clear-sighted and saw the truth others hid from. Yet it seemed he was just a fallible as the rest of his colleagues. 

Hindsight is one of the clearest forms of vison he could now point out multiple points where Harry had shown signs and yet it seemed no one was paying attention to the boy. It was not in any way soothing to know that he was not the only one to miss them. But the role of Boy-Who-Lived shone so brightly that it seemed not on bothered to look beneath to see Harry as himself. That Voldemort his prophesied emery was the first to notice said a lot about the state of the wizarding world and those who live in it. 

Severus knew things would have to change. Starting with him. No matter how much justification he added to it the taste of humble pie was always one that stuck in his throat and was extremely hard to swallow. But he would do so none the less. Starting with apologising to Harry once he woke up. 

Which brought him to his next brooding subject. How in the name of merlin was Harry his son? He knew the test was correct, if not for the fact Voldemort one of the most powerful and talented wizards performed them than because the healing song worked so well. But he could not recall ever having sex with Lily. Not while they were friends and certainly not in the time allocated for Harry to be born nine months later. By that stage, he had not spoken to Lily in about four years. He would have sworn that they had never even kissed before. For while he grew to love Lily, she never saw him as more than her best friend. 

And yet here was Harry. Severus observed his son breathing slowly. It was an exquisite form of torture to be made to watch a child you never knew you had as they lay recovering in a healing bed. And yet Severus would not want to be anywhere else. As painful as this was, he knew it would be so much worse to be parted from the boy’s side and not know whether he continued to draw in breaths. Or if his chest stilled and his heart cease to move and Severus wasn’t on hand to give him life once more. Severus roughly told himself to snap out of it. Focus on the now, Harry was safely tucked into bed and He was permitted to kept bedside vigil over his son.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Author plans to end chapter with Harry shredding the leaf. Cackles madly........ Stops and looks over the supply of glitter realises they do not have enough to blind all their readers when they come after the Author with pitch forks..... Mutters sourly and adds on Severus bedside vigil.)


	3. Chapter 3

  
Draco paced restlessly through the Manor. There was an itchy bubbly coming from within him and he had been feeling like his skin was too tight. He had been avoiding the guest wing ever since the Dark Lord took residence in there as per his parents' instructions but something had changed. For the first month of summer he had no desire to head in that direction but a couple of nights ago that turned on its head. Draco couldn’t describe it, but it was like something was calling out to him. It wasn’t a scent or sound or anything that he could register with his five senses but still, he knew something was calling to him even if he couldn’t say how. 

Silver eyes narrowing in determination Draco strode back to his room. He had a plan to create to get him into the wing search it for whatever was calling him and get back out without anyone else being the wiser. He didn’t want to piss off his parents or push the Dark Lord, even if he was behaving like a reasonable person and not the tyrannical maniac his parents had told him stories about. Draco sat down at his desk and pulling a parchment towards him began to plan pulling all his Slytherin cunning to the test. 

* * *

  
Severus watched as Harry began to stir slightly. He should be waking up within the next couple of minutes. Green eyes fluttered open and looked blearily around for a second before Harry began to take in quick gasping breath his eyes sped up flickering around the room in fear. 

“Be a peace,” Severus said. 

“Am I safe?” 

A stab of horror and pity hit Severus; it said a lot that this was the first question to come out of Harry’s mouth. Not, where am I? Or What happened? But am I safe? 

“I can assure you that you are safe here, even if the circumstances are a little aberrant.” 

“Huh?” 

His answer seemed to calm the child somewhat as his breathing settle and he clumsily sat up. Severus wordless handed over his glasses and watched as Harry put them on. 

“It means, you are safe even though it is an unusual situation.” 

“Oh,” 

“How do you feel?” 

“Um, alright. What are you doing here professor?” 

“No pain or weakness?” Severus looked at him askance. Putting aside the question Harry asked as he needed to prioritise and his health came first. Harry squirmed then admitted. 

“I’m a bit tired, but otherwise fine.” 

Severus nodded it would do for the moment. He had a lot of work to build up trust before Harry would be completely honest with him. Severus knew he had to start out on the right foot, which meant no more stalling. 

“Then speaking of unusual I would like to take this moment to apologise.” 

“What for?” Harry asked astonished. 

“Both my despicable behaviour towards your person while you were a student under my care and my hubris leading me to see your father in your stead. Such failure led me to miss the signs of your abuse which left you to suffer for longer.” 

“I’m not abused,” came automatically out of Harry mouth but Severus ignored it for the moment. He knew most abused kids protested it out of habit. 

“None the less, I wish to offer my sincere apologies.” 

“Ok, um, your forgiven?” Harry said bewildered. 

Severus knew he had bombarded Harry just as he awoke while he was still trying to get settle and felt bad about it, but he didn’t want to waste any time on useless pleasantries as he knew himself well enough to know if he could find a reason to tarry he would do so and one thing would lead to another, the next thing Harry would do something that annoyed him and in his pride, he would refuse to apologise to someone who owed him an apology and so on and so forth until months or even years would pass with Severus never admitting his wrongdoing. Not wanting to head down that path he was resolute that the pair of them would take this new beginning and start off on the right note. 

“No child, this is not a situation where you must reply the right answer. I am offering you my apologies. It's up to you what you do with it. You don’t have to accept it or answer it if you don’t want to. You don’t have to say you have forgiven me. Not until you have had time to really think about it. That is not something I can demand but instead is something I have to hope for.”

That came out a lot warmer than Severus expected and even Harry was looking at him perplexed. 

Severus bit his lip in frustration. This was why he never wanted to be a teacher, or work with children. His people skill was dismal. He had never managed to convey with any decorum what was on his mind. It somehow became terrible muddled between his brain and his mouth. Ask him about potions and he could give a lecture on the subject for hours on end. But ask him to talk about anything else and his elegance and wit left him. There was a very good reason why he came across as a grumpy abrasive personality. It didn’t encourage people to hang around and talk with him. 

And now somehow, he had a kid, a son who had been abused that he had to look after without hopefully adding more trauma to his shoulders. He lent back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was doing a terrible job of reassuring the boy. It seemed his bedside manners were just as bad if you were family then if you weren’t. 

He planned to make precise lucid and comprehensible notes for the conversation about being Harry’s father before bringing it up. In the vague hope that it doesn't turn out such a mishmash disentanglement that his apology ended up as. The only saving grace was Harry was far too weak to move and so couldn’t go running for the hills.

Severus concluded that he should move away from the person topics for the moment until he had, had a chance to research and practice them. He would stick to the facts whilst remaining honest. Nothing would work quicker to break down any trust he gained then to lie to the boy. He could attribute this as true from his childhood. 

“There is more that we need to discuss but I am going to leave it for the meantime. You need a chance to heal and recover. Speaking of it is three days since you were last awake. From what I gather you activated the portkey that the Dark Lord gave you.” 

Harry looked a little nervous at this and Severus continued   
“It was wise of you to both keep it hidden and activate it when you did so. Any longer and you would have been past the point of being able to be healed.” 

“Who healed me?” 

“The Dark Lord and Lady Malfoy with myself assisting.” 

Severus was about to tell Harry that he was currently in Malfoy Manor when a possessive snarl broke out. 

“MINE!” 

Something rushed past him and Severus found himself looking at his godson who was hovering in front of Harry’s bed, blocking Severus view. 

“He's mine!” Draco snapped at Severus and then bared his teeth. His sliver iris was glowing so brightly they were making their own light. 

“What?” Severus said. 

“What?” Harry echoed weakly. Draco turned to Harry and his eyes began to shine even brighter. 

“You’re mine.” He purred out happily. 

“Mr Malfoy!” Severus snapped out. He had no idea where the hell Draco had come from as the room was warded nor what mischief he was planning but Severus wasn’t going to stand for it. Harry had been bullied enough including by him and he refused to let any more happen. As Draco faced him he began to scold. 

“Harry is not a possession to claim. You can’t just come storming in here and declare that he is yours without a bye your leave. He will not be the latest in a long list of items that you have stamped your foot and demanded to have only to discard when something new catches your eye.” 

Draco growled. “He is mine. Mine to look after, mine to love, mine to treasure.” 

“Maybe he doesn't want that. Has that thought occurred to you?” 

“Nobody wants me,” was said in a defeated voice from behind them. Severus blinked in shock as Draco spun back around to face Harry. 

“No one wants you?” Severus asked trying to clarify. This was what Harry was objecting to? Not any of the frankly overly possessive claims? 

Harry nodded looking down at his blanket miserably. “They want the boy-who-lived, their fairy-tale hero not me.” 

Draco cupped Harry face lifting it. “You don’t understand anything, I want you. I’ve wanted you all along, right from the moment we met before I even knew your name. I want every little part of you, why haven’t you let me?” 

Harry stared open mouth but Draco’s absolute convictions shone through his eyes. Harry broke down. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He babbled pleadingly. 

“Shh, you know now. You’re mine.” Draco crooned as he swept up onto the bed laying Harry’s head down in his lap and curled his arms and legs around him. 

“What just happened?” Severus bewilderedly asked the air as he gazed at the pair of teenagers one clinging desperately while the other stroked and petted soothingly. 

“Oh dear, that’s sooner than expected. And not quite the results we were planning for. Still what is done is done.” Came Narcissa voice from behind him. 

Severus turned to see both the Malfoys standing in the doorway. 

“You’re not the only one with some creature blood in you,” Narcissa continued calmly. “The Blacks are known to produce an Eros every generation or so. I am one and it seems my son is another. Although he has come into his inheritance rather early. No doubt due the sate poor Harry is in. Mates in danger or poor health have been known to trigger an early transformation.” 

“Is he transformed?” Severus mouth asked as his brain was too busy absorbing this new information. 

“Not yet, but he is in the process. Hopefully, now he had Harry in his arms and can see that he is no longer in any danger Draco will slow down otherwise he is in for a painful night. Growing wings and opening the emphatic sense is better done over a week then all at once.” 

“I’ve never seen you with wings.” 

“I’m happy to show you but not here. Eros are dominate creatures and I have no desire to battle it out with my son.” 

At this Severus realised a couple of things. Firstly, that Narcissa had made no move to enter the room despite her only child who was going through a massive change being within it. And secondly, she had a hand on the back of Lucius neck that was clutching tightly betraying her feelings despite her pleasantly polite face and smooth voice.   
Lucius had not said a single thing but had a completely relaxed expression. He was tilting his head a fraction leaning into the grip Narcissa had on him and baring his throat. That told Severus more than he wanted to know about his friends love lives so he looked away. 

“Come, Severus, let's leave the two of them to get acquainted. I’ll let out Lord know of this new development while you go and catch up on your sleep.” Seeing Severus about to refuse she over road him. “Don’t worry Draco will keep a close eye on Harry, and I will even get a house-elf to watch over them as well if you want.” 

Severus nodded then walked out the door leaving the oblivious teenagers behind. He shifted wondering the best way to bring up his concern. 

“Just say it, Severus, we have been friends long enough that I won’t take offence at your bluntness,” Narcissa said. 

“I’m concerned that Draco may push for a physical relationship. Harry is not ready for such a thing at the moment. And depending on what he went through at the hands of the muggles he might never be ready for one.” 

Lucius sneered at the mention of the muggles but otherwise was content to let his wife talk. 

“Have no fear. Draco will not do anything of the sort. Part of his creature inheritance is a powerful compulsion to give Harry what he desires. And as his empathy opens, he will feel what Harry feels. It will not occur to Draco to even offer until Harry is ready for it. And if Harry never desires sex, it won’t make one ounce of a difference to Draco. Once we find our mate, they are perfect for us no matter what their desires are.”   
  
Draco couldn’t articulate just how pleased he was. He sat in the bed with Harry’s head in his lap as he slowly stroking his hand through Harrys hair. As far back as he could remember Draco had wanted someone to belong to him completely. He wanted them to give every aspect of themselves to him and him alone. He had dreams of this fable person who was Draco’s. One who he could show off to others and have them look upon him with envy. And they would be right to be envious for Draco would give them the best of everything and in return, they would choose Draco over everyone else. 

He didn’t share. He bared his teeth at the thought of someone else trying to have a part of his Harry and tighten his grip in the wavy hair. Harry arched up into the hold wordless begging for more. Draco relaxed his grip and let out a pleased hum as he went back to his stroking. Harry was looking up at him trustingly and that helped settle Draco. He had been told by every single one of the people that he dated that he was too clingy and possessive. No one had wanted that much of Draco's attention until Harry. His sweet Harry who looked so shyly pleased every time that Draco acknowledge him it made Draco resolute to shower Harry with all the attention he craved. His Harry was perfect. It was like Merlin made him just for Draco. They fit together so well. 

Draco had known that Harry was important and not because of any of that boy-who-lived crap. His instincts had been telling him so right from the start. And Draco had done everything he could think of to make sure he was involved with Harry. And alright he could admit it now, some of his pigtail pulling had been a bit harder than necessary, and yes there were one or two instances where he had gone way too far. But he had been a kid and desperate. He hadn’t understood why he needed Harry’s attention he just knew subconsciously that it was important. 

Now that he finally understood and even better Harry was his. Draco felt the never-ending tension relax within him. He was going to show Harry why this was the best decision he ever made. And help him to never regret it. 

* * *

  
Tom heard a knock on his office door. 

“Enter” 

His serpent opened the door and gave him a brief bow. Tom had asked both him and the Malfoy’s not to bother with the subjugation but understood that it would take time for his loyal followers to comply. He had done far too good a job of training them in the first place. Like all things he had done while under the influence of his Horcruxes it made a lot of mess for him to come back and fix. 

He waved Severus towards the seat opposite him. He had been hunting for the answer to how Severus became to be Harry's father. The opportunity had worked in his favour as he was able to miss lead the spies by throwing in Severus request with the rest of his demands on current politics, what went wrong with the resurrection potion, foreign affairs and so on. He made sure that each spy only got a tiny piece of the information so that no one person would know completely what it was he was after. The best way to keep them honest was by making sure they did not have much to betray. 

“I found out that James Potter like a lot of the male Pure-bloods was sterile and unable to sire any child. It's unclear whether Mr Potter ever knew of this information but his wife certainly did. Around the same time as this medical test was being run, Lily Potter purchased both a fertility potion and a love draught. After that, the trail runs cold. I’m afraid the next place to check for clues will be within your mind.” Tom informed Severus who had become expressionless as he went on. Hinting at the depth of emotions he must be burring under his Occlumency. 

Tom went back to his paperwork leaving his Serpent to think in peace. He had heard it said that most people abhorred doing paperwork but it appealed to him. He had always loved the subtle movement and how a slight change or adding a simple punctuation mark could completely change the meaning of a document. Strategy games had always had a siren call to him. Right from his boyhood. He was unsure when he changed from moving from the shadows and working the long game, to the brutish blunt force monstrosity he was before his downfall. But he believed it had something to do with the number of Horcruxes he had foolishly created. For once in his life incompetence had benefited him. Somehow Wormtail had screwed up the resurrection potion just enough to give him his sanity back without making it impossible for him to rise at all. 

“My Lord?” 

Tom looked up waiting politely. 

“Why have you not asked to view my memories?” 

“Because the next step is entirely up to you. I have enough information that I can make an educated guess at what happened. More relevant is the fact that I personally don’t need to know any more. I’m satisfied with what we have. You on the other hand may wish to know without any doubt what occurred or you may decline to want any more than this. It's your choice.” 

Severus looked a bit stunned at the fact Tom was giving him so much free rein in this. Tom hated that look but once again had no one but himself to blame for it. He wanted intelligent people to surround him who weren’t afraid to think for themselves. In the Malfoy’s and Severus, he had the intelligence he just had to work on encouraging them to use it in his presence. 

“My Lord? Using Occlumency I have already searched my mind and I cannot find any memory of Lily and I together nor can I find any sight of tampering.” 

“How intriguing. Do you know I came across a doctorate about the mind once? Specifically, about the minds natural abilities to repress memory. No spell is necessary, sometime the mind will take a memory and lock it up.” 

Severus watched Tom warily. 

“Generally, my Lord that’s referring to traumatic memories.” 

Tom folded his hands together and leant back in his chair looking at Severus thoughtfully. 

“Given the information, we have on hand, do you really think the memory is not going to be traumatic?” He asked gently. Severus flushed slightly and looked away. Tom allowed him to gather his composer and went back to his paperwork. A short time later Severus stood and stiffy asked 

“May I be excused?” 

Tom nodded his head dismissing him. He knew the man had a lot of prickly pride and would need to go off in private to put himself together. None the less Tom privately gambled that Severus would be back before the weeks end seeking the answers. Sure, enough not even two days past before Severus was once more knocking on his office door. 

“I have to know,” Severus began without any preamble, his nerves and stress about this memory had made him completely forget the normal bowing and scraping that he performed before Tom. Who wanted to encourage this behaviour, so made sure he acted like Severus just coming in and talking to him like an equal was completely normal. 

“Alright, you do know that it is going to require a Legilimens to look through your memories?” 

“I am aware.” Severus paused for a minute then continued. “If it's not too much trouble I would request that you be the one to look, my Lord.” 

Tom nodded privately surprised, he was curious and wanted to know what happened but he thought for sure Severus would go to the old fool Dumbledore. 

“I have time now if you so desire otherwise, I can schedule it in for another day?” He said. 

“Now, my Lord. I can’t wait any longer.” 

Tom led Severus over to the chairs and got him to sit down. He then sat across from him and raising his wand gave Severus the curtsy of speaking the spell out loud. 

“Legilimency” 

Severus had already lowered his occlumency barriers and was helpfully thinking of the time period in question. Tom had to do several passes before he found the spot where Severus mind had buried a memory. Carefully he nudged it out and together they watch what happened.   
  
_Severus walked to the door on which someone was knocking incessantly._  
 _He pulled it open with a scowl only to have it slide off his face as he said in shock at the figure on the other side._

_“Lily?”_

_“I need your help.”_

_She pushed past him and walked into his tiny living room. Severus closed the door and followed her._

_“I need you to get me pregnant.”_

_Severus reeled back in shock._ _“What? I receive no word from you for over four years and this is what you open with?” Severus snapped “Besides you went ahead a married Potter, get your husband to do it.”_

 _Lily paced in a circle agitated._ _“Don’t you think I would have if he could?” She said. “I got St Mungo’s to run the test. he has the pureblood sterility.”_  
 _“_

_Then use one of the Marauders,” Severus said sneering the hated name._

_“Those idiots can’t keep their mouth shut if I used one of them the whole of wizarding Britain would know by the next day. No Sev it has to be you. You’re the only one I trust to help me out and keep it a secret.” Lily put her hand on his arm and looked up at him pleadingly. “Please Sev.”_

_Severus swallowed. He loved Lily completely and would do anything to wipe the sadness from her face. But this didn’t sit well with him._

_“Lily, this isn’t a good idea. You don’t just not talk to someone for years then randomly turn up and ask them to get you pregnant.”_

_“No don’t you see that just makes it perfect, no one will ever consider that you're involved.”_

_“No Lily, this is madness. Besides, there are no guarantees that it will even work.”_

_“I thought of that. I have been dosing myself with a fertility potion for a week now. I will definitely conceive tonight.”_

_“Lily I can’t have sex with you!” Severus said beginning to panic._

_“Don’t you love me?”_

_Severus looked at her heart breaking_ _“Always”_

_She beamed at the answer and through her arms around him. Severus buried his head in her hair bitterness welling up that he never received such a smile from her until now._

_“I’ll make it good for you, I promise Sev,” Lily said and rummaging in her bag she pulled out a small potion bottle filled with pink liquid._ _“Your first time should be with someone you love.”_

_“I already love you, Lily, we don’t need Amortentia.”_

_Lily ignored him and drank it down in one hit._

_“And now I love you too.” She said sweetly._

_Severus stumbled back horrified she had to drug herself to love him._

_“Oh Sev, Please I love you so much, please I want you so badly.”_

_Severus backed away from Lily. The words she was saying were ones he had dreamed about hearing for years but now they filled him the abhorrence._

_“Get out,” He whispered. “Get out and never come near me again.”_

_Lily eyes welled with tears. She looked heartbroken._

_“I’ve disgusted you. I love you so much and now you hate me.” She started to cry turning to the door she sobbingly said. “I'm sorry Sev, I’ll leave. I’m sure I can find some stranger to get me pregnant.”_

_Severus knew if Lily walked outside his house the way she was with both Amortentia and fertility potions in her. She would end up spending the night getting gang rapped. This part of town was filled with low lives and drunks spoiling to either fight or fuck anything that moved._   
_He couldn’t allow that to happen. He would never forgive himself if any harm came to her._

_“Stop,” Severus closed his eyes defeated. “come back, I'll do it.”_

_Lily flew into his arms and covered his face in kisses gushing both her love and thankfulness._

_She ended up staying the night. The things she did and her touch had Severus body responding and reacting to different stimulus despite what Severus wanted. It was like he had no control over how his body moved. She managed to make him ejaculate inside of her on four separate occasions._

_He had never felt more betrayed by his own body then he did that night. He couldn’t even take comfort in the knowledge he was drugged for he wasn’t, it was just all natural reaction reactions that his body eagerly performed. And the whole time Lily continued to vocalise her love and her thankfulness._

Severus pushed out of the memory and leaned over the chair, throwing his guts up. His whole body broke out in shivers. Once he finished heaving, he collapsed back in the chair and closed his eyes concentrating on just breathing. Slowly his sense expanded and he realised the smell of the vomit was gone, someone must have banished the mess he made. He also had a cool cloth on the back of his neck and his hair was pulled back away from his face. Something was slowly stroking through it and the repetitive motions help settle him. Blinking open his eyes he was met with the sight of the Dark Lord calmly combing his hair. Seeing that Severus was aware once more Tom tied his hair back into a low tail then walked back to his seat. 

“My loyalty to the Light is no more,” Severus told him exhaustedly. “They are nothing but hypocrites and liars. They allow children to be sent back to their abusers and they worship the Potters, who are nothing more than a bully and a rapist.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author runs around furiously. The order of glitter had still not arrived and the bits of old fluff they had shoved in the story refused to stick to the last part of this chapter.  
> Yes everyone wanted to know how Severus was Harry's father but is feeling pretty confident this want what they were hoping for.  
> Pauses as the sound of the readers angry voice's getting closer. Looks around again, spies a couple of fluffy cushions. Grabs them up opens to door and throws the cushions into the crowd. SLAMS door closed and runs for the bolt hole before the confused murmur coming through the door changes back to angry.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry opened his eyes and was relieved to see the Malfoy’s guest bedroom walls. He had had another nightmare and thought for a moment that everything that had happened had been a dream. Turning his head, he could see the blurry shape in the bed next to his that he knew was Professor Snape. He had been there every time Harry cried out during the night, offering him either a soothing warm drink or reassuring him that all was well. That Harry was safe. 

The man had been acting unusual ever since Harry got here. Unusual but not bad. He had apologised for his behaviour something Harry would have bet on never happening. And had been honest with him. Telling him straight up if he couldn’t answer a question instead of giving him vague replies like the rest of the adults did. Harry could see that Snape struggled to talk to Harry and seemed to be annoyed at himself for it. But truthfully Harry preferred Snape's straight to the point version. It was better than someone like Lockhart. Those sorts Harry found filled their chatter with lies and misdirection. 

He put his glasses on and sat up, trying to move quietly so as not to bother Snape. He had to keep checking on Harry’s health during the night which was why they were sharing a bedroom. Surprisingly Harry had yet to object to this. He kept waiting for his mind to react negatively to this whole thing. Merlin knew had this happened the summer before last he would have been screaming bloody murder and trying to escape, but the last school year had been a huge drain on him, and not to mention the end of the torment. Then this summer had been the worse by far. So pretty much he had had a year of the so call light treating him with suspicion, calling him a liar and cheat letting three whole school turn on him. Then abandoning him to the muggles. In this twisted version, he guessed it made sense that the Dark were the ones to care for him and look after him.   
Harry had no idea if he was going to crack and explode with anger somewhere down the track. But for the moment he was going to let it be and ignore it. He was enjoying the benefits of going along with the flow too much to be upset it. 

Speaking of benefits the bedroom door creaked open and a slivery blond head poke in. Harry still had no idea how the hell it was that Draco was his mate. Having being raised muggle he was still a little hazy on the whole Mate concept. The Malfoy’s had been very understanding and had even lent Harry a couple of books on the subject. Two of them were just general overtures but the last book was on what it was like to be a Mate of an Eros. As Harry had read it a lot of it had sounded well kind of demeaning, like Harry’s position was nothing more than a doormat. A weak will idiot who was led around by the hand. He wanted to talk to someone about it but he was too afraid to bring it up to Draco or his parents. He didn’t want to turn Draco away from him. He might have only had Draco’s attention for the last three days but Harry was already well and truly addicted. He would do anything, be anything to make sure he got to keep it. Including being a doormat if that was what Draco wanted. 

Harry watched as Draco walked quietly over to him in order to not disturb Snape. Harry’s eyes were drawn to play of morning light over Draco’s bare chest. He didn’t know why the sight was so fascinating to him. Draco had been walking around bare-chested for days to let his wings grow properly. And yet despite having seen it before Harry couldn’t stop looking. Thankfully Draco tolerated Harry gaze on him. He hadn’t mocked Harry for looking and had even once been extremely nice and let Harry examine him from all angles one day. Harry was pretty sure it was only the fact he was Draco’s mate that he had let Harry touch him. Harry knew it was weird and not cool but he had been dying of curiosity to see what real muscles felt like. With all this looking that Harry was doing, he had noticed that Draco was changing a bit every day. His shoulders were becoming broader and he was packing on muscles. Especially in the shoulder and back area. But his arms were getting extra as well. Harry observed that it was linked with how much his wings had grown that night. Wing which still were patchily covered in white fluffy down but were already the length from Draco’s shoulders to his knees. And they were still growing. The wings were going to be huge by the time they were done. 

Harry figured half of the fascination was the fact this was what a boy’s chest was meant to look like. Not the freaky bony skin covered skeleton thing that Harry was. Harry still deeply hated the sight of his body and had insisted that he be covered from neck to ankle at all times. That way he wasn’t burdening anyone else with the grouse sight.   
Draco sat down on the bed in front of him and it was only now that Harry saw that he was carrying a covered tray. He had been far too busy gazing at all the skin available trying to categorise what had changed overnight and what was still the same. 

Draco lifted the cover and revealed three bowls. One had Draco’s breakfast, One was filled with mixed berries and the last was a special dish with a porridge consistency that everyone had been giving to Harry. It was filled with high energy; high nutrients and it was helping Harry recover from the lack of proper food. Harry sighed soundlessly. While it didn’t taste bad it was very bland. It barely had any taste at all. Which meant that Harry was disinclined to want to eat it. What compounded the issues was even though the amount was quite small, Harry was being fed it somewhere between six to eight times a day. 

And that, that was a real struggle. Harry was used to eating once every day or so. To suddenly find himself being offered food so many times in a single day was extremely off-putting. It wasn’t the amount of food. Narcissa had been the one to say how much Harry got and she was spot on. By the time he finished the little bowl, his stomach felt comfortable full. And that in its self was something Harry hadn’t know he could feel. Either his stomach was empty or Harry had gored himself and it was very uncomfortable it almost felt like it was going to tear apart. On those occasions, Harry would end up vomiting all the food back up. He always felt guilty for wasting good food. Yet relieved that it was no longer inside of him. As he had gotten older, he had stopped goring himself at the opening feast. Instead, he would squirrel away bits of food and slowly increase the amount he ate over the school year. 

So it wasn’t the amount, and Harry admitted to himself, that by the time came for his next little bowl of food his stomach was empty and ready for it. But his mind was struggling with it. Which would result in Harry even though he was feeling a bit hungry refusing to eat the food. He had gotten away with it for the first two days before Narcissa had caught on. She, in turn, had said something to Draco who had stopped allowing Harry to not eat and instead had spent the whole of yesterday figuring out different ways to coaxed Harry into eating. Harry had a feeling that Draco was going to be the same today. 

Harry didn’t want to be a burden, the last thing he wanted was for Draco to come to his senses and find himself a different mate. Someone who was actually worthy. So, he picked up his spoon and started to eat. Draco beamed at him happily and Harry squirmed. His insides feeling warm that he had pleased Draco. 

But by halfway through his bowl Harry brain which had gotten louder and louder with every spoon was now screaming at him. Dropping the spoon Harry shuddered and turned away from the sight of the food. It didn’t matter how much he wanted to please Draco he couldn’t force himself to pick up the spoon again. 

“Sorry,” Harry whispered. 

“Shhh, it's alright, you did really well,” Draco replied equally soft. He put his empty plate onto the bedside table then whispered. “Scoot forward.” Harry did as asked and Draco climbing in behind him. He then guided Harry back so that he was resting against Draco's chest. His wings were opened and spread out either side of them. 

“Close your eyes,” Draco said. Harry did and a moment later he felt Draco running his hand through his hair. That sensation along with the warmth of Draco pressed up against his back made Harry relax completely. His brain stopped screaming at him and everything went blissfully quiet.   
  
Draco looked down at his mate who was lying so trusting against him. It filled him with happiness and pride. His empathy had been slowly opening along with his wings and Draco had been getting random moments where he could feel what Harry was feeling. But when they were touching like this he could feel Harry completely. Once Harry’s negativity faded away Draco reached out with his free hand and grabbed the spoon from Harry breakfast. 

“Open your mouth for me, Harry.” He whispered into his mate’s ear. Harry obeyed and Draco carefully put the full spoon inside. “Can you eat this for me?” He asked. Harry closed his mouth around the spoon swallowing the food down. 

“Good boy,” Draco praised. He slowly repeated the action whispering praises as Harry kept his eyes closes and let Draco fed him. Once the bowl was finished Draco rewarded Harry with a strawberry. He smiled as his mate gobbled it down then opened his mouth demanded for another which Draco indulged him. Draco found himself whispering praises and sweet encouragement down on Harry who soaked it up greedily.

He had to be so careful with Harry. He had been horrified when his mother told him that Harry couldn’t afford to miss a single meal. He had thought he was doing the right thing by giving his mate what he wanted when he had allowed Harry to say no to the extra bowls. 

Narcissa had been able to reassure him that he hadn’t caused irreversible damage. But an important lesson had been learned. Eros wanted to do what was best for their mates and that sometimes meant saying no. Because he had come into his inheritance so young Narcissa was reaching out to other Eros to build Draco a safety net of guides and teachers to help Draco come into his own and to learn which instincts to listen to and which had to be controlled. 

Draco now knew enough that Harry had to eat his entire bowl of food. And only once he was done would he be allowed to eat sweets. Which in Harry case meant fruit. Even so, Draco was careful to only offer him a small amount. He didn’t want to overload Harry’s stomach and ruin all the good work they had just done. Unlike other teenagers, Harry could not afford to fill up on junk food and not eat his normal meal. Draco for the first time in his life was restricting his diet to keep Harry company. This would be the first summer where he did not spend days on random occasions gorge himself on products from Honey dukes and even after the anti-nausea potion not having any room left for his dinner. 

“I cannot stay here for another moment listing to the two of you billing and cooing” came a grumpy voice. 

Both Harry and Draco looked across to see Snape get out of his bed jerkily tie his dressing-gown close before leaving the room. Harry looked up at Draco unsure if they were in trouble or not. 

“Don’t worry, he will be back to his normal amount of snark once he has had a cup of tea,” Draco reassured him. 

Harry nodded. He looked away and silence slowly settled over the room. Shifting slightly Draco looked to see what had so captivated Harry’s attention. He was gazing at the muscle on the arm Draco had been feeding him with. Draco couldn’t help puffing up pleased. He subtly flexed his forearm as Harry watched. 

Draco would have had to be blind to miss the way Harry was constantly gazing at him. And blind he was not. Draco had always loved been admired so it filled him with great pleasure that Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away. He made sure to find the best lighting in each room and spend ampule of time in the light so that Harry had plenty of opportunity to look to his heart content. Draco also made sure that he took Harry to different spots in the manor so that he could see Draco in a multitude of different light settings. He had felt enough from Harry to know he wasn’t aroused by the sight but he was fascinated which was surprising all Draco needed. 

In the past, Draco had thought that if he turned out to have the Eros gene and transformed that he would be spending all his time having sex with his mate. Yet here they were starting the fourth day and they hadn’t even kissed. Or done anything at all remotely sexual. What was weird was Draco while he loved Harry completely didn’t feel the need to do anything along those lines. 

Slightly concerned he had checked with his Mother worried that because he had come into his inheritance early, he had broken something important. Narcissa had sat him done and explained that that wasn’t the case at all. There had been another case documented of an Eros who came early in their teens and that Eros and mate had become parents nine months later. 

His mother had then said that as Harry wasn’t interested in sexual activity neither was Draco. She had then held his hand and said there was a chance that Harry might never be interested. Draco struggled to understand her concern. He knew logically that had he been told this a few days ago he would have been devastated at the thought of not ever feeling sexual arousal again. But that was before Harry become his mate. He couldn’t explain it, the words just would come to him to properly describe how having Harry in his life and the gift of Harry’s submission was worth so much more than sex. It was such a non-issue with him now that he would be completely fine for Harry and him to carry on the way they were for the rest of their lives. 

Harry finished looking at his arm for the moment lent back and closed his eyes letting out a sigh. Draco began to once again stroke his hair and let out a quiet croon hoping to lure his mate into taking a nap with him before they were made to get up for the day. Harry breathing slowed down and his body lost all its tension as he melted against Draco’s chest. A moment later and he was asleep.   


* * *

  
Harry slowly walked across Lucius office to the seat by the window. He found himself tired all the time which Snape had explained was a sign his body was healing which was a good thing. It took a lot of energy to do so which put Harry in the position of falling asleep constantly and being far too tired to do anything more strenuous then small walks.   
Mr Malfoy had looked up when he entered the room but was giving Harry some space. Draco had been pulled away from his side by Narcissa to meet with some teacher that was going to help him with his Eros side and Snape was off talking with Voldemort. 

Harry looked down at the book he had been reading. It was a generalisation of what having a mate meant. Unfortunately, it was written centuries ago and Harry was struggling with the archaic langue. Having never been much of a reader he looked around the office instead. While his body was constantly tired currently his mind was not. And reading didn’t appeal to him at all at the moment. 

Harry found himself studying Mr Malfoy who looked different than every other time Harry had seen him. He wondered if it was the fact that he was in private now instead of public or if the fact Harry was mated to his son that changed him. Because he didn’t have the sneering face or ugly look that Harry was so used to. Harry studied his unhurried movements and facial expression and the word peaceful seemed to best suit his look. Peaceful looked kind of nice on him. 

A glint of gold caught Harry eyes and before he could think about it Harry found himself blurting out 

“What’s that?” 

Mr Malfoy looked up startled then followed where Harry was pointing to his wrist. 

“Ah, I wondered if you would spot these.” Mr Malfoy said. He gave an elegant flicking motion baring both his wrist, each of them had a golden cuff on them. Harry got up and crept closer. Mr Malfoy didn’t seem to mind and held out one hand allowing Harry to examine the intricate details engraved on the cuff. 

“There is no clasp? How do you take them off?” 

“They are not meant to come off. These are both a gift and a claim of ownership from my Eros.” Harry looked up surprised. 

“Narcissa is an Eros as well?” 

Mr Malfoy inclined his head. Harry looked down for a moment, this meant Mr Malfoy was in the same position as Harry. Here was someone who he could ask his question to and not feel silly because Mr Malfoy would understand completely. 

“Can I ask you about being a mate?” 

“Yes, that will be perfectly acceptable.” 

Harry bit his lip and fidgeted a little trying to gather his courage and ask about the different things that were bothering him. 

“Does it ever bother you? Having to be her Mate?” 

“In what way?” 

“Like having to let her boss you around, and do whatever she says? Does it ever annoy you that you don’t get a say?” 

Mr Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harry, he seemed to see something in Harry’s face because the eyebrow came back down and understanding bloomed in his eyes. 

“Are you under the impression that the Mate is the weaker one of the pair? That the Eros does all the thinking for both of them and the Mate is nothing more than an empty head companion?” 

Harry squirmed “Um yes?” 

Mr Malfoy sighed. “There are those who believe this and unfortunately it has become the accepted view by the public, but it couldn’t be further from the truth.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, Mr Potter, the truth is far more complex than that.” Mr Malfoy informed him. “In reality, it’s a much more equal partnership. The Eros will choose someone who they believe can fight and protect them to be their mate. They in return will care for and look after them.” 

Harry looked at Mr Malfoy unsure. It sounded so much better than what he had been envisioning but he was hesitant to believe it could be true. 

“Come with me, I want to show you something,” Mr Malfoy said rising from his chair and heading out of the office. He took them to a gallery and then pointed at a painting in the corner. 

Harry stared at the creature in awe. He couldn’t name what sort it was with its feline body reptilian head and huge bat-like wings, but he felt such a strong sense of connection and familiarity. The creature had its wings spread open sheltering the angel that stood at its side. With teeth and claws bared ready to leap into action at any second. The angel was androgynous, Harry couldn’t tell if they were meant to be female or male or not. But what he did notice was they had one hand lightly laying on the neck of the creature. Restraining them. 

“They hold our leashes,” Lucius said reverently. “We are there to fight for them. To enter into battle in their stead. We give ourselves to them completely And In return, they love, cherish, worship and treasure us. They let us know when to fight and when to relax. We can put all our worries and fears into their hands and let them take care of us.” 

Harry unable to tear himself away from the painting had tears slowly dripping down his cheeks as he listened to Lucius explain the desire, he had within him that he had never been able to describe before. 

“Which in the case of my son and yourself, would mean that you would protect him from all harm and he would deal with all the issues and hassle of being the Boy-Who-Lived.” 

“Oh,” Harry felt such a deep residence within him. That, that sounded perfect. Harry had always been a fighter and he knew he always would be. But to have someone else deal with his hated fame and leave him with only the concern that they were safe. Harry couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. It was exactly what he was looking for without even knowing it. 

* * *

  
Severus looked down at the multiple bits of parchment scatted over his desk. All of them filled with his spider writing of which most had lines drawn through it. Looking over what was left Severus gathered a new parchment and began to carefully write out the concise and considerate points that had made it through the vetting process. Harry had come along in leaps and bounds in the last couple of days and Severus was confident he was now well enough to both stay awake for the whole conversation and clear-headed enough to understand what Severus was going to tell him. 

Severus looked over his notes once he was done, he then spelled the ink dry. This was a very important conversation they were going to have and Severus felt better having made sure he had done all his prep work beforehand. The discussion of one’s unknown change of parenthood shouldn’t be one that people just stumble through. It was a delicate situation and needed to be handle with care. Especially since he didn’t want Harry to know about Lily’s sins. He didn’t want Harry to feel in any way responsible for what his mother had done. 

Feeling confident that he had everything he needed, Severus headed out to the bedroom that both Harry and he were staying in. Knocking on the door he entered and saw Harry sitting on the top of the made bed. He was quietly relieved to see that his godson was currently not glued to Harry’s side. All the better then. He wouldn’t have to ask Draco to leave. 

“Harry, I was hoping to take a moment of your time. Do you remember when I said I had to talk with you about something important but that we couldn’t do it yet?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Well, the time has come to have that talk.” 

Harry nodded and Severus pleased with how well this was going walked over to the chair that sat in-between their beds. He sat down and pulled the parchment from his pocket. He smoothed it out on his knees and cleared his throat. 

“What’s that?” Harry asked interrupting. 

“It's my notes for the upcoming conversation.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really,” Severus answered slightly peeved. 

“Wow, I didn’t know that people wrote out notes before talking.” 

Severus frowned at Harry unsure whether that was an insult but his son was looking back at him thoughtfully so he let it go for the moment. 

“Yes, well if they don’t want the whole topic to end in total disarray, intelligent people come prepared.” 

“Huh,” 

Seeing that nothing else was forthcoming Severus picked up the parchment checking the points marked out so he could get back on track. 

“Where were we, right. Your mother and I grew up in the same town...” 

“Wait, you grew up with my mum? Did you know her?” 

“Yes, I...” 

“Did you know her before you guys went to Hogwarts?” 

“Yes, as...” 

“Were you friends?” 

“Yes, I'm trying...” 

“If you guys were friends, then you must know so much about her. What's her favourite colour? Did she like school? What was her favourite subject? Did she like animals? Am I anything like her?” Harry shot questions out rapid-fire. 

“Harry!” Severus snapped would this child never stop asking questions? 

He watched as Harry closed his mouth looking a little sheepish. Severus sighed then looked back at his notes, he had not expected Harry to talk at this stage and so with all the questions he had lost his spot. Severus felt the first hints of annoyance and nerves entering his bloodstream as the question was not asked in the correct order. They were all over the place and huge chunks of information had been missed or skipped. He knew that even though he was itching to sort out the information and put it into its correct place, it would be best if he just summarised it otherwise they would end up being here for ages the information instead of being concise and detail would become hopelessly confusing. 

“Yes, I knew and was childhood friends with your mother. We remained friends right up till the end of our Fifth year. Details of which shall not be discussed today.” Severus quickly added as he saw Harry’s mouth begin to open. Once he was sure the child wouldn’t speak he glanced down before continuing. 

“We then did not have contact with one another for another four years.” 

“Why? What happened?” Harry covered his mouth after the questions burst out. “Sorry, Sir.” 

“Your mother came to me one night out of the blue and informed me that her husband was stricken with the common Pureblood curse that left males sterile. She was desperate for a child, and didn’t want to bring any shame upon her marriage.” Severus paused and looked away trying desperately to not think about that night. He made sure his occlumency shield were firmly in place before attempting to continue. “Long story short she asked me to help her out and she was pregnant with you by the time she left.” 

Severus looked across at Harry. This was where he would ask questions and depending on which one he asked, Severus had two pages filled with answers. He prided himself on believing that he had covered nearly every question that could conceivably be asked. And had answers ready to go including ones that would make sure the burden of Lily’s crime didn’t fall on Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry on the other hand said nothing. Severus waited patiently perhaps Harry was trying to compose which question he wanted to ask in his head? But minutes passed and nothing was said. Severus frowned slightly, there was a chance that Harry didn’t understand, so Severus try to clarify it for him. 

“I am your father, Harry.” 

The frustrating child continued to be mute. 

“I promise, I have not been keeping this information from you to dangle over your head and only offer it at an opportune moment. I myself only just discovered it when you arrived here and needed healing.” 

Harry just nodded at him, wide-eyed and paled faced. 

“Right, well...” Severus floundered. He did not have a plan in place for this and had no idea what to do. “When you do have questions, you are welcome to come and ask me.” he tried he was at a loss what to do now. Personally, he would love to flee and go brew for a couple of hours but even his antisocial head knew that running away after dropping an emotional bombshell was not done. Casting his eye around he looked for inspiration. Nothing seemed to leap out at him so he fell back on his own childhood and one of the only bright points. 

“Do you know the ballad of Ragnar Lodbrok?” 

Harry shook his head again. Making himself comfortable Severus began singing the saga that his mother had taught him about the Viking called Ragnar. It didn’t take long for colour to slowly creep back into the boy’s cheeks as he became captivated in the story. he was so enthralled that when it came time for his next meal he absentmindedly ate the whole bowl without having to be coaxed to finish it for the first time since he got here. 

Severus was most reluctant to pause the saga once they had finished the first part of it, but his throat was becoming quite swollen and he knew he was done for the day. He explained that to Harry who looked mightily disappointed but let him leave without any hassle. Severus walked away concluding that though he completely bollocks up the conversation even with all his notes and prep work. He at least could draw the smallest amount of comfort in the knowledge that his storytelling skills were still up to par. 

* * *

  
Tom held the square covered board along with the required white and black circle stones as he entered one of the smaller sunrooms. He had asked via house elf if Mr Potter was amiable to receiving his company and had been oddly surprised when the answer had come back positive. He had found himself unusually attached to young Harry. He as of yet had no explanation why it was that he had wasted countless hours worrying about the child's well been. Or why he had made sure that Severus and Narcissa had everything they required to attend to Harry’s needs. So far, he had kept away from being physically present knowing that he was a symbol of all the suffering Harry had gone through. But he was hoping that if they had small controlled interactions that Tom would have the chance to slowly change Harry’s perspective on him. 

Not wanting to make this second conversation between them to awkward Tom placed the Go board down on the table that was placed between the two armchairs and began to set out the pieces. The sight of which had intrigued Harry enough that he had lost the tense frame he was in and was now watching him with mild curiosity. 

“Have you ever played the game Go before?” Tom asked 

“No” 

“It's an abstract strategy game that was invented in China over 2500 years ago. The aim is to surround more territory than your opponent.” 

Seeing the sightly intrigue look Tom offered. 

“I can teach you the basics and we could play while we chat. It gives our hands something to do so they are not lying idle.” 

“Ok,” Harry agreed. 

Tom quickly went over the starting rules and they began to play. The first couple of games were over ridiculously quickly as Tom had predicted, but he was pleased to see Harry learning from the game and improving his moves as time went on. 

Besides from comments on the game neither of them had said anything else to each other but that suited Tom fine. All he was hoping to achieve today was getting Harry use to his presence. He planed to slowly get Harry to be comfortable enough to allow Tom to ask him some questions. But that wouldn’t happen for quite some time yet. 

But Harry had been throwing his normal spot on predictions out the window right from the time he was one year old and he wasn’t stopping now. 

“Can I ask you some questions?” Harry abruptly blurted out. 

Tom leaned back startled then composing himself responded. 

“You may, I may choose not to answer but I won’t lie nor will I mislead you with half-truths.” 

“My mum, she, she hurt Snape when she got pregnant didn’t she?” 

“Yes,” 

“I, … I didn’t know women could hurt men like that. I thought it was something that only men did.” 

“One of the failures of society is its belief that a woman cannot rape a man. This is in fact incorrect. Women can and do rape men far more often than what we expect.” 

Harry looked shocked at Tom’s blunt reply then grateful that he hadn’t sugar-coated it. 

“Do you think I should leave Snape alone? Not bother him? Cause I'm a reminder of what my mum did to him.” 

“I think that Severus has had enough choices taken from him. And that he has earned the right to make up his own mind whether he wants to spend any time with you or not. You would be doing him a great disservice if you decided to make the choice for him, even if you believed you were doing what was best,” Tom said. “Have hope I know Severus is of the same mind as myself, that is that we firmly believe that the child should not have to pay for the sins of their parents. Since knowing he is a father, Severus has second-guessed himself, had sleepless nights worrying, been befuddled and turned around.” 

Harry’s shoulders sunk and he curled into himself a bit. 

“Which makes him exactly like every other parent out there,” Tom concluded. 

“Really?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, he has also never taken better care of himself nor stood up for himself more than now. My unbiased option is that being a father has improved Severus life for the better.” 

“Oh,” Harry said quietly, but Tom being the sharp-eyed Slytherin he was caught the hint of a pleased smile hovering around his lips. Harry then straighten up and looked at Tom defiantly 

“I won’t make the choice for him, but he can’t make the choice for me either. I might not want a father.” 

“Of cause, that is as you said up to you.” 

Harry slumped back not expecting an adult to calming agree with his outburst. it took all the wind out of his sails 

Never having been afraid to take a gamble or advantage of the situation Tom stood up and said casually. 

“Same time tomorrow then? We will continue working on your Go skills.” 

“Um, right. Ok?” Harry replied confused and Tom swept away before the Gryffindor could gather his wits and refuse.   


* * *

  
  
Harry paused as silently sat down on the top stair. He had spotted Voldemort heading towards Snape on the bottom floor and knew that the banister would keep him out of sight whilst still being able to hear their conversation. He knew that it wasn’t at all polite or nice to spy on people like this but as far as Harry was concerned this didn’t count.

Everything had been happing so fast that his head was a whir wind since he had gotten here. He still didn’t know how he felt about living in Malfoy manor or what on earth to think about Voldemort. He had only asked him the question about his mother that had been burning inside because he was confident Voldemort would care enough about him to lie or soften the blow. Harry was so used to people lying to his face that he was going to take every opportunity to find out what they really thought. He found that listening to them talk when they didn’t know you where there was one of the best ways of getting the truth. 

“Severus, I was just looking for you, I was wondering...... oh another one?” 

Harry peeked between the wooden board of the banister and saw that Snape had handed Voldemort a potion vial. 

“Brewing helps me centre myself, my Lord. And experimental brews are the best for getting my mind back to where it needs to be.” 

“Ah, so your conversation with Harry didn’t go according to plan?” 

“Indeed. As it has been in the case where the future happiness and strength of the relationship depends on what I have to say. It was a complete debacle. My impuissance to be able to convey my thoughts has ever been my Achilles heel.” 

“I don’t know about that you seem to do alright with me.” 

“No offence my Lord, but as you are not my newly discovered son you do not fit the requirements for the situation at hand.” 

“Alright, so tell me what does this particular potion do?” 

“If I have created it successfully it should bring back more of your homo sapient features whilst leaving the Serpentes ones alone.” 

“Intriguing, come let's discuss this in more details in my office.” 

Harry listen to the pair of footsteps fade away but didn’t bother moving from his spot. He was surprised to hear Snape didn’t think their talk went well. From Harry’s point of view, it was fine, well as fine as these awkward talks could go. Snape neither dithered around not saying anything nor did he try and baby thing or make them too complicated.

He had said what was needed in simple points and then even better he had promised Harry that he could ask questions whenever he wanted, not didn’t force him to respond straight away. Another point in Snape’s favour is the fact he didn’t dump this on Harry then run off to do other important adult things. He had stayed and told Harry this awesome story song thing. Something that no matter what else happened Harry wanted to complete, he wanted to know what happened next. Also, he had no idea that Snape could sing or that he would have such a great voice. 

Still, He didn’t know how he felt about Snape being his dad. On the one hand, going from having no parents to having a father sound awesome. But and it was a big but, while Harry like this new version of Snape he had only been like this for a couple of days and there was four years of Snape being a complete dick to Harry.

Then there was the whole Potters thing to deal with. The fact his mum had hurt Snape was weighing on his mind, he wanted to fill guilty about, no he did feel guilty about it. But his talk with Voldemort was echoing loudly in his head and combatting the guilt. Could there be the chance he didn’t have to feel guilty about it? It's not like he had any say or control over what his mum did before he was even born, right?

Even if he pushed the whole major issue aside there still left James. Now while Harry had personally no memories of the bloke, everywhere he went people sung his praise and told Harry what a hero he had been. Something that had lit a small ball of warmth inside of him, especially when they said how much Harry looked like James. Which brought around another point, how come Harry looked so much like James if he wasn’t Harry’s dad?

On the flip side, Snape was the only adult who ever apologised to him. He had also been looking after him without a single murmur of complaint. He hadn’t tried to keep Harry away from Draco when he found out they were mates. Something that he could see Mrs Weasley or Dumbledore doing. He had asked for then listened and believed Harry’s point of view. Something that again no other adult had ever done. 

Maybe he should just take it day by day and see how it goes. After all, he could still back out. Snape no Severus if he was doing this then he would call him by his first name. Severus had not made him promise anything. In fact, Severus had not made him do anything about it at all, he had just given the information the Harry then left the ball in his court. It was now up to Harry if they went any further with this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author aims giant cannon at the crowd of readers.   
> BAM!  
> Cackles madly as absolutely everything becomes covered in glitter.  
> Pauses at the non response from the crowd.  
> re reads chapter.  
> curses mightily when they realise this wasn't the chapter they wanted the glitter cannon for.  
> Tries to scowl threateningly but it is very hard to look scary when you are shimmering with sparkles like a twilight vampire.  
> Stomps off muttering sourly to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise waited impatiently in one of the Malfoy courtyards. Draco normally invited him around much earlier in the summer, but they only had a month to go before they went back to Hogwarts. If they went back. Blaise had heard that something like ten percent of the school students had not renewed their tuitions for this year. What with the mass petrifications in his second year then the werewolf teacher and mass murder attacking the school in his third and now a student dying in a school organised competition. More and more parents were reluctant to send their children when the chance of death was rising each year. His mother had asked him what he wanted to do. Blaise had begged off, giving her a reply until he could talk with his friends. He didn’t worry about his schooling he knew his mother would organise tutors for him and the chances of getting a better education with them than at Hogwarts was high. If all his friends were going back, then he wanted to spend time with them. He missed the company of other people his age during the summer. He heard a noise and turned around.

“Merlin’s saggy balls” He cried out in shock as Draco sauntered towards him. He was in nothing but some pants. His chest bare to accompany the magnificent white wings that flowed out from his shoulders. With all that flesh on sight, Blaise could see the wings were not the only thing to change. Draco’s body had transformed from a slim teenager into that of a mans. He was incredibly fit, and Blaise felt the first hints of arousal stirring within.

“Would you look at this?” He said to Draco, reaching to run his hand over Draco’s chest. A stinging hex hit his fingers before he could make contact.

“Ouch” Blaise looked around then turned pale. “Fuck!” He cursed and stumbled backwards away from Draco.

Harry Potter stalked towards him; his green eyes blazed with power. His glasses amplified the feral look being shot his way. Blaise backed up even more. He was Slytherin, there was no way he was taking on someone who could outwit a dragon. Not even for someone pretty as Draco. Yes, Draco was his friend, but Blaise knew his strengths it was every man for himself. Harry Potter spent the whole of last year proving he could take on people three years his senior and beat them all. No way was Blaise going to challenge him for anything. For a midget, Harry had some balls and skills on him.

Harry thankfully stopped advancing once he reached Draco’s side, although he bared his teeth at Blaise, who was smart enough to not take it as a smile. Draco the little fucking shit didn’t seem at all concerned that the boy-who-lived had penetrated the Malfoy manor. Instead, he casually put a possessive hand on the back of Harry’s neck, smirking smugly. Oh man, they were so going to have words the first chance Blaise got to get them alone.

“It’s ok Harry, Blaise is a friend,” Draco said.

Harry didn’t look convinced; Hell, Blaise wasn’t convinced, and he had been buddies with Draco since First year. The smug tosser could make more of an effort to convince the hero of the light before Blaise found himself splattered all over this courtyard.

“I’m sure Blaise meant nothing by it, he didn’t know that we are mated.”

Blaise shot a look of extreme annoyance at the blond poofter. For fuck sakes, he would have never intruded into Malfoy’s personal space had he known that. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed to Harry.

“My sincere apologies Potter had I known I swear I would have been far more respectful to you both.” Harry was losing the murder look, so Blaise continued. “It’s exactly as Draco said, I meant no harm, I was just roughhousing.”

Harry made an unsure noise and for the first time, Draco dropped his attitude, focusing completely on Potter.

“Yes, Harry. It’s normal for a bunch of boys to bond by roughhousing. We did it in Slytherin all the time.” He said, his hand moving from the back on his neck to run through his hair

Blaise did not understand why Harry needed different touches clarified for him, but in the back of his mind, a small alarm bell rang.

“That didn’t happen in Gryffindor, they said it was gay?”

“Yes, well, all Gryffindor’s are idiots.”

“Hey! I’m a Gryffindor.”

“And you’re my idiot.” Draco cooed. Harry made some grumbling noises, but Blaise noticed didn’t object past that.

It was interesting watching the two of them together, Blaise thought a couple of hours later. He had fooled around with Draco for a short time last year but had found him to be far too intense for his taste. What Draco wanted out of a relationship and what Blaise wanted were two completely different things. Using the skills, he had learnt from his mother Blaise broke off the relationship in such a way that they got to keep their friendship.

Harry wanted every bit of the intensity and possessive Draco offered, he seemed to soak up every bit of attention that Draco poured onto him and still ask for more. It looked like Draco had finally found the one person who could handle his version of dating. It wasn’t just Harry getting all he needed either. Blaise had never known Draco as settled and confident in his skin as he was now. Gone was the posturing and bragging trying to get everyone's attention and prove how important he was. Now that he had Harry's attention, Draco didn’t care what anyone else thought. Ironically, his indifference had only made him more interesting.

Blaise diverted his eyes once again as Draco fed Harry from the small bowl that came out for him every two hours. Blaise was pleased to see someone was finally doing something about Harry stick figure impersonation, but he couldn’t watch Draco feed him. It was weird because Blaise could sit through a full-on orgy and not be discomforted, yet this act felt so intimate between the two of them that Blaise had never felt more like a third wheel intruding then now. He would prefer it if the two of them were doing sexual acts instead. But there had not been even a hint of it the entire time he was here

Blaise got the strong feeling that it wasn’t because Harry was shy that they were holding back, but that they genuinely weren’t engaging in any. The thought brought a hint of melancholy to him. While Blaise would never want to be in either of their shoes, the fact they had such a strong relationship was one that he was kind of jealous of. It was something that he didn’t think was in the cards for him. He was pretty sure he was going to be a player moving from one person to another, he couldn’t see himself settling down with just one person for the rest of his life.

When he went home, it was with the information that he would not be going back to Hogwarts and neither was Draco. He kept the information about Harry to himself. His mother nodded and penned a note to Narcissa to see if she would be interested in combining lessons for their sons so they wouldn’t be fighting over the best tutors.

* * *

Draco would never admit this out loud, but even with the short time he had been eating properly, he could see the difference in himself. Not all of his physical changes had been because of the Eros inheritance. Mostly that concentrated on building him the extra muscles he needed to control his wings. The washboard abs he now sported were due entirely to his diet and physical exercise. Draco had never looked so fit in his life and going by the envious looks his school mates were giving him, it showed.

* * *

Severus knock once on the door then entered. Tom looked up from the paperwork scatted all over his desk. The potions Severus had been creating had done their job and now the Dark Lord looked like his human self with his dark hair and brown eyes once more in place. The only snake traits he kept were a hint of scales on his skin. Internally he still had the snake’s ability to see in inferred and their incredible sense of smell.

“Dumbledore has finally sent for me,” Severus said. “I need to go,” handing Tom the brief letter. Tom took it but kept hold of Severus’ hand. He skimmed it, then nodded his head, not stopping Severus from doing what he must.

They had discussed what Severus wanted to do after the night he found out what Lily had done to him. Severus had been completely practical and said that he was still useful as a spy, but now he would work in reverse. Tom had assured him that if he said he wanted out, they would find him somewhere safe where he could brew in peace. There were other ways that Tom could get his information. When Severus had refused Tom had thanked him for all his hard work.

“Alright” was all Tom said.

Severus looked down at Tom’s hand cradling his.

“You’re still holding my hand?” He stupidly said.

“Yes, I am,” Tom replied warmly.

“Oh,” Severus shifted from foot to foot. Tom wasn’t holding on too tight, Severus could easily pull free at any moment, nor was Tom trying to move or position his hand. He was just holding it. Nothing else. It was surprisingly pleasant. Severus found it quite enjoyable.

But there was still him not understanding what he was meant to do now. This was one of those things that society had an unwritten rule for that everyone else knew except for him. Afraid to make a complete blunder of it, Severus froze, hoping that if he didn’t stuff it up to badly, then Tom would repeat the action.

Tom took pity on him, and after giving his hand a friendly squeeze, let go. Severus looked at his hand perplexed it now felt bereft, like it was missing something important.

“If you can, come back safe to me.”

Severus ducked his head, still not used to having Tom care about his wellbeing. He turned and left, hoping that he had read the cues right. He was going to chalk the hand holding to a master looking after his servant. Severus had never had a caring master before so he wasn’t sure exactly how they would act, but surely hand-holding was part of the requirements. The image of Tom holding hands with Lucius popped into his head. Instantly bitterness and sour jealously flooded him. Severus shook his head, dismissing the image and told himself to pull it together.

As soon as Severus entered the room, Dumbledore turned to him and said gravely, “I’m afraid I have some shocking news. Harry Potter has gone missing.”

“What?” Severus said legitimately shocked. Harry had been with the Malfoy’s for almost two months. Surely to Merlin they had noticed the boy’s disappearance before now!

“I spoke to his family, and they said he had disappeared in the night three days ago.”

“His family,” Severus said deadpan.

Harry hadn’t brought up the fact Severus was his father, but they had been having daily talks about his abuse. Not that he admitted it. Still, they had been making progress Severus had been surprised to find that even with his lack of grandiloquent skill he had been able to reach Harry and help him understand what was and was not appropriate behaviour. In the process of which had left Severus with enough tales that in a moment of insanity he had gotten drunk burst into the Dark Lord bedroom in the middle of the night and demanded that the filthy Muggles be slaughtered with extreme prejudices. He still wasn’t sure how that night ended, vague flashed of being held in a warm embrace, a voice whispering assurances, and being tucked into bed with a body wrapped around his were products of his drunken imagination. At least he was all but sure that’s all they were. Those people who dared to call themselves Harry’s family were the worst muggles.

“Yes, his aunt was most concerned.”

“I see,” Severus said, not seeing at all. “What efforts have been made to find the boy?”

“Unfortunately, all tracking charms we had on him are no longer working. I can say with confidence that he is still alive, but beyond that, I can only guess.” Dumbledore frown and stroke his beard as he thought. “It is imperative for the War effort that we get Harry back alive as soon as possible.”

Severus stared at Dumbledore for a moment. “The war effort? Not the child’s health and safety?”

Dumbledore gave him a look of annoyance.

“Don’t be tiresome Severus, you know as well as I that in an ideal world all the children would be safe and healthy. But we don’t live in an ideal world. We have to make the best with what we can. Come now, it’s your analytical mind I need. What’s better for the whole takes precedence over what’s best for the individual.”

“Indeed” Severus replied blandly.

“I have various members of the order out looking for him. Those who I can count on being discrete. I also have Miss Granger and Mr Weasley writing to him. I need you to check with others that have the Dark mark to see if they have heard of any whispers.”

Severus nodded his head and turned to leave.

“Oh Severus, has Voldemort going in contact with you yet?”

“Only once, after a couple of rounds of cruciatus curse, he ranted and raved before getting me to brew him some basic potions. Since nothing of any significance happened, I didn’t bother with tying up some of your time but send a written report.” Severus indicated with his head towards Dumbledore’s desk that was currently covered in letters. One of which would be the report that Severus had written and sent weeks ago.

“Ah, yes, I’m afraid the paperwork is getting quite out of hand. Still needs must. You’ll let me know if things change?”

“Of course.”

Severus swirled out of the office and out of Hogwarts before going back to his home. He hadn’t been back since the Dark Lord had called him to help with Harry’s healing. A few quick cleaning charms and the house was as presentable as it ever was. There was not a lot waiting for him here, but his paranoia that someone from the order would check up on him made him reluctant to lead them back to the Malfoy’s. Instead, he made himself a cup of tea and idly flicked through the teacher’s newsletter. He had already corresponded with Minerva letting her know what he required for the next school year.

His instincts paid off when a couple of hours later Kingsley was in the area and popped in to check on how things were going. Severus didn’t mind Kingsley he was one of the few people he got along with better than most. But he curter than usual the fact that the Order was spying on him rankled. Kingsley at least had the decently to look apologetic, and he didn’t linger long.

* * *

Severus watched the breakfast crowd with mild interest, making sure his scowl didn’t shift from his face. When Hogwarts had restarted, it had been an awkward opening feast. Between the ministry toad, no boy hero, and the number of students not re-enrolling had been higher than estimated. All four houses had lost a quarter of their students. Severus knew that Minerva and Albus had expected some loss, but there had been a lot of parents who hadn’t bothered to inform the school of their decision. He had never been more thankful that he wasn’t in a higher position of power as the two of them had been in constant meetings.

Surprisingly, the newspapers had not made a big deal about Harry’s disappearance. There had been a small article five pages in that briefly mentioned that Harry was off getting medical attention from the horrible incident from last year subtly implying Harry’s mental state was shaky but after that nothing. Severus knew this was one of Fudge’s attempts to steal power away from Dumbledore, but for once no one was unhappy with it. Dumbledore didn’t want to get the public to get into a panic over the loss of the boy hero and abandon all hope. So long as Harry existed, even if he wasn’t visible, they could use him and a symbol to rally the banners. The Dark Lord also had no issues with this as the fewer people were looking for Harry, the better protected he was. It gave him more time to heal and recover.

The Order was still looking none more franticly than the mutt and the wolf. But they could not find Harry in the last two weeks of the summer holidays and were no closer to finding him now. Which didn’t mean that they got to stop. Dumbledore had every sorted into shifts according to their work and family commitments.

Severus got to spend his weekends ‘looking for the boy-who-lived’ which translated into him spending the time with his son in the splendour of Malfoy manor. Dumbledore spread out his teaching duties between the rest of the staff. Out of pity for their overworked load. Severus had been allocating most of his detentions during the week. Something that had not gone unnoticed by his colleges if the slightly more friendly interactions were any sign.

He made sure that Albus heard him muttering sourly about his weekends being taken away from him. But the truth of the matter was his weekends had somehow become the hi-light, the thing he looked forward to and rewards himself with after the annoying tiring frustrations that he had to deal with while he was at Hogwarts.

Both the times he got to spend with his son, even if Harry was dancing around the subject at the moment, and unlooked-for the time spent with the Dark Lord. Tom, his mind whispered rebelliously. No, no, he had no right to address his Lord with his first name, not even in the depths of his mind. He needed to remember his place. It wasn’t helped with the way the Dark Lord was treating him like he was a valued acquaintance or even dare he say it, friend. He went out of his way to help Severus come to terms with what Lily had done, and engaging him in multiple fascinating talks, and had even on two occasions come with Severus on his potion gathering walks. But Severus knew better, he was a loyal servant and nothing more. He needed to stop the foolish notion of rising above his station and not encourage it so it did not take root and grow in his mind.

* * *

Harry still didn’t know what to think about Voldemort. He was the wizarding worlds big Evil he had been told to fight, the reason he didn’t have parents and grew up with the Dursley’s and Harry had fought off different versions of him in two of his school years.

Yet he was also the man who had been the first to spot that Harry wasn’t treated well. He had the chance to keep Harry as a prisoner but had let him go. And given him a way to free himself from the Dursley’s clutches. He had also helped heal Harry and got his followers to offer him shelter and dare he say it safety. He was even now taking time out of each day to spend it with Harry. Answering Harry’s questions and playing games with him.

Since it was constantly causing Harry headaches trying to sort this out, he decided to just split the Dark Lord into two. The evil lunatic who terrorised the Wizarding world and killed his parents (Except Severus was still very much alive. No, think about that later) and who Harry had battled against in first and second year was Voldemort. The man who rescued, healed and now talked to Harry daily was Tom. A completely different guy from the first. One that Harry could ask any question to and he would get an answer for it. And the answers were not what Harry wanted to hear, but the truth.

Harry looked at the Go board considering. He still lost every game, but he could tell he was improving. He no longer made quick rash moved but took his time to think about it. Something that Tom also did. Harry spent the time waiting for his opponent to make a move, either thinking about the answer he had just received or coming up with additional questions to ask. There was one that wasn’t urgent, but it had been bugging Harry for a while now.

“How come I look like James Potter if Severus is my father?” Burst out of Harry.

Tom looked at him critically then replied.

“You don’t look like James Potter.”

“What? But that can’t be true, every like literary everyone tells me I do.”

“The Wizarding world is superb at seeing what they want to see and not what is really there, as you full well know. James Potter became their hero, and so they wanted to see him in you. ”

“But what about our features that are the same?”

“The only features you have in common are as follows. You are both male, both have black hair, both wear glasses. If that was all that was need in order to call someone your father, then congratulations Harry, you now have hundreds if not thousands of Fathers in Britain alone.”

Harry flushed at the slightly sarcastic tone Tom had used. He peeked at the older man but saw that Tom was happy to continue with this line of questions.

“Ok, but not every black hair man wearing glasses is going to have hair like this,” Harry said, pointing to his head.

“Hmm, True, but neither did James.”

“What?”

“He had artificially messy hairstyle that no doubt cost quite a few gallons at the barbers to maintain. I have been informed it was quite the rage.”

“Then where did I get this?”

“Have you ever seen Severus’ hair just after he has showered but before he coats it in Potion retardant?”

“Um... no?” Harry replied, surprised that Severus did, in fact, wash his hair and that it was only oily because he covered it in hair product.

“I’m not surprised, even I have only witnessed the sight once. If you grow your hair out some more the weight will help bring some control to the lot.”

Harry stared at Tom incredulously. There was no way Severus had wild hair like this. He couldn’t even picture it, it was so impossible.

“If Severus has hair like mine, why didn’t he notice the similarities.”

“It has been so long since Severus had put nothing in his hair that I doubt he remembers what it looks like natural. Besides, I believe that even his sharp eyes were fooled for a while into believing you were a mini James.”

Harry sat back and tried and accumulate the new knowledge Tom had given him. He needed to twist it this way and that before he could make it fit in with the rest of his expanding world views.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower and looked at his body critically. The care, special feeding schedule, and exercise plan he had been following for the last four and a bit months were paying off. He no longer looked like a walking skeleton. You could no longer see every one of his ribs and his arms and legs no longer looked like bones covered with skin. He was still an ugly stick figure, but better than before. He would not force Draco to touch his disgusting body, even if it had improved. There was a long way to go before he would be worthy of having Draco touch his bare hand against Harry’s skin.

He quickly got dressed and exited the bathroom. He sat down in the sunroom waiting for Draco and Blaise. They had finished up with their tutors for the day. The last had been a duelling tutor, someone Tom had suggested. It had pleased Harry to see that even with his twig legs he did well with this subject. He pushed himself harder here than anywhere else. Draco’s protection lay in his hands and he wanted to make sure he was the best he could be to look after his mate.

Blaise was the next to arrive, and he collapsed with a huff into a neighbouring armchair. This made sense. Harry as the ugliest was the quickest in the shower. Once he had done the basic wash of his body and hair, there was no point in staying in any longer. Nothing was going to change how he looked. Blaise was an alright looking bloke, so, therefore, he should logically take longer. Understandable, if you were blessed with as much fitness as Draco, you would need the longest time to make sure you took proper care of all the perfection. It wasn’t a case of being vain, but of respecting and looking after what Merlin gave you.

Harry had once explained this theory to Blaise, who had been whining about how long Draco was taking to get ready. Harry wasn’t sure he had explained it properly because Blaise had gotten a funny look on his face and said blankly. “Right, of course,” He had turned away but Harry had still heard the sour mutter, “Fucking made for one another.” Still, he had never bothered complaining about the time Draco took again, so Harry counted it as a win.

Draco entered the room and as soon as he saw Harry his wings sprang out from his back and spread wide in joy. He had gotten a tailor to make wing slits in all of his garments, as it was now far too cold to walk around bare-chested. Harry thought he heard a soft “Peacock” as Draco came towards him, but when he shot a look at Blaise, he was sitting in his seat, mouth closed innocently. Harry gave him a flinty gaze to let him know that Harry had caught that, but otherwise, he let it go. Draco hadn’t heard it, so it wasn’t important. Then there was also the fact that Harry quiet liked Blaise. He was fast becoming a good friend, and all teasing aside had been one of their biggest supporters. Not that many people knew about them, but of those who did. Blaise was right behind their family in terms of positivity.

“Are you staying for dinner, Blaise?” Draco asked once he reached Harry, running his hands through Harry’s hair.

“Can’t, Mother needs me to return to the villa. Something about her husband feeling poorly.”

Draco snorted, then composed himself. “Do pass on my well wishes.”

Blaise hummed neutrally and got up.

“Right, I’m off, I’ll see the pair of you on Monday. Count with me only a week to go till the Christmas holiday.”

He gave Draco a friendly one-armed hug, then did the same with Harry before heading off to the Floo room. Harry liked the hugs he got from Blaise but was still hesitant about what was acceptable friendly behaviour. He had a feeling that was one reason Blaise had suddenly started greeting and departing with hugs. So, he could both see and feel what was normal.

Harry reached up and gently tapped against the golden torc around his neck. A habit he had gotten into whenever he was slightly unsure. Draco had given him it on their three-month anniversary. It was just as finely engraved as Lucius wrist bands. Once Draco had placed it around his neck, he had spoken a single word of power that had sent out invisible shock waves. The magic had closed the torc so people could never remove it. Harry had asked what language the word came from, as it was not one that he had ever heard of before. Draco had replied that it was Enochian, a language native to winged humans. Seeing Harry's fascination with the language Draco had from then on said a couple of words to him every day.

Draco gave his head an extra scratch in reassurance, cooing something in Enochian, then led him to the dining room.

“No, Blaise? I guess it is going to be just the four of us for dinner then,” Narcissa said. “The Dark Lord also has business elsewhere tonight.”

They sat down and they served the first course, Harry was internally proud when he saw his plate of food was the same as the others except for portion size. He had worked quite hard to get off the porridge foodstuff and back to normal food.

They had only just started when Lucius stiffened. A moment later Harry followed him. The two of them turned their heads to look toward the front gate.

“What’s wrong?” Narcissa asked.

“Danger” Harry snarled. Draco gripped his hand, eyes wide.

“Six people have breached the gate and are on their way here. They are too close now for me to raise the Malfoy wards,” Lucius informed the room as he rose from the table. “Narcissa inform the Dark Lord what is happing then Ward yourself and the children in the ritual room. You should be able to cast some dark spells to help without being detected.”

Harry rose and walked over to Lucius side, drawing his wand. Lucius gave him a brief look of startlement before nodding his head. This was where he belonged. Protecting their Eros.

Narcissa strode pinched lipped over to Lucius and grabbing his shoulders she barked out a horse word in Enochian. Lucius wrist bands flashed for a second before returning to normal. She then gave him a quick kiss before walking away with a straight back holding her pose. Draco was not even close to as graceful. He scrambled to Harry, uttered the same word, lighting up his torc before pulling Harry into a tight hug. He then shot off after his mother.

“I want you to leave most of the fighting to me, Harry,” Lucius said as the two of them headed to the entryway. He expected Harry to object and was therefore pleased when Harry nodded.

“I’ve played enough games with Tom to know it would be a waste of resources to have me fighting by your side. You’re the powerhouse, the tank who can take the hits. My skill is speed and flexibility. The best way to positions ourselves is with you at the end of the entryway, and me hitting them in the flank and funnel them so you can take them out one at a time.”

Lucius nodded again as he took potion in the spot Harry had suggested. He struggled to keep the shock off his face. There was a lot more going on in those daily visits than the board games the Dark Lord played with Harry.

They only had to wait a few moments before the attack on the front door begun. Lucius took up his favoured duelling stance. Harry was also standing in a duelling pose, but he was off to the side and hidden from view by a pillar. The door broke, splinters flying. Lucius starting casting before he had even seen anybody. His quick thinking paid off as the first man through the door was down and out for the count. As the rest headed for him Lucius quickly lost sight of Harry, but even with the different coloured spells flying and keeping himself moving Lucius could see the effects of having Harry there. Spells went awry as Harry attacked people from the side and back as they cast. And somehow Harry had gotten them funnelled so that only one person at a time could face him and fight.

It helped immensely. But it was six fully trained adults against one man and a half-trained recovering teen. They were doing extremely well, but it was taking its toll on them both. Lucius was covered in minor injuries and he had heard Harry yelp twice. None the less there was a moment when Lucius believed they would win this fight. They were down to an opponent each. Lucius against Mad eyed Moody and Harry was holding his own against Kingsley.

Then Dumbledore arrived, and they lost all hope of winning this.

Lucius became disarmed and forced into magic damping cuffs. Moody taking great delight to make sure they were on as tight as possible. The one bright point was getting to watch as Harry sunk his teeth into the restraining hand Dumbledore had on his shoulder. Dumbledore ripped his bleeding hand away and spelled Harry in unconsciousness, and Lucius knew they were done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author freezes in the crouched position and holds breath as the angry horde of readers stampedes past the hiding spot.   
> Author never though the childish game of hide and seek would give them such valuable life skills, nor that the army camo clothes they had in the wardrobe from their teenage rebel phase would come in handy.  
> Author would under different circumstances be very impressed with the readers creative skills, they had seen a bookmark being re shaped into a pitchfork. And the torches were lit with angry flaming comments. But since such skill was being put in place to hunt the Author down, they would much prefer that their readers were a bunch of dumb rocks instead.


	6. Chapter 6

They revived Harry just outside of Grimmauld place. He was then frog marched into the house before he had gotten his senses back. As soon as he entered through the door, there was a frantic yell

“PUP!”

And Harry found himself swept off his feet as his godfather clutched him tight. There were ugly mutters as people squeezed past, but Sirius paid them no mind. When he released Harry his eyes flickered down and caught sight of the torc. Instantly Sirius placed his hands either side of Harry’s neck and barked out a word the Harry recognised was Enochian. The backlash of the spell threw everyone but Harry and Sirius off their feet.

“What the hell, Black?”

“Sirius, what did you do?”

“What on earth was that?”

“For crying out loud what now?”

The exclamations came from everyone still in the hallway. Dumbledore poked his head out of the kitchen.

“What happened?”

He held up his hand as they drowned him in different explanations.

“Sirius,” He asked.

Sirius ducked his head and muttered with petulance. “I just frigging wanted to make sure it really was Harry and not some bloody trick.”

“I see, and what spell did you cast? I don’t recognise it.”

“Black family spell, a different version of reveal.”

“And did it work?”

“Since Harry was still fucking standing and didn’t change his appearance, yes.”

“Next time, Sirius, it would be helpful if you ask before casting unknown spells,” Dumbledore scolded. “Alright, all into the kitchen please we need to get the meeting on the way.”

“Twat, it’s my fucking house,” Sirius muttered to Harry as people picked themselves up and headed towards the kitchen. “A bloke shouldn’t fucking need permission to use Merlin dam magic like he was still a weak willy school kid. Wanker.”

Harry grinned weakly. Ever since he had met him, Sirius had a potty mouth. It was something other adults had tried to get him to stop. But Sirius had told Harry he had enough on his plate to worry about. He would not add watching his language just for other people with delicate sensibilities.

“Its good to see you, Sirius,” Harry said.

“Shite, fuck, yeah, it’s bloody brilliant to see you, kid. I should have said that before.”

“Harry, Sirius in here please,” Dumbledore poked his head out again, commanding. Sirius sighed but headed in that direction, still holding onto Harry. He shifted so his arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulders instead. Harry didn’t want to let go of his godfather either, and so kept close to the only adult he trusted.

He knew the order was working for the Light and therefore were the good guys. But he had just been ripped violently away from both his mate and the first home where he felt safe and care for. So, he was clingier than he would normally be, especially around this crowd. He knew he should feel safe here, but he didn’t. Besides, from Sirius, there was not a single adult here that he would trust. They had not proven themselves to him, and as far as he could see that just treated him like a normal child, patting him on the head and not believing anything he said or they saw him as a hero figurine. Made to look good, but not good for much more than that.

Nearly everyone in the order was in the kitchen. Although both Severus and Professor McGonagall were missing. No doubt they were still with the rest of the staff at Hogwarts. Although it looked like both Ron and Hermione were here. Harry had to bit his lip to stop from smiling when he saw six of the adults getting treated for wounds. Half of which Harry had dealt out to them. He also took pride in the sight of Dumbledore’s bandaged arm. Because he was a Wizard that made it a bite from a magical creature, and they could not heal straight away.

Sirius saw where Harry was looking and after staring at the bandage, he turned to Harry, raising an eyebrow in question. Harry half shrugged, acknowledging his handiwork. The other eyebrow rose as Sirius wondered what he had done. Harry bit his lip for a second then relented and bared his teeth, snapping them closed on the air before smoothing out his expression once again. Sirius instantly turned his head away, but Harry could feel his body shaking with suppressed laughter as Sirius pulled him in for a quick hug. Harry ducked his head to hide his pleased grin. There whole silent communication had only taken a few seconds so nobody caught it.

“Harry!” Hermione yelled when she caught sight of him, she rose and went to give him one of her normal hugs but Harry flinched away ducking into Sirius’ side who drew him closer and out of the girl’s reach. Hermione stopped looking hurt for a moment before plastering on a brave smile.

“Oh Harry, I’m so glad we found you.”

“Yeah, Mate, it must have been terrible,” Ron said, coming up and standing beside Hermione.

“Everyone take their seat,” Dumbledore cried out, stopping the two Gryffindors from any further remarks.

“As you can see our plan to rescue Harry was successful.”

There was some cheering before Mad eye Moody spoke over the group.

“Was it, though? He wasn’t overly eager to see us, was he? The little brat caused a hell of a lot of harm before we tagged him. What’s to say he is not still cursed, still under Malfoy’s spell?”

“I cast Finite Incantatem and other reversal spells on Mr Potter while he was unconscious,” Dumbledore said firmly.

“He could have Stockholm syndrome,” Hermione spoke up while also raising her hands.

“What on earth is that?” Mrs Weasley asked. Harry could see the majority of the people looked confused.

“It’s a muggle thing, it’s a psychological response that occurs when kidnap victims bond with their captors. It can occur in as little as a couple of days or over weeks or months. Since Harry has been with Mr Malfoy for four months, that was plenty of time for it to happen.”

Everyone looked at Hermione in horror and then to Harry with accusing looks.

“Is that what happened, lad?” Moody asked suspiciously. Harry lent into Sirius and refused to answer.

“You can’t just ask him that!” Hermione said. “It doesn’t work that way, if he has it he could not realise it or they might have condition him to not tell us.”

“I will take that under consideration,” Dumbledore said to her before turning to Harry. “Lucius Malfoy claims he kept you to himself. That his wife and son did not know of your imprisonment there. Is that true, Harry?”

Harry nodded at once. He knew Mr Malfoy would have said and done all in his power to draw all the attention on himself to protect his Eros mate and son. And as another Mate Harry would follow his lead. He knew Lucius would want Harry to throw him to the wolves if it meant that it would protect Narcissa and Draco.

“Yes, Sir. I only ever saw and spoke with Mr Malfoy.” He couldn’t help speaking Lucius name with respect but hopefully, he could blame it on Hermione’s weird syndrome thingy.

“I see,” Dumbledore frowned, then said. “We will have to examine Harry to make sure he attached no other cures to him. I am the first to admit that I may have missed something. I will never claim to be all-knowing.” The crowd looked at him with awe and honour as he humbled himself before them. The only ones who weren’t were Sirius and Harry. “I will ask that for your help, for there is the chance that your eyes might see something mine did not.”

The crowd puffed up pleased and nodded to one another. And reassuring their neighbours they had quite the eye for this or that curse.

“Harry, stand up on the table will you so everyone can see you unhindered.”

Uneasily Harry stepped onto a chair then stood on the top of the kitchen table. He always hated being the centre of attention. The crushing weight of their gazes as he was scrutinised from every angle filled his body with uncomfortable pressure. Even after years of fame, he had not adjusted to the attention piled on him.

A desire for Draco to be here sprang up. Draco had always drawn people's attention off Harry and onto himself. Despite how selfish it was, Harry would have loved to have Draco come swooping in and strut himself around until everyone was looking at him and Harry could slink off to the shadows.

“Remove your clothes now, Mr Potter.”

“What!”

“What!”

Harry and Sirius cried out together.

“Your clothes, they could have spells attached to them, and since they came from Malfoy, they are going to have to be destroyed. “

“But what am I going to get change into?” Harry asked

“There will be some of Mr Weasley’s clothes available for you in the bedroom you both share. You may get changed into them after the examination.”

“But I can’t get naked in front of all these people. It’s not right!”

“Very true Harry, Ms Granger, I’m going to have to ask that you excuse yourself from the room.”

Hermione nodded and got up and left.

“No, I meant I don’t want all these people to see me naked!”

“My dear boy, how else do you imagine that we are going to see if a curse attached to your body if we don’t look?” Dumbledore asked patiently while around him random people muttered to themselves about how this was proof, he had the stocky curse Hermione had talked about.

Harry opened his mouth to say, cast a spell, but paused. Dumbledore was one of the smartest people alive, and there was a room filled with fully trained people. If there was some other way someone would have said it.

Harry also didn’t understand why Hermione couldn’t stay if Molly was. It was this that threw him enough that he was no longer sure what was acceptable and what was not. But he no longer thought he had the right to say that he didn’t want to take his clothes off in front of all these people. Hands shaking, he slowly removed his clothes, watching as each item of clothing that had been tailor made just for him and for the first time fitted him properly was burnt to ashes before his eyes. Until he stood before the entire room without a stitch of clothing remaining.

The pain of countless eyes boring into his nakedness felt like acid burning through him one layer at a time. No one was laughing or sniggering, and yet humiliation and mortal embarrassment flooded through him. He had gone so long not allowing anyone to see his mutated body, and now he had to show it off to a room filled with people. He had not allowed those who had cared for him to look, and now that choice was being taken from him. Bitterly he wished he was still with the Malfoys, with Severus and Tom around. Everyone there was very firm about respecting other people’s choices.

“Skinny little runt isn’t ‘e I’d though the savour ‘ave more muscle and stuff.” Mundungus mused.

“OOO, he needs some fattening up. I cook him something special.” Molly said. There were other mutters and remarks about his body he heard stuff like

Flat arse

Twig legs

Gaunt chest

Scrawny arms

Caved stomach

And even some saying. “that’s what his cock looks like? It’s got some length, I suppose, but there is nothing to it. His girl ain’t going to tell the difference between that and his fingers”

Mortified, Harry prayed for it to end soon. He knew his body was beyond abhorrent, so why the hell was so many people still staring at it. Surely all they need was one look to see how disgusting it was. And yet everyone was still examining him.

Suddenly he was engulfed in a soft cloak that covered him completely. Hood drawn up so he no longer had to see all those eyes staring at him.

“Had enough you fucking sick perverts,” Sirius ranted. “Have you all got your jollies staring at a child? Got enough material for your fucking wank bank? Good, then piss off out of here.”

There were cries of wounded pride from the group and even Dumbledore reprimanded but Sirius wasn’t having any of it. He continued to cuss and curse as he led Harry out of the room and up the stairs.

“I’ll kill em, the stupid fucking wankers, pisspots’ the lot of them. They all need their bollocks ripped off and shoved down their throats.”

Since Harry had heard Sirius say the same thing about a pigeon that had crapped on him, he didn’t worry that his godfather was about to go on a murder spree. Harry was extremely grateful for the cloak, however. Even though a bunch of responsible adults had been there and not raised an objection, he was glad that it was over. He hated it and it felt wrong, Severus had been encouraging him to listen to his feelings, and they had been screaming that what had just happened was not ok. But apparently, he was still screwed up, because not even Mrs Weasley hadn’t seemed to mind it. So, Harry was just going to chalk this one down in his book as another example of him being stupid and not knowing what was normal and ok.

Sirius took him to his bedroom and got Harry some of his own clothes. He then left Harry alone in the room to get changed. Even though the clothes swam on him Harry was extremely grateful. He didn’t want to wear Ron’s stuff. Once he was done he let Sirius back in and took a grinned when Sirius both locked and warded the room keeping all the other busybody out. He even added a sound charm, so they didn’t have to listen to either Molly’s scolding or Dumbledore lecture.

Harry tapped incessantly against his torc.

“Hey,” He snapped. “What spell did you cast? No one noticed this at all, not even Dumbledore.”

Sirius smirked. “They may call me a fucking crazy nutter, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have mad skills. The wankers dismiss me cause I’m not kissing arse like it’s going out of style. But this loony mother fucker can still pull a prank over Dumbledore's eyes.”

“You hid it? Wow, thanks. No really thanks, you do not understand how much this means to me.” Harry said.

Sirius grinned at him and drawled. “Some went and got themselves their own winged cupid.”

Harry stared at him, astonished. How on earth did he guess that? Sirius laughed at the stupefied look on Harry's face, then started to pull his shirt off. He paused halfway with his arms stuck in the air and his face half-covered.

“Bugger, I didn’t fucking ask. Are you cool with me taking my shirt off? Cause it’s totally fucking fine if you’re not.”

Harry was touched that Sirius was asking, but the ridicules pose he was stuck in helped Harry answer with complete truthfulness and actual light-heartedness.

“Yeah, I’m cool. I don’t care if other people want to walk around without clothes just so long as they don’t make me do the same.”

“Great,” Sirius peeled the shirt the rest of the way off and stood in front of Harry, arms wide in a ta-da motion. Harry peered, fascinated. He stopped after a second to check Sirius face to see if he minded but he was grinning amused and gestured back to his torso. It was covered in blue and black marks and symbols.

“I didn’t know Wizard got tattoos.”

“Yeah, we do. You can actually get some really fucking awesome shite. Ones that move or change colour. But what you are currently feasting your eyes on my young Progslett are bloody awesome prison tats.”

Harry looked up curiously, and Sirius continued. “Yep, these fucking bad boys are to show the world that I’ve been there fucking done that and shat all over the stupid fucking tee shirt. But as cool as they are, that’s not what I want to show you.” He turned around and Harry stared at his back. It didn’t have as many tattoos so there was not as much to distract Harry from noticing that like him Sirius spine poked out as a knobby line going down the centre of his back. He could also count Sirius ribs. There was a very good chance that Harry was actually in a better condition than his godfather was.

“These are what I was talking about,” Sirius said, twisting his arm to tap against two scars. One on either shoulder blade. Harry reached up and gently traced them. They were plucked and raised, but faded white with age. Whatever happened, it was a long time since then.

“What are they?”

Sirius turned around and placed his arms on Harry’s shoulders.

“I want you to fucking listen carefully to me ok?”

Harry nodded.

“Once when I was younger. My brain lived in the two hairy ball sacks that hang between my legs. It bloody true,” Sirius said to the growing grin on Harry’s face. His own grin not helping Harry any in his efforts to be serious. “In fact, I reckon my brain misses living down there. I’m fucking sure there are times when it just wants to bloody swing free in the air and get a good fucking scratching each morning.”

“Sirius!!” Harry half laughed, half groaned.

“The point being, Pup all I was fucking using to think with was my bollock and my cock. So, when some pouncey fluffy wings sprouted out of my back, I wanted them fucking gone quick smart. How the hell was I going to get laid if I had chicken wings growing out of my bloody body? Then there was the fact that my dear bitch of a mother kept raving on about wings being a sign of purest blood or some shite. So, I got my best mate to cut them out for me.”

The grin had disappeared from Harry’s face and even Sirius smile was more self-disgust than humour.

“Yeah, Big fucking mistake. Couldn’t fix it once it was done. But the whole point of this shitty convo is to let you know I recognise an Eros’s claim when I fucking see one. Now please for the love of mercy tell me it’s not Lucius bloody Malfoy’s.”

Harry screwed up his face in disgust at the thought and shook his head.

“Oh, thank fucking Merlin,” Sirius gave a tremendous sigh and collapsed on the bed. Harry braced himself, trying to quickly prepare for when Sirius asked him who it belonged to. He wouldn’t give up Draco’s name. Not because he didn’t trust Sirius, but because no one could betray a secret that they didn’t know. That was another useful thing he had learnt from Tom. But to his bewilderment, Sirius neither asked him any more question nor brought up the subject again. He wasn’t ignoring the whole thing, for whenever they were alone, he would give the torc a firm tap so Harry could feel the metal vibrate around his throat. The sensation filled him with comfort and reassurance that he was wanted and mated to Draco. Harry absolutely loved that feeling, but he couldn’t get the right angle and strength to produce it himself. Sirius just never spoke about it again.

* * *

Severus paced agitated around the office Tom had claimed for his own.

“Dumbledore won’t let me see him. Every excuse I come up with he has a corresponding rebuttal for.” He pulled his hair, frustrated. “I can’t push for more because I never want Dumbledore to get his hands on the information about Harry’s true parenthood. He would instantly twist and use it for the greater good. And I will not have Harry chained to slavery the way he has me. I know it’s not logical but I feel like I’m being torn apart, the thought of my child in their clutches and out of my reach is highly distressing. I’m finding it increasingly difficult to live with this decision. Fatherhood has made me lose what tiny grasp and pride I had on my self-control. Any yet I cannot shake the feeling he is in danger and I am not on hand to help him.”

Tom walked over to him and gently took his hands, stopping Severus from cause himself any more harm.

“I need you to tell me, is Harry in worse danger than dementors?”

“What?” Severus said weakly.

“Is the situation with Harry worse than the exposer to dementors that Lucius is suffering through? I only have enough resources to rescue them one at a time. If you tell me yes, I’ll believe you and I will leave Lucius where he is for the moment and pull Harry out. Otherwise, I’m so sorry, but I’m going after Lucius and Harry will be the very next thing I promise. But he will have to wait.” Tom said calmly, ready to change his orders at the very first sign of Severus say so. Severus bowed his head and answered.

“No, go after Lucius. While extremely uncomfortable the Order does not mean him any harm. Merlin have mercy, they don’t do too much damage before we can get him back home.” Severus choked out.

“I promise you, Severus, I have not and will not forget about Harry. The second Lucius is safe in my protection, I will rain fire down on the Order like they have never seen and bring your son back to you.”

Severus looked up at Tom and saw the sincerity shiny back at him.

“Thank you, my Lord.” Severus breathed, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him. All the panic and worry for Harry combined with his budding feeling for Tom that he had valiantly been trying to suppress and they burst through his occlumency shield, flooding his system. Which made him do something completely out of the ordinary. He shot forward and mashed their lips together in an unexpected kiss. Tom had frozen, not moving and Severus drew back mortified.

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t be sorry, not unless you didn’t mean it. Or were doing it as payment”

“Oh, well, that is to say, not paying, reaching above my station...”

“Severus?” Tom interrupted his panic blabbering.

“Yes?”

“May I kiss you?”

Severus ducked his head, not sure what was the right response. Was Tom just saying that to be nice? And yet his instincts were telling him Tom may have regained his sanity, but he did not turn into a goody-two-shoes. If he was asking then it was because he wanted it.

“If you want to, it would not oppose me.”

“Oh, trust me, Severus, I want to.” Tom put his fingers under Severus’ chin and lifted his head. Then he lent in and slowly brushed their lips together. It was nothing like the awaked squish Severus had performed. Tom moved slowly, cradling Severus head in his hands. His whole demeanour radiated power, dominance and smugness. Severus had no idea what to do, but Tom did. He easily took the lead and slowly, like he was in no hurry to get anywhere, took possession of every millimetre of Severus’ lips. By the time they drew apart, Severus was gasping for breath and Tom’s eyes had darkened considerably.

“More?” Tom rumbled.

“Yes, more!” Severus demanded, pulling Tom back to him. The second kiss started where the first left off. Never in his life had Severus being more in a position where he wanted to submit to someone completely. Yet the way Tom was drugging him with kisses, the slow exploration even with Severus body screaming hurry, hurry, more we need more, filled Severus with the desire to offer every inch of himself to Tom. Certain in the knowledge that all of it, even the ugly or unsure parts would be safe in Tom’s hands as he both protected and filled Severus with pleasure.

By the time he walked out of the office, Severus’ lips were throbbing with the amount of attention they had received and his hair was completely mused. He walked absentminded back to his room and collapsed on his bed. His worry for Harry had not gone away, but now he had something pleasant to dwell on before he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up with tears drying on his face. He hated being here it was a horrible prison without people calling it that. The only benefit was that he got to spend so much time with Sirius. His beloved Godfather, who completely understood and feel the same way about this house. They were both prisoners’ here. But Sirius had done what he could to make it better for Harry. He had stridden into the room Harry was sharing with Ron and gathered all of Harry's things, then frostily informed a previously whinging Ron that Harry would share with him. This way, as they both had nightmares, they would disturb no one else precious beauty sleep. Ron had made a half-hearted apology, but as he had just been complaining about that exact thing, Harry tuned him out and followed his godfather. The two of them continually sort out each other company.

Harry found that when he was with Ron and Hermione, he could no longer connect with them. He had, had so much happen to him that they hadn’t been there for that and had changed so much that he couldn’t find much in common with them anymore. They would always be his childhood friends, but they were heading in one direction and Harry was going in another. He didn’t hate them or anything like that he just grew apart from them. The Golden trio had their moment in the spotlight, but now listing to them complain about school work and mean teachers, or plot how to fight Voldemort, Harry knew that they were no longer seeing eye to eye on so many fundamental ideas. So he would use every excuse to leave the two of them and go hunt out his Godfather. Who was always so very pleased whenever Harry wanted to spend time with him. The two of them would wander through the house and then once they had found each other they would disappear from the rest of the Order’s sight. Neither one had any interest in being ordered to either clean or listen to plans they could not partake in.

Their favourite spot to hide was on top of the roof. No one thought to look for them here. Why would they only crazy people would hang out on a snow-covered pitched roof in all weather. But then everyone seemed to forget that both Sirius and Harry had been accused of being crazy on multiple occasions. The roof wasn’t as bad as people would think. Sirius put warming charms on their clothes and had a totally cool sticking spell that let their shoes cling to the roof, and yet they could still walk around. And neither one of them had any issues with height. Sometimes Harry would straddle the root cap and lean into the chilly wind blowing in his face. He would pretend that he was on his broom and flying through a snow stormed quidditch game. Sirius had thrown his head back laughing delighted when Harry explained what he was doing. He then copied Harry facing him, and the two of them pretended they were flying on the opposite team. They would throw their torso wildly from one side to another, trying to dodge their opponent's attack. Now and then one or the other would throw themselves too hard and they would begin to slide down the side of the roof. Thankfully Sirius’ shoe sticking spell worked great, and they never fell over three feet or so.

All the order members had quickly given up trying to get Harry to sleep somewhere else, and they had shoved a tiny cot into Sirius room. Harry never slept in it though. Sirius had told him that his bed was big enough for three full-grown men and if Harry wasn’t uncomfortable with the idea, they could easily share without getting in each other’s way. Also, if they shared, they would be right there to help each other out with their nightmares. For Sirius had not been joking when he had said they both get them. Harry had no problem with the idea at all, and since he had no memories of sharing a bed with his parents, he wondered if the feeling of safety and comfort was the same. What he knew for certain was that he slept better and the nightmares were not as frequent or as long when he shared with Sirius. His godfather had told him it was the same for him. Something about having the presence of someone you loved nearby helped soothe the pair of them.

He could hear Sirius whimpering quietly next to him, rolling over he studied Sirius face. It was mostly slack with sleep, but there was still a frown line over his eyes and his mouth flickered into a grimace now and then. Harry felt sadness swirl within him. He loved his Godfather and wanted to help make him feel a little better. But he still didn’t have that good a grasp on what would work. He inched closer, thinking that maybe some sort of touch. Draco and Severus had been working on convincing him that touch from a loved one can be extremely nice. And the few hugs and the times Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders seemed to back this claim.

As he slid next to Sirius, he felt something hard poke him in the stomach. Harry froze, not breathing, the sensation of Dudley flashing through him. When nothing else happened, he blew out the air in his lungs and concentrated on the breathing exercised Severus had taught him. Slowly his heart settled, and he thought about it logically. He wanted to do something to make Sirius feel better. Everyone had been assuring him that this act when done between people who love one another was not a disgusting bad thing. That people did it to bring pleasurable feelings to someone they loved. Harry bit his lip and continued to think about this. It would differ from the other times because Harry was choosing to do it. And Sirius wasn’t forcing him. Even if Sirius was forcing/ asking him that was fine because Harry loved Sirius and that made all the difference.

Determination filled Harry, he wanted to get better and to be able to move on from this. What better way than to do it for someone he loved? This was perfect it was killing two birds with one stone. Harry got to do something to make Sirius feel good for a while and he got to work on overcoming a trauma from his past. Harry gently pulled the blankets off them both, then slid down the bed. He carefully reached out and nudged Sirius top leg slightly so he could get access. Then with hands he tried to stop from trembling, he slowly parted the slit in Sirius pyjamas’ pants and pulled out his penis. Harry took a deep breath, taking a moment to look at it and realise the sight of it wasn’t that scary. It looked pretty similar to his penis, just that he was looking at it from a different angle. Feeling more confident, Harry opened his mouth and got to work.

Sirius gave a sigh and Harry felt him relax, glad he had been right that this would help he continued and a moment later he felt a hand stroking his hair. Harry gave a please hum, he loved having someone run a hand through his hair. He didn’t think he would get any pleasure out of this besides being happy to make Sirius feel better, but the hand didn’t stop its clumsy stroking, sending pleasant tingles down his spine.

This wasn’t anything like before, Severus had been right! Harry continued trying to do whatever he could to get more happy sighs from his Godfather.

“James,” Sirius moaned. Harry beamed internally. Not only was he making Sirius feel good and getting head pats, but he had somehow brought up a wonderful memory of his adoptive father for them to share. A moment later Sirius took a deep breath and woke up. He looked down then blanched

“Fuck! Harry No!” He blurted out, pulling Harry off him.

Harry felt the slap of ice-cold rejection. This was something that was so hard for him to do, and he had gathered up his shaky courage, pushing himself to work through it. Only to have it backfire on him majorly. His breath came out in pants and his body trembled. Shock was protecting him from the negative emotions, but it was a flimsy wall that would hold up for long. He had once again fucked thing up. Here was more proof that he couldn’t do anything right. He had been trying to make Sirius feel better, but going by the horrified expression he had made things so much worse. The hot prickling sensation of tears began to build and Harry scrambled from the bed, not want Sirius to see his blubbering away.

“Wait,” Sirius said, attempting to quickly jump from the bed then wincing as his arousal made this impossible.

“Fucking thing,” He snarled “Wait, Harry!”

But Harry would not hang around he bolted for the door only to have Sirius snap out a locking charm. Harry tried to open the door anyway, then smashed his fist against it in frustration when he couldn’t.

“Merlin’s saggy balls, would you stop!” Harry turned but saw Sirius wasn’t talking to him but aimed that remark to his groin. He let out another snarl then snatching up his wand he pointed it at his penis.

“No!” Harry shouted arm outstretched scared Sirius was feeling so revolted by Harry touching him he was going to mutilate his own body. Instead, ice-cold water sprayed all over Sirius groin and he let out a breathless yell collapsing back on the bed, knees drawn up as he clutched himself. There was no sound besides from their breathing for a minute while Harry stared at his godfather wide-eyed. Sirius slowly uncurled and cast a drying charm before sitting up to look at Harry.

“Right, now that I can fucking think properly without my stupid cock getting in the way, Mind telling me what the Hell is going on?” Sirius said.

Harry bit his lip and looked down at the floor. He knew he was inadequate, that his performance was sub-par. Foolishly he had hoped his godfather wouldn’t hold that against him, but it was not to be. Even those who loved him had issues with his actions. And how could they not? Harry knew that he was dirty and unclean. It didn’t matter how often he washed; he was stained right down to the very bone. He would give anything not to have to listen to his last remaining family tell him just how wrong he was. He didn’t want to hear Sirius yell at him. He had never heard such a serious tone come from his Godfather before. But he knew that he deserved it. He had made things so much worse and he knew it was just because Sirius had a good heart and would always do the right thing even if it was distasteful that Sirius was even bothering to waste his time on telling Harry that he had fucked up instead of dismissing him completely.

“I’m sorry,” Harry offered

“No, no apologies,” Sirius said firmly “Not until you explain what the bloody hell going through your head. Why did you think that was an ok thing to do?”

Harry slid down the door, horror filling him, and tears began to fall. He knew it; he knew that act was perverted and wrong. His instincts had been screaming at him, but like the foolish brain-dead idiot he was, he went ahead and did it, anyway. He must have completely misunderstood what Severus was trying to teach him. Fuck, he shouldn’t be allowed around people. He should be locked up, so he didn’t attack someone else. The fact it was done in his misguided attempt to show affection was no excuse.

“Severus said it was ok,” Harry sobbed.

“What? There is no fucking way that Snape would have said that.”

“I screwed up,” Harry agreed. “I thought Severus was trying to say it was ok between people who love each other. But I’m so stupid. I’m too thick to understand what he was saying.” Harry raised his fist and banged it against the side of his head again and again.

“Whoa, whoa, Shite” Sirius blurted out alarmed and shot off the bed to kneel in front of Harry, grabbing his arm. “Don’t hit yourself Pup alright? We will work this out.”

Harry looked at him hopefully from teary eyes.

“Really? Even though I messed everything up?”

“Yes,” Sirius confirmed, “Now, let’s start from the beginning, why were you bloody blowing me?”

“Because you were sad, and I wanted to make you feel better, and Severus said... I thought Severus said that people do that to one another to make them feel good.”

Sirius sigh sadly.

“Bollocks. Oh Pup, if you want to do something to make me feel better, all I need is a hug.”

Harry looked doubtfully at him.

“I promise a hug from you always makes me feel so much fucking better, no matter what is going on. So how bout it?” Sirius asked opened his arms “Can I have one?”

Harry threw himself into his Godfathers warm embrace. Sirius arms holding him tight and he had to admit that Sirius was right. This was much nicer than the blow job. Sirius stood up and carried Harry back over to the bed. Once there, he got them so they were laying down but still hugging each other.

“Ok, Shite, I so not equip to do this talk but fuck it, I’m the only one available. Listen up, Prongslett, I’m going to try to explain things to you. So first off, when Snape said people who love each other do that, he wasn’t talking about family members, he meant lovers.”

“Oh,” Harry said with a small voice.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll chalk this one up as a learning mistake. Merlin knows I fucking made a gallon of them when I first started to live with your dad. Your Granddad had to pull me aside and have a talk. Cause just like you Pup, I came from a fucked-up family and I didn’t know what was normal. I’m going to return the favour, although I’m afraid I ain’t half as good as your Granddad was. I’m sorry you’re stuck with my bollocks up head to guide you but there is fucking nothing we can do to change things. Despite how much I fucking wish there was.”

Harry tentatively squeezed him

“I’m glad it’s you telling me. You understand. Where someone else wouldn’t get it.”

“Thanks, Kiddo, ok so I’ve covered the whole family don’t so sex stuff, now onto the more complicated shite. Figuring out when it’s ok to do sex stuff with others.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair as he gave it some thought.

“Right, pretend that any sexual act is like drinking a glass of firewhiskey.”

“Ok?”

“So, you want to share your firewhiskey with someone you love, right?”

“Yeah?”

“So how to figure out if they want it. The best way is to straight-up fucking ask them. ‘hi, I wanna share my firewhiskey with you, what do you say?’ and if they say yes, brilliant you can share the hell out of the firewhiskey. If they say no, then you gotta fucking man up and accept that not everyone wants to drink with you. But and here’s the thing Pup, you can’t just assume they want your firewhiskey. Like if someone is sleeping you wouldn’t pour firewhiskey down their throat, right?”

Harry shook his head.

“And just because they said yes to drinking with you yesterday doesn’t mean they have to drink with you today get it? You can’t go you drank with me before so you have to drink with me now. It just fucking doesn’t work like that.” Sirius looked at him firmly and Harry meekly nodded his head.

“Good. Here is where things can get bollocks up easily. Sometimes people say yes but they don’t mean yes.”

“I don’t get it? Why would you say yes if you don’t mean it?”

“Cause sometimes they don’t have a choice, like if someone was under the imperius curse, or some dickward said if you don’t drink my firewhiskey I’m going to hurt you.”

“Like, like if a boy tells you to suck his cock or he’ll get an adult to hurt you, and you do it without fighting, then you weren’t really saying yes?” Harry asked shyly.

Sirius screwed his eyes closed hugging Harry tighter

“Fucking twat bullocks sucking Muggles,” He cursed “Yes, Harry, that is correct.”

“But even if you or any kid actual said yes, it doesn’t count. You don’t offer firewhiskey to kids, cause they’re too young to drink it.”

They lay quietly, letting Harry absorb this information.

“What age do you have to be before you can um drink Firewhiskey?” Harry asked.

“Eighteen if it is an adult asking. If it’s another kid, then both of them have to be at least sixteen.” Sirius said firmly. Harry bit his lips, then figured Sirius would want him to ask if he wasn’t sure about something.

“So, er, I’m just checking, does that mean I’m too young to drink firewhiskey?”

“Yes, Harry, it doesn’t fucking matter who is asking you are too young to drink.”

“Even though I’ve already done stuff?”

“Yes. It doesn’t bloody change the fact you are too young.”

Harry felt an overwhelming sense of relief and to his embarrassment, he burst into tears. He buried his face into Sirius’s neck and sobbed. Sirius didn’t seem bothered by them, though he just rocked Harry humming quietly. Once he was done Sirius tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Harry looked up at him with watery eyes.

“Alright Pup, let’s see if you understood my fucking rambling explanation. Why was what happened between us not cool?”

Harry bit his lip, then offered.

“cause your family and family don’t...” He squirmed then went with the analogy they had been using “don’t drink firewhiskey together?”

“Right. But even if we weren’t family it shouldn’t of happen because?....” Sirius said leadingly

“Cause you were asleep so you couldn’t drink any fire whiskey. And cause I’m a kid I’m too young to drink?”

“Shite yeah Pup, you’ve got it.” Sirius looked pleased then he contemplated “Huh, the fucking Firewhiskey analogy works great.”

* * *

“I shall take Harry back to the Dursley’s today,” Dumbledore informed the Order at the breakfast table. Harry froze, surely, he had heard that wrong.

“What!” Sirius barked.

“Harry doesn’t normally spend Christmas holidays there. And it’s a week before school goes back why now?” Ron asked.

“Because of his kidnapping, he didn’t spend enough time with his relatives in the summer and the time needs to be made up.”

“No,” Harry blurted out. “No, I won’t go back there. I won’t!”

“Harry, my boy” Dumbledore chided.

“No! You can’t make me. I’ll die before I go back.”

“Mr Potter,” Dumbledore snapped. “That kind of behaviour is unacceptable, I had thought you would be the bigger person here and not hold the fact that your relatives are muggles against them. I am severely disappointed to see this is not true.”

Harry took a deep breath; he would get nowhere by caring on like a kid chucking a tantrum. Severus had told him multiple times that all he needed to do was speak to an adult and help would be on hand. Harry had been highly doubtful of this, but circumstances being what they were, he was rapidly running out of choice. He took another breath and wrapped his arms around his middle fingers clenching around the opposite wrist. Merlin this was tough. He knew he needed to say it but it was so hard, his inside was twisting with anxiety. He opened his mouth, then closed it again when his throat closed up. Closing his eyes, he gathered together his courage and placed his shaky trust in the adults.

“They, they hurt me.” he shamefully confessed.

“What?”

“What?”

“I told you!” Came Sirius voice over to top of the rest of the Order’s exclamation.

Dumbledore raised his hands, and order quickly returned to the kitchen. He then turned to Harry; his eyes did not even have the hint of a twinkle.

“Mr Potter, you will deist this attention-seeking behaviour at once.”

Harry’s eye flew open with shock, He knew it; he knew it was no good trying to tell adults anything.

“I’m not lying,” He said in a small voice, clutching himself harder, giving the adults one last chance.

“Your stay there might not be the most comfortable, but it is vital. I have already had this discussion with you before. If it wasn’t so important to the War efforts, then things might have been different. Be that as it may, this is how it has to be.” Dumbledore said firmly.

Harry’s legs cut out, and he fell back into his seat. His stomach rolling as his inner fears were proven right. Here was a room full of adults fighting for justice and protecting the innocent, and the only one kicking up a fuss was Sirius. Who was yelling at Dumbledore, saying he won’t allow it and offering Harry protection. But Sirius was still recovering from the actions of the dementors, Harry had heard multiple members whisper about Sirius crazy behaviour.

So, no matter how hard Sirius fought, no one paid any attention to him. It was a pointless battle that he would never win. Harry’s stomach gave another unease lurch and he could feel acid burn climbing up his throat. Bursting out of his seat, he ran to the nearest bathroom and only by the skin of his teeth did he make it in time. Once his body stopped heaving Harry dropped his head on the seat and just lay there panting, weak-limbed with a cold sweat coving his body.

Perhaps I deserve it? The thought drifted quietly through Harry’s head as he tapped continually on the torc. That was a room full of goodies, and the only one to object was the crazy one. Maybe I am making it out to be a bigger thing than it is. It’s probably not as bad as I think it is. Harry lay there and the idea slowly cemented itself to his brain. I’m being a sook. There are others out there who have it so much worse off than I do. I have no right to complain or make a fuss.

There came a brief knock on the door then Dumbledore's voice came through.

“Come, Harry, it’s time we were off.”

Woodenly Harry got to his feet and walked over to the door. He opened it and obediently followed the Headmaster back to the kitchen.

“Say your goodbyes now.”

Harry just stood there not moving or talking, staring blankly as various members of the Order came up to him to say their farewells. It was only when Sirius came over and wrapped him in a bone-crunching hug that life came back to Harry. He wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Sirius ribs and held on with all his might.

“Come, Harry,”

Harry didn’t move.

“Mr Potter, come now.”

Harry found that no matter how much he told himself to release Sirius and go with Dumbledore, he couldn’t. His body refused to let go. Now that the time had come Harry discovered that even with his mind figuring out it wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be. His body had different ideas and refused to go back to his abusers. Sirius was also not budging an inch. There was a sigh and a cluck of annoyance before powerful hands were tearing him out of Sirius embrace.

Harry bit his tongue so he wouldn’t complain, but he could do nothing to stop the whining that was coming from his throat. Dumbledore had a bruising grip around his upper arm and was marching him towards the fireplace. Harry tried his hardest to be strong and brave and not cause more hassle than he was. But he couldn’t stop himself from turning his head back and making eye contact with Sirius. His whine rising in pitch. The last thing he saw was Sirius breaking out of the Order’s restraining hands and leaping towards him before green fire swallowed everything from sight.

By the time they apparated outside of Privet Drive Harry had stopped himself from making noise but was now panting in fear. Everything was far too bright to look at and all sound was muffed, like he was listing from underwater. Dumbledore had been talking to him to the whole time since they left Grimmauld place, but Harry had not heard a single word.

Dumbledore stopped them just outside the front door. He turned and Harry could see his mouth moving but couldn’t hear a single thing over the sound of his heart galloping in his chest. Dumbledore continued to talk as Harry's panting increased and his eyes widened, his entire body flooded with fear and taught with tension, ready to flee at a moment’s notice.

The second the door opened, Harry shot through and belted towards his room. Once inside, he slammed the door the hastily slid under his bed curling up in the furthest darkest corner. His eyes glued to his door, waiting to see if anyone would come after him. By the time the sun set, Harry’s entire body had cramped up, but thankfully no one had come through the door. Not wanting to draw any attention to himself, Harry soundlessly slid out from under the bed and opened the wardrobe. He pulled out two pairs of uncle Vernon’s old socks and the quickly slid back under the bed.

His mind had decided that small dark spaces were the best to hide in. His childhood conditioning coming back to him. If he was in his cupboard, then he was safe from harm. Once settled back into his spot Harry shoved one pair of socks into his mouth and unrolling the other pair he knotted one end together then tied it around his mouth keeping the socks in place. Harry prayed that his makeshift gag would work and muffle any noise he made during the night. He knew better than to think he wouldn’t make a sound.

Sure enough, Harry jerked awake multiple times during the night. But the gag did its job, keeping the terror-stricken scream stuck in his throat. Which meant to rest of the house could sleep peacefully in their beds, even if Harry did not. Harry hoped that now he had the multiple nightmares that he could get a couple hours of restful sleep in. He settled himself down and ran his hands over the torc Draco had given him. Drawing comfort from the golden metal. It was solid proof that someone wanted and desired him. And not any old person, oh no, Harry was pretty dam sure all his good luck was used up to make Draco become his mate. But Harry wouldn’t change it. He would be content to continue to have bad luck for the rest of his life, so long as Draco continued to be his mate. The collar work incredibly quickly and Harry relaxed drifting off.

_Harry ran through the darkness as fast as he could. He could feel the unknown terror chasing him. Suddenly he stumbled and fell to his knees. He looked up and found himself in the brightly lit living room of the Dursley’ house. He spun around to see the Dursley lined up facing him. Harry was frozen on his knees, unable to move his body. Yet suddenly he glided closer to them. Like he was on an invisible conveyer belt._

_When he was in front of Petunia, she opened up bottles of household chemicals and poured the liquids all over Harry burning him with their acidity._

_“Hurry up and clean Freak!” She screeched. Harry scrubbed the floor in front of her feet with his bare hands. All the while she continued to pour more chemicals on him and hissed emotional abuse._

_When he next looked up Lily was smiling down at him._

_“My son, look what I did to get you.” She pointed behind her to Severus, who was bound with chains. She turned and walking over to Severus._

_“NO, No Stop, don’t do this!” Harry screamed. Lily looked back at him and continued to smile._

_“Don’t fret, Harry, this is all for you.” She said sweetly. Then climbed on top of a writhing Severus._

_“STOP! Please stop. I don’t want this.”_

_By Lily did not stop she continued, all the while saying that she was doing this for him._

_The conveyer belt moved and Harry was facing Vernon. who undid his belt and pulled it through the loops of his pants before folding it in half and swinging it. He whipped Harry while saying in his pompous voice about how normal and kind they were, and it was from the goodness of their heart that they took Harry in and looked after him and providing for him._

_The conveyor moved on and Dudley squinted at him from his piggy little eyes._

_“Open up Potter, I know your gay for it.”_

_And Harry was choking and unable to breathe while Dudley told him he wanted this._

_Dumbledore presided over it all and with each act, he would nod his head and smile, say._

_“It’s for the greater good, it’s important for the war effort.”_

Harry shot up, smashing his head on the underside of the bed. He collapsed back down and ripped the gag off as he rolled to his side and vomited. Nothing but bile came up, and it burned Harry's throat and mouth as it left him. He could feel that his pants were soaked, having pissed himself in fear. Still gagging and crying, Harry pulled himself out from under the bed. He stood up on weak wobbly legs and slowly stripped out of his clothes. The sun was just beginning to rise, so Harry had enough light to find new clothes to change into. He cleaned himself up the best he could with the soiled one, then hid them under his bed. He would pull them out and add them to the wash when Petunia made him do the laundry.

The tears were still sliding down his face, one after another with no sign of stopping. Harry stumbled over to the window and watched the sunrise with a dazed and hopeless expression. Only seven more days. He tried to console himself, but the prospects of going back to Hogwarts did not fill him with joy for the first time. Going back would mean he was still separated from his mate and would be surrounded by the Light lackies. Harry felt his upper lip twitch in a sneer, even with the tears still falling. He hated the Light! They were a bunch of hypocrites and liars. Even the prospects of being finally able to see Severus was tainted. It was Harry's fault Severus was hurt. Harry didn’t deserve to have such a quietly noble and amazing talent person as Severus as his Father.

His heart gave a little forlorn twitch. the months they had spent together had shown Harry just who Severus was and had this been a perfect world, Harry would have loved to have Severus as his father. He couldn’t think of anyone better. But only good boy’s got Father’s like Severus. And Harry, well Harry was the furthest thing from a good boy.

It was after lunch, and they had locked Harry back in his room. He had done all the morning chores including the laundry and wouldn’t be let out again until it was time to cook dinner. Petunia was downstairs watching one of her soaps, Dudley and Piers were in Dudley’s room playing on the PlayStation, and Vernon was still at work. So, Harry had time to relax for a bit.

He stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes, not in the mood to do anything more than doze for a while. His eyes snapped open when he heard his door being unlocked. His trepidation didn’t disappear when his cousin entered, followed by his best friend.

“There is no way,” Piers said.

“There is, and I’ll prove it. I’ll let you go first even,” Dudley bragged back. Harry got a sinking feeling that this was going to be worse than normal. Dudley turned to him and demanded. “You’re going to suck our cocks, Potter.”

Harry backed away from them, shaking his head.

“No, no. I won’t.”

“You will, or else Dad is going to hear about all the perverted gay things you having being getting up to.”

Harry paused, he had both Sirius talk and Severus’ multiple lectures running through his head but even with them he couldn’t see how he could get out of this. The threat of Vernon was an all the real one that could be applied at any time.

Shaking, Harry got to his knees, “I don’t want to do this.”

“Yes, you do, your gay, you love it,” Dudley said dismissively. He looked at Piers and said, “Go on then.”

Piers eagerly fumbled at his pants, getting them open before stepping up to Harry.

Piers came with a groan and fell back, collapsing on Harry’s bed. He made no move to cover himself up, pants still down around his ankles, instead closed his eyes with a blissful smile. Harry spat everything in his mouth onto the floor. “I don’t consent, I don’t consent” He babbled looking up at Dudley.

“I don’t care about that, get over here and do me.”

Dudley grabbed Harry’s hair and pulled him over to where he was waiting. His pants were already dropped, and he had been stroking himself while he watched. He forced Harry onto him. They had only just gotten started when Vernon, who had come home early, burst through the door.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”

Dudley pushed Harry off him as both Piers and he hastily pulled up their pants.

“Harry made us do it,” Dudley said as Petunia scrambled through the door to see what was going on.

“He put a spell on us and made us do gay things.”

Vernon let out a wordless bellow of rage and grabbed Harry by the hair on his crown, lifting him into the air. Harrys feet flailed around wildly. Both his hands grabbing hold of Vernon’s wrist, trying to take some pressure off his scalp.

“I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS.”

Harry let out a high-pitched scream, the same noise a rabbit makes just before it’s torn to pieces by the fox. The sound of shattering glass from below cause everyone to turn their heads and look out the bedroom door.

The next second a massive black dog appeared. Teeth gleaming as it let out a furious snarl. It leapt at Vernon knocking him to the floor and snapping its head down tore out his throat. Screams bounced off the walls. And there was a mad scramble of movement. Harry was kicked and trotted on as everyone tried to evade the snarling black mass of madness in their midst. Someone accidentally kicked him in the head, forcing him unconscious.

This was the last straw for Harry’s magic, which finally snapped and burst out of him, fuelled by years of pain and terror it manifested as a black fluid like cloud that expanded rapidly. It lashed out, destroying everything it touched. Leaving nothing but broken splitters in its wake. Growing bigger powered by the mass amount of magic and pain it consumed Harry completely, a moment later it swallowed the Grimm then seemed to take obscene pleasure in destroying everything it could, leaving nothing but splinters and body pieces in its wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers before they start reading: "Wow this chapter is twice as long compared to the others"  
> Readers at the end of the chapter: "........!!!!!"  
> Author comes staggering over, bits of leaves, grass, fluff, feathers and glitter is stuck all over them. their fingers are glued closed and it looks like they have cut chunks out of their hair.  
> "I know, I know, look I tried alright. I used the strongest super glue there was and the only bits of lightness or fluff I could get to attach was the roof quidditch and kissing scene."  
> (someone walks close by the work)  
> Author sticks out hands and franticly says. "Stop! don't jostle it. I'm not convince they are stuck on, I have a feeling they are just resting on the chapter and I don't want to knock them off!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Severus walked along the moor, his eyes searching for another clue as his heart slowly continued to break. Dumbledore had given him the heads up, there was an incidence at the Dursley residence. Severus arrived quick enough that he examined what was left of the house before the Auror’s arrived and warded the site. Severus saw Aurors making the sign to ward off evil when they thought no one was looking. There was no way to mistake the destruction as anything else than the work of an Obscurus.

His poor little boy had been so abused that he turned into an Obscurial. Severus didn’t bothered to report back to Albus. He reached his limit. He knew that Albus would get the information some other way,would receive it a lot sooner than the public. There would be a mad scramble to cover their asses, once the public found out that their hero the boy-who-lived under the care of the light and its Leader Dumbledore had become an Obscurial they would be howling for Albus blood.

Severus paused and knelt, examining the ground. The reason he was out here not with Tom is the Order informed him that Black turned into his animagus form and run off, there had been paw prints and bite marks on the grisly remains of the Dursleys. Which meant that Black made it to the house. Normally Severus would assume Black died with the rest of the household, for once a child released an Obscurus there was no holding it back. Yet Severus overheard a muggle saying they had seen a big black dog wandering away from the destruction of the house. Traitors hope filled Severus’ chest and that brought him out here. If Black survived, there was the smallest of infinitesimal chances Harry did. Even if there had only been a skerrick of a chance, they would still find Severus out here, searching.

He heard a faint noise and glancing up Severus froze, not daring to even breathe. The gaunt black shape of a monstrous dog climbed the ridge on the other side of the plateau where Severus knelt. Ice-cold fear slid through his veins as he glimpsed the Grimm’s eyes. Madness was too tame to describe what he saw in them. Insanity didn’t even come close to hitting the mark. Severus could not adequately explain the raving lunacy derangement that it contained. While Sirius survived Harry’s Obscurus he had paid a hefty price of his humanity and sanity to do so.

A hand appeared it gripped hold of the rugged fur, followed by an arm, and then the head of Severus’ son was visible. Harry was also in terrible shape. Easy to see as he didn’t have a stitch of clothing on him. The only thing adorning him was the Torc Draco had given him. He wasn’t back to the walking skeleton he had been when he used the portkey. But he wasn’t much past it. If Severus had to guess he would say Harry was at the same point he had been just after they used the healing web on him. The Order had undone all of their months of hard work, started by the stay in Grimmauld Place, the rest of it was consumed to feed to power needed to form an Obscurus.

Harry’s eyes thank merlin were not as bad as Sirius, but they too were clouded with delirium. It would take time but Lady luck once more smiled on Harry, he will recover from this. Or he would recover from it, assuming that Severus could get him somewhere safe out of the reach of the rest of the world.

Still, Severus knew better than to grab Harry, much as he wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and never let him go. It would be the worst thing he could do. Harry had been through something that most did not live to tell the tale, he had to come to Severus of his own free will or else, all would be lost.

Severus glanced back at the Grimm then flinched with shock. Sirius was staring directly at him, his silver eyes burning brightly and lips pulled back over wickedly sharp teeth in a silent snarl. Heart rabbiting it took a long moment for Severus to calm himself to see that Sirius had come no closer. Had not moved at all. Due no doubt to the hand still holding on to his ruff. Harry had his head tilted back looking at the sky humming tunelessly and swaying in the non-existent wind. Slowly his head lowered, and he stared aimlessly in Severus’ direction. After a moment, his eyes focused on Severus form. He looked at him with no recognition and mild curiosity.

Slowly Severus reached into his pocket and withdrew an apple. Hiding his wand down in the grass from the sharp-eyed Grimm, he wordless cast a levitation charm and floated the apple over to Harry. His son watched the fruit come towards him with his head tilted. Once Severus had it hover in place Harry reached out with his free hand and poked the apple. When it didn’t disappear, a grin broke out on Harry’s face and he grabbed it eagerly, taking a huge bite then offering the apple to Sirius. Who sniffed it then also took a bite. Harry brought the apple back up and took another mouthful, munching happily. Sharing the fruit between them, they quickly consumed it. Severus internally wincing every time Harry took a bite after Sirius did. The drool shared between them was extremely off-putting.

Seeing that they accepted the apple. Severus took off his wizarding gown and casting a warming charm on it once again floated it over to Harry. There was still snow lying about in patched with another storm heading their direction. Severus did not understand how Harry didn’t have a server case of frostbite he could only chalk it up to his magic. Even so, he could see the goose pimples covering Harry’s skin from the other side of the plateau.

Harry also treated the gown to the poke test, then grabbed. What followed would have Severus laughing at the comedy of errors had it been under any other situation. Harry took a bite out of it then realised it wasn’t for eating. It took him a bit to feel just how warm it was, but once he did, he was in a mad scramble to dress himself. Sirius was attempting to help but only making things twice as hard as he stood on bits of the gown and pulled other sections with his muzzle. Eventually, the pair of them got there, the clothing making him look years younger. He tugged on Sirius trying to get him to fit under the gown but as the Grimm was the same height as him it was not a straightforward task. Not helped because Sirius didn’t want to let Severus out of his sights for a second. Eventually, the poor mutt crouched down on his belly and crawled in between Harry’s legs. The gown was big enough that it covered Sirius completely once he was curled around Harry’s feet. Still not wanting to give up on his protection, Sirius stuck his muzzle out between the buttons at Harry’s knee height and rumbled threateningly.

The sight of a muzzle full of teeth sticking out of a giant gown on a young boy was absurd. Yet Severus didn’t even crack a smile. He took it for the warning it was. He inclined his head in acknowledgement, then stood up and backed away. Once he was far enough away, he apparated out. He had a tracking charm in his gown so wasn’t afraid of not being able to find Harry again.

Still, he needed to get more supplies and food to lure Harry in with. He also needed to keep Tom, Narcissa and Draco updated with the good news. He reappeared in the courtyard of the safe house Tom organised for them to stay in while the ministry attempted to raid Malfoy manor using Lucius incarceration as an excuse. The furthest they would get would be the Manor grounds. Narcissa locked the house down tight once the Order had dragged away Lucius and Harry. They planned to keep out of view after all the ministry couldn’t grab either of them and force them to comply and open up the manor if they were not available.

“I found them, they’re alive,” was the first thing out of Severus’ mouth when three pairs of eyes swung towards him.

“Where are they?” Draco exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

“That was the good news, I’m afraid. To live through becoming an Obscurial was a miracle, but it left its mark. They are both animalistic at the moment, with no higher brain thoughts happening at all. There is a chance Harry could slowly make his way back to us. The same cannot be said for Sirius. The magic around him is unusual, and I don’t fully understand it. But I can recognise enough to know that he will never reverse out of his Grimm form.” Severus sighed, such an act of unselfish sacrifice done for the betterment of Harry, wiped clean any debt and lingering animosity he held for Sirius.

“The two of them are wondering the remote moors of Scotland. I believe they will accept my presence again since I gave them gifts, but I worry that introducing a second person may be too much for them. The last thing I want to do is frighten Harry off, or Merlin forbid turn him back into an Obscurus,” Severus explained to Draco directly.

Draco flared his wings out in frustration before folding them down. He nodded his head sharply turned and stomped out of the room. Severus watched him go, understanding how he must be feeling. No one dealt well with the fact of not being able to help a loved one in need.

Narcissa gathered up some simple healing potions and organised the house-elves to pack multiple containers of Harry’s special food for Severus to take back with him.

Tom meanwhile dragged Severus over to the daybed and push him onto it.

“Sleep Severus, take a couple of hours to recharge. You will be no good to Harry if you are exhausted.”

Severus could understand the wisdom in Tom’s words but doubted that he could comply.

“I’m not sure that I could relax enough to even attempted it.” He admitted.

Tom looked at him then he joined Severus on the day bed stretching out and slotting Severus alongside him. He cupped Severus face and placed tender kisses on his eyelids, then cheekbone, then the corner of his jaw, then coming back up to his chin before finally his lips. In what was becoming his trademark move, Tom slowly and thoroughly kissed him. Dominating and claiming every tiny bit. When he slowly drew back Severus was completely boneless in his arms.

“Sleep, my beloved. I will wake you when it is time to leave.” Tom whispered, putting some of his magic behind the suggestion. Severus slowly blinked once, then closed his eyes, falling into slumber. The exhaustion catching up to him now, he wasn’t moving and crashing over him, dragging him under.

While Severus slept protected in Tom’s lap. Tom continued to work on his multi-pronged plan to take over the Ministry. Dumbledore as ever was his biggest roadblock, but unlike when he was younger and started down this path, the power they controlled had changed. He was no longer a newly graduated youngster with pureblood heirs backing him. He was in the height of his maturity and had the backing of generations of rich, powerful families. And Dumbledore’s social power was waning. Helped along by Dumbledore crying wolf and Tom not rising to the bait but lying in wait. The public didn’t believe Dumbledore when he tried to claim that Tom has arisen once more. Who could blame them there was no proof being offered, and no one wanted to go back to those terrible times. Not even Tom. He did everything in his power to make sure the public never knew he had come back. As far as he was concerned Voldemort died that night in Halloween his ghost just took longer to get the message.

When Dumbledore proclaimed Voldemort was alive once more, he was telling a lie. There was no Voldemort, not anymore, just Tom Riddle. Who finally become wise enough to accept his name and his heritage. Both the glorious and the mundane. He would do what he originally set out to do, change the ministry for the betterment of all magical kinds.

Tom wrote out another quick message placed it with the rest to be sent off later that day. He planned to help whip up the fires of outrage for what happened to Harry. It would not only help get Dumbledore out of the picture but open up doors for Tom to put measures in place so that another young magical child would not suffer what Severus, Harry and himself to name a few had gone through.

He went through the dossier on all the potential candidates for the next Minister of Magic. Tom had no desire to be the figurehead for the British Wixen. He was far more interested in being the power behind the throne. After all, Kings and Queens changed all the time, the power that would stay the same for centuries if done right.

Tom knew he would need to give Dumbledore something to focus his attentions on freeing up Tom to move in the background. He contemplated what use his followers in Azkaban could have. Since he was planning to get Lucius out, he could tweak his plans and add a couple more people to the jailbreak. Although his original and still currently the best plan was to get Lucius out legally. He would have a easier time of it if he wasn’t on the run from the Aurors.

Looking back at his papers, a smile crept across Tom’s face as he spotted the last piece he had been looking for. Getting a new piece of parchment. Tom put all the pieces into place.

Severus was about to depart back to the moors when Draco ran up to him. Severus out of kindness didn’t mention the red-rimmed eyes or blotchy patches on Draco's pale cheeks.

“Here,” Draco thrust a bulky wrapped material bundle at him. Severus clutched it, bemused. “It’s my old camping tent. I might not be able to do much for my mate, but I can at least offer him shelter from the elements.” Severus looked at Draco with pride.

“That was extremely well-done Draco, I had not thought of a tent myself. I’m sure this will help Harry immensely.”

Draco looked away, embarrassed. “I hope so,” he said. Severus reached out and squeezed his godson’s shoulder.

“Have hope, Harry had a habit of overcoming inconceivable odds after all.”

* * *

**Boy-who-lived to be an Obscurial!**

**The Dark Side of the Lights care!**

**Dumbledore endorses Abuse!**

**7 signs to look for Abuse in children around you.**

**The muggle menace and what the Ministry is doing about it.**

Tom folded up the paper, amazed that Dumbledore had kept it quiet as long as he had. He read just enough to know now was the perfect time to whisper in the right ears about Dumbledore rein at Hogwarts. If he so badly failed the boy hero, had he failed in other area unseen behind school walls?

And while Dumbledore scrambled to maintain his position. Tom would work on Lucius release. He had smuggled in an anti-Dementor ward the second week of Lucius’ imprisonment. It was the same one they gave to all the guards to wear. It would keep the worse from him, but he would still feel some aspect of the Dementor’s aurora. It was enough to help Lucius keep his sanity, but he would still live in absolute misery.

In a convenient move, the fact Dumbledore and the Order had both arrested Lucius and then stall his trial meant that Lucius could now claim he had seen the terrible state Harry had been in during Summer and doing his civic duty and what any decent soul would do had rescued him. Taking him to his home and giving the Hero of the light the best care available while doing all in his power to make sure Harry’s reputation was not smeared by keeping his presence there unknown to all but a few. He then unfairly was sent to prison by evil Dumbledore and his lot. Lucius piously suffering for doing the right thing. And he would do it without complaint to sacrifice himself for his family and the Boy-who-lived.

Lucius would walk away from this a Hero. The public would be clamming to give Lucius an Order of Merlin first-class medal. He would be held up as an example to others of what they should strive for. The Malfoy name would be more powerful and desired than before. Then when Tom slowly leaked the love story between Draco and Harry, well, they wouldn’t be able to do wrong in the public’s eye.

There was nothing better than a story of star-crossed lovers, schoolboy rivals that slowly overcome their enemy for each other forced to see each other in a new light during Harry’s recovery. It had everything it needed. The hurt/comfort aspect, mated for life, overcoming the odds and a tyrant to be together. All helped along by the fact both Draco and Harry were quite good looking.

Tom snorted to himself. It was completely ridiculous, but the public would lap it up. And Draco would flourish under the attention, wielding the power of their reputation and putting it to good use. And making sure Harry didn’t have to worry about it. Harry would finally get the support and encouragement he needed. Not just from those who knew him personally, but from absolutely everybody he asked.

* * *

Severus slowly meandered through the heather. It has been weeks of him coming here every day to check on Harry. He kept the sight of Draco’s tent in the corner of his eye. Harry had loved it and moved in as soon as Severus finished setting it up and backing far enough away.

He hadn’t seen Harry so far this morning, but that wasn’t an unusual thing. Sirius came out to snarl at him as soon as he apparated as per their normal morning tradition. Once he saw it was Severus, he had stopped making noise but had huffed in annoyance and returned to the tent.

Harry would normally come out about an hour later and Severus would spend the next few hours hand feeding his son. Whose attention span was worse than a gnat’s every gust of breeze or slightest movement from an insect distracted Harry. It had surprised Severus how patience he was as he would gently coax Harry to continue to eat.

Whilst waiting for his son, Severus would end up gathering potion ingredients. He was surprised to find such a wide variety growing here. Severus had only been here for ten minutes when the tent flap opened and Harry stumbled out. Severus turned to him, concerned with this sudden change in routine.

Harry swayed, looking around searchingly. When he caught sight of Severus, he began a drunken stumbling run towards him. Severus at once shot forward to meet him. Harry halted an arm’s length away at looking at Severus desperately. Severus could see a change in Harry’s eyes. They looked clearer than they had.

“Daddy?” Harry croaked.

“My Son,” Severus acknowledged.

“Daddy, daddy, don’t go,” Harry threw himself into Severus’ arms, wrapping his arms and legs around him and clinging with all his might. Severus finally gave his son the hug he had been dying to give him for months now.

“I’ve got you, Harry, I won’t let you go.”

This was his son, Merlin dammit, and he would no longer let others control how either of them lived. They had their chance, and they blew it. It was time Severus took his rightful place and raise his son as his own.

* * *

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. Ever since he had returned Narcissa had been hovering over him due no doubt to the fact she missed her mate. But Lucius was still in Azkaban, as per Tom’s plan. Now in theory Harry had no problem with two Eros wanting to pamper and spoil him. Unfortunately, what happens, is one starts, and the other come to join in. Then their territorial Eros instincts kick in. And it ends up being a verbal battle where they were viciously polite to one another, hiding their barbs in well-bred conversation. And Harry would end up with no pampering, just two people sniping at each other over his head. Draco had his wings out constantly. Most of the time they were folded down his back, they would puff up and spread a little every time Narcissa got too close to Harry. She was in the same boat, except that her wings were constantly agitated without Lucius being present. It was only that they loved each other that Draco and Narcissa hadn’t ended up in a territorial battle.

Harry didn’t want to sit through another day of this, he planned to use the skills Tom had been teaching him. He grabbed Draco by the hand, dragged him over to where Narcissa was sitting. Pushing Draco down, he got him to sit by her feet. He then plonked himself into Draco’s lap, who automatically wrapped his hands around Harry. Harry then lay his head on Narcissa knee. His actions had been so precise and quick that it had startled both the Malfoy’s and neither had their hackles raised yet.

“Do you think it’s ok to pretend?” Harry asked shyly, looking at Narcissa from below his lashes.

“Pretend what Harry?” She inquired.

Harry buried his head in her knees for a moment before peeking out whispering.

“Pretend that you’re my mum? Just for a little while? I don’t remember what is like to have a mother, I just wanted to experience what it could have been like. Do you think that’s ok?”

“Oh sweetheart,” Narcissa crooned. And even Draco rumbled in comfort. “Of course it would be alright. I always wanted more kids. You can pretend whenever for as long as you like.”

She stroked his hair, smiling down at him. Harry could feel Draco completely relax and he leant against his mother’s leg. It was the first time they had voluntarily touched in months. Harry knew it was Draco’s hindbrain finally placing Narcissa back into parent category and not a potential rival. Logically Draco knew better, but his Eros instincts didn’t listen to logic. As both Eros fussed over him Harry glanced across the room where Tom and his dad were sitting out of the range of fire. Tom slightly raised his mug in a salute and mouthed the words ‘well played’.

Harry let out a happy sigh. He could feel his mind beginning to wander again and didn’t stop it. Severus and Narcissa as a Dark healer said it was both completely normal and acceptable for his mind to be fully present one moment then off with the pixies the next. The more he healed, the less it would happen. Severus had also told him there was only one other documented Obscurial that survived to return to a human, they didn’t know if Harry’s mind would recover completely or if he would spend the of his life with his mind occasional going elsewhere. They just didn’t know one way or the other. But they planned to take it one day at a time not worry about the future. Since both Severus and Draco had assured him it didn’t make one ounce of a difference to them, Harry was content to let it go.

He hummed as both the Eros petted and cosseted him. Vaguely he made plans to spend some time outside today. Sirius would only appear when Harry was outdoors. Tom had looked at him when they first came to the safe house and said that Sirius wasn’t an Animagus anymore but a mix of the Obscurus magic and Grimm that housed the soul of Harry’s godfather. It shouldn’t be possible, but Sirius shouldn’t have survived being consumed by an Obscurus. Harry didn’t care what was possible or not he was just glad that Sirius was a part of his life. Part of his life or not, Sirius could no longer stand the thought of being caged. Even in such a big place as this safe house. Sirius could no longer have four walls surrounding him. The only way he would enter a dwelling would be if Harry was in danger. Deadly danger, because if Sirius came in then he would kill everything in sight.

Harry never wanted to put his godfather in that position, so he made sure he went outdoors for Sirius as often as he could. Ever since he had become an Obscurial, he had sensed Sirius emotions, and he knew it was the same in reverse. Poor Sirius had to deal with the whole gauntly of messy human feeling whereas Harry only had to deal with the much more simplistic animal range. It was this that made Harry unconcerned about Sirius while everyone was pulling long faces around him. He could feel that Sirius was happy exploring in both his Grimm or smoke form, enjoying his unbound freedom for the first time in his life. As far as Sirius was concerned it didn’t get better than this. No obligations or expectations to tie him down, and no prisons of stone or house to keep him from roaming. Topped off with the unconditional love from his godson. The soul of Sirius couldn’t ask for more than that.

* * *

Tom sat in one of the uppermost tier seats in the courtroom, his view half obscured by a column. Tom had chosen this seat in particular. People tried to avoid it, but Tom always knew how to make to best out of the cards he was dealt. He cast a wandless spell that allowed him to see one way through the column anyone on the other side couldn’t see him. Keeping him hidden from view. It had the advantage to be in just the right spot to hear what was being said from all corners of the courtroom.

The court session opened with three Aurors being escorted in by their colleges. Amelia Bones stood up and began to talk. The beginning of it was political waffling that every court opened with Tom didn’t bother to pay attention to it. The charges were read, the most interest been entry without a warrant, false imprisonment, and aiding and abetting abuse of a minor. The crowd muttering darkly before it came time for the accused to defend themselves.

The eldest of the lot ranted and raved, muttering about boogie men hiding in the shadow, ready to stab people and constant vigilance. They sentenced him to a lifetime sentence. The second one was wiser and besides from admitting to all wrongdoing and offering his apology said nothing else. Shackbolt was his name. He was stripped of his rank and shield and sentenced to fifteen years with a review possible in ten. The youngest was still a trainee and since she had been following both her trainer and a senior Aurors lead. Combined with the fact she had not been present for most of the atrocities meant the court was lenient with her. She would have to start her complete training from the beginning again after she completed her two years of house arrest.

Once the ex Aurors were taken away the next lot was a bunch of civilians. Their charges included vigilante, stalking, kidnapping, abuse of a minor, failing to report the abuse of a minor, aiding and abetting abuse of a minor and causing a magical child to become an Obscurial. The crowd was a lot more vengeful when these were read. When it came time for the accused to offer their defence Tom couldn’t help his eyebrow raising at the sheer amount of lunacy that came pouring out. He hated to say it, but he was reluctantly impressed with Dumbledore achieving the amount he had with such stupidity in his followers. They were sentenced to two years in Azkaban and could not be in the presence of minors for the rest of their life. The last part seemed to be the worse punishment for Molly Weasley. Her youngest two children were taken from her care and would be placed with foster families. She had tried to have them placed with their older siblings but was rebuffed as all her children were members of the illegal Order of the phoenix. She wouldn’t see either of them again until they reach their maturity. The same rule would apply to any grandchildren born into the family.

Dumbledore was tried in absence as he was still currently in the wind. His charges were many, Tom working in the shadows made sure that everything that could be thrown at him was. The main ones were Kidnapping, multiple counts of child abuse, leading a child abuse ring. Multiple counts of supplying a minor to abusers. Gaslight and grooming a minor. Multiple account of ignoring abuse in his charges. Aiding in the torture that turned a magical into an Obscurial.

There was dead silence in the crowd as more and more charges were read, his famous reputation was slowly and thoroughly ripped to shreds. By the time Amelia stopped reading, the crowd was sitting shellshocked. Amelia efficiently stated his punishment.

He was stripped of all his titles. He was registered as a child predator, his name would go down in history as one of the most evil Leaders. When he was caught, he would be receiving a Dementors Kiss. Hogwarts would go through a strenuous overhaul to see what atrocities he had performed on other children. And there would be an in-depth inquiry to the whole of his time, both teacher and headmaster.

Tom knew it would shock the public of just how many children Dumbledore had sent back to their abusers. He had a feeling it would be more than just him, Severus and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author checks on their Glitter and butterfly stock. They are running very low. Author bits lips nervously then check on where they are in the story.  
> Breaths a HUGE sigh of consolation and slumps to the ground weak kneed in relief.  
> Rock-bottom had been hit last chapter, no where to go but up from here.  
> Author crosses finger that hopefully this means they can stop running for their lives from the pack of rabid readers they somehow have collected.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius walked through the door and was immediately engulfed by his Mate and wife’s embrace. The flashes of multiple camera’s temporarily blinded him as the media scrambled to capture the moment the new hero reunited with his wife.

Of course, had they captured the actual moment Lucius reunited with Narcissa, they would have been in for a surprise. There was no well breed housewife embracing her husband with the hint of tears in her eyes there. Instead, it had been an all but feral creature who had been driven out of her mind with worry. After snarling everyone out of the room Narcissa had dived on him desperate to re-establish her claim and convince herself that he was really here back in her arms.

She had torn every bit of the prison garbs off him, then got him onto the single size bed. Laying him on his back, she had knelt above his groin, her wings flaring out to their full length as she slid down him. She then rode him through the mattress. After a couple of bouts of vigorous lovemaking, Lucius had been treated to hours of Narcissa checking every bit of him over and pampering him with a full body massage. She poured expensive oils onto his body, kneaded his sore muscle and giving him a slow and thorough hand job, the oils warming under their combined body heat giving her every touch a smooth glide. The combination of orgasms, massage and the Eros trilling turned him into a boneless lump so relaxed he couldn’t move if he tried. But Narcissa wasn’t done. Crooning almost constantly, she worked moisturisers into his skin that had become worn with the constant exposure to the sea spray and freezing air. Only once he was as pampered as he was going to get did Narcissa decide she was done.

Thankfully, the plan his Lord had put in place made sure Narcissa both got to see him earlier than advertised and that Lucius was happy to wear cravats and Victorian styled clothes as his face and hand were the only part of him that was not covered in marks from his Mate. Marks that he had been just as desperate for and had encouraged her to give him more of them.

Drawing back from the embrace Lucius turned to the reports, they instantly screamed questions at him trying to get the best soundbite for their newspaper. Lucius held up his left hand his right was still being held by Narcissa. The crowd quieted to let him speak.

“I just wanted to say, I am so thankful to be back with my family. And I pray to Merlin that the Wizengamot will see justice done in poor Harry’s name.” Lucius bowed his head and the flash of cameras went off again. “There will be no further comments at this time.”

The reporters surged up at this once more, shouting their questions. Both Malfoys ignored them, and with the help of some Aurors who escorted them out of the ministry. Once free Narcissa apparated them both to the safe house. They wouldn’t open up Malfoy manor until the trials for both Lucius and the Order were all officially done.

* * *

Tom stood up when Severus entered the room and wrapped his arms around him, greeting him with a chase kiss. Severus cheeks pinked, and he ducked his head, still not used to the easy affection that Tom gave him. But he made no more to leave the embrace nor refuse the attention.

The door opened again, Draco came in, followed by Harry who was holding his hand. Tom felt Severus stiffen slightly, he knew it stemmed from Severus’ appalling lack of self-esteem. He still struggled with the fact that Tom was not ashamed in any way to be seen with him. Tom deliberately didn’t release him and after a second Severus’ body relaxed once more.

Neither boy even blinked at the sight, both of them having being informed of the relationship a week ago now. Draco sat down on the armchair and Harry climbed onto his lap, laying his head down on Draco’s shoulder and hummed quietly to himself, looking out the window.

Tom finally releasing Severus and seating them both on the opposite couch. “How is Harry today?” He directed at Draco.

“He is in his own world. I noticed he is interacting with his surrounding a lot better than he has been when he is not currently present.”

“I have witnessed the increase of awareness as well,” Severus confirmed.

“The combination of somewhere safe and surround by only those who love him is providing with Harry the best opportunity to heal from the damage his Obsciual form caused,” Narcissa said with calm, certainly her Dark healer knowledge coming in handy. She was leading Lucius into the room. He had a short gold chain running from one wrist band to the other. It was only a couple of links long, effectively stopping Lucius from being able to use either hand for anything. She sat down on the other armchair and removing her wand, she made a giant cushion appear at her feet.

Lucius gracefully sunk to his knees. She untied the ribbon that was keeping his hair in place, then fanned the golden white locks across her lap, the ends spilling over the edge. She pulled out a brush and starting at the end of his hair began to brush it gently, working out any tangles. Her wings elegantly unfolded and spread open, stretching up as high as they could go. Providing a spectacular background.

Harry had gotten up when Narcissa had brought out her wings and he was now standing in the middle of the room swaying slowly. He was looking at Narcissa and Lucius, but when his mind was clouded no one knew just how much he was observing. Suddenly animating, he walked over to an empty couch and pulled one of the cushions off and holding either side of the big squishy square staggered over to where Draco was sitting. He dropped it at Draco’s feet.

“Do you want me to brush your hair too, Harry?” Draco offered. Harry looked at him unsure and hummed non-committedly, tapping his torc. He then spun around and walked out of the room determinedly.

“Tippy, stay with him,” Draco commanded. “If he needs anything, come get me straight away.”

There was an answering squeak and something invisible disappeared. Draco looked back at his book. He knew from trial and error that unless Harry dragged him with him, then he didn’t want to be hovered over. Draco was willing to listen to his mate and thankfully they had compromised on this issue. If Harry wasn’t in Draco’s sight then he would have a house-elf with him. To help him if he needed it and make sure he didn’t hurt himself. Neither had really like the end results, Harry didn’t want someone with him when he wanted to be alone, and Draco didn’t want Harry to be out of his view. But they had both thought this was a fair to each other.

Draco was still pretending to be reading his book and not fretting over what his mate was up to when Harry came back into the room. He had a comb in one hand and a jar of oil in the other.

“Harry?” Draco was puzzled when Harry handed him the oil, then walked over to Tom and handed him the comb. He then pulled the other cushion off the couch and dropped it at Tom’s feet. Harry then reached out and gently lay his fingers against Severus’ cheek.

“Daddy?” He questioned.

“My son,” Severus answered in what was becoming their personal ritual.

Harry beamed, puffing up his chest, so proud to be acknowledged as Severus’ son. The sight was funny, but no one laughed. This was far too precious to be ruined with laughter. Even friendly laughter.

Harry grabbed hold of Severus’ hand and half guiding half pushing got Severus onto the cushion at Tom’s feet. Splotches of colour rose in Severus cheeks as he sat stiffly. When weighing up fulfilling Harry's request verse his dignity, Harry always came out on top. Still, Severus couldn’t look anyone in the eye, sure that he would see them mocking him. He had thought that Lucius position had looked quite nice but would never assume that he would be considered to be in the same position with Tom. Tom wasn’t an Eros, he didn’t have any interest in wasting time in such a manner.

He didn’t know whether to be glad that everyone was indulging Harry while he was in such a weakened condition. But even Tom was kind enough to use the comb Harry had given him and began to slowly brush Severus’ hair.

Oh, Merlin, that felt nice. No wonder Lucius was content to let Narcissa brush his hair for hours. It also explained the pleased cat-like expression on Lucius’ face. Severus could feel his body melting into a relaxed heap leaning against Tom’s legs. Secretly, in his heart, Severus hoped Harry would manipulate Tom into doing this again for him.

Harry watched the pair of them for a couple of strokes, then nodded happily and walked back to Draco. He took the oil back then blinked suddenly huge pleading eyes at his mate as he reached out and touched Draco’s wing. Harry made a hopeful noise. And Draco laughed.

“Yes, alright you can groom my wings.” He stood up and guided Harry until he was sitting in seat Draco had just vacated. Draco spread Harry’s legs and knelt in-between them, resting on the cushion Harry had brought over. Harry eagerly opened the jar of oil and getting a small amount onto his fingers preened Draco’s pure white wings. Taking his time to make sure each feather got individual attention and care. Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry’s hips and was crooning happily, giving his mate a long hug in return.

Narcissa and Lucius had been watching the going on’s but now that everyone was settled, they went back to the long hair care session that had been interrupted. Severus sighed sadly. Now that both Eros and their mates were distracted Tom had no reason to continue to brush Severus’ hair and he would stop any second now. And yet Tom did not stop he continued taking a small section and brushing it until it gleamed then moving on to the next section.

Perhaps he has not realised Severus though, it is my duty to inform my Lord that he is free to desist.

“My Lord?” Severus ventured.

“I told you before Severus I would prefer if you called me Tom.”

Severus squirmed slightly, warmth and embarrassment flowing through him as he dared to utter his Lord’s name.

“Tom,” he could do nothing about the fact he caressed the name as it spilled past his lips, but Tom didn’t seem to mind.

“Yes, Severus?”

“The others are occupied you don’t have to continue.”

Tom paused and disappointment settled heavy in Severus stomach as Tom removed the comb from his hair. Fingers under his chin made him rase his face, so he was looking at Tom.

“Do you want me to stop?” Tom asked.

Severus was in a bind; Tom was too good a Legilimens for Severus to lie to him. But he also didn’t want Tom to think that Severus expected such actions now that they were in a relationship. Severus was more than happy with the amount of attention Tom gave him already. To ask for more would be the height of rudeness. Severus still had trouble believing Tom wanted to spend time with him at all, let alone do all the other things.

“I want you to do what you want to do, without having to consider others’ expectations.”

“I see, are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes, my lor... yes Tom.”

“Good. That’s what I’ll do then.”

Severus bowed his head obediently, waiting for Tom to get up and move away. Instead, he felt the comb running through his hair again.

“My Lord?”

“I’m following your wish. I’m doing what I want to do. Currently, I want to pamper my lover, and I am going to start by brushing his hair until I completely relax him. Then I am going to get him to lie down on the couch with his head in my lap, and I will be idly playing with his hair as I go over my correspondence. Having a lover sprawled in my lap is the best remedy to keeping me relaxed and helps me respond to the crisis that comes up in a thoughtful cleaver manor. Once I have finished all my paperwork, I will want to reward myself, so I will indulge my desires to see if I can kiss my lover in all the different ways I know how. I want to see if I can get my lover to come from my kisses alone. It will be difficult to achieve, but that is what I want.”

Severus was staring at Tom in shock and arousal. Tom bent forward and lay a kiss on Severus nose.

“I also want my lover to promise me he will tell me the instant I do something that he does not like.” Tom stared without compromise into Severus’ eyes.

“I promise,” Severus vowed. A smile broke across Tom’s face, and he leaned back, looking entirely pleased with himself. He picked up the comb and once more brushed Severus’ hair. Tom had every intention of doing exactly what he had said.

* * *

Severus slid unobtrusively into the Three Broomsticks and, after catching Rosmerta's eyes, headed off to the private room up the stairs. He was not surprised to see the three other Head of house already inside.

“Who is looking after the school?” Severus asked.

“The board of Governors are there, and a contingent of Aurors. They politely asked the three of us to vacate the premises while they check to see if we had any hand in Albus treachery.” Pomona said.

“Did you know what Albus was up to?” Minerva asked as Severus joined them at the table.

“Some, but not to this extent.”

“Why did you say anything?”

“Now, Minerva, don’t be too hard on the Lad,” Filius interrupted. “There is a reason Severus is not under suspicion like the three of us.”

Severus inclined his head. “The court was kind enough to decide that since I had been Dumbledore’s unwilling pawn for sixteen years that I had suffered enough.”

“Pawn? Surely that’s not correct.” Minerva said.

“Would the word slave suit you better, madam?” Severus replied coldly. Minerva looked like she was going to continue arguing before she took a deep breath and looked away.

“Forgive me, Severus, I am still coming to terms with the fact the man I thought I knew never existed.”

Severus said nothing for a long moment, then he nodded.

“I just can’t understand how so many atrocities happened right under my nose and I never noticed.”

Pomona reach out and lay a comforting hand on Minerva. “You were not the only one.”

“All the teachers were spread out to thin. Trying to wear too many hats at once, there was a lot that slipped through the gaps.” Severus said

“Well, what else could we do? There wasn’t the budget to hire more teachers...” Pomona began only to be interrupted by a furious Minerva

“No, that’s not true, I don’t know what that man was doing. I was going through the budget when the Aurors escorted me out. And there is enough to hire a least two teachers per subject and get a couple more elective classes running again.”

There was an angry silence as they digested this.

“That will be one of the first things I will recommend that they change,” Filius stated firmly. “More teachers on hand will only help.”

“And another nurse to give Poppy a hand.”

“Plus, a mind healer if not permanently then available a couple times a week.”

“If we could bring back the teacher assistant, at least one per subject that would be grand.”

“Have more inter-house activities.”

Pomona drew out a parchment and scribbled the ideas down on it. Filius and Minerva leant over her, adding their thoughts.

“I know the board is going to insist that each member of staff is not allowed to have more than one role. The only exception will be the Heads of House,” Severus added. The other three looked pleased with this news and added it to the parchment. Once they had run out of ideas for improvements for the moment Minerva looked across to Severus who had been quiet and not offering his input.

“Are you sure there is nothing I can do that will convince you to come back?” She asked kindly. Severus shook his head firmly.

“I have never desired to be a teacher, and now that I am free of it, I am most disinclined to return. I have left a list of possible replacement for you to go over. I wouldn’t get Slughorn out of retirement. That man is a menace to teaching.“

She sighed sadly but accepted his reasoning.

“It was a pleasure having you work as our colleague and I hope life outside of Hogwarts treats you well.” Severus stood as the rest of them got up and allowed each of them to embrace him. He stiffly patted their backs and was pleased that none of them drew it out. As he was exiting the door Minerva called out.

“Don’t be a stranger now, I still expect you to turn up to our monthly card game.”

Severus’ mouth twitched, pleased. It seemed he still had friends here.

* * *

Draco woke up and looked around in a panic. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. His bedroom looked the same as it always did. Closing his eyes, he sent out his sense. A moment later his eyes sprang open, and he jumped out of bed. Harry!! Harry was in distress.

Following his Eros instincts, Draco rushed outside. And sure enough, Harry was standing on the grass lit by the pre-dawn light. As Draco hurried over to him, he could see inky blackness swirling around Harry’s leg before forming into Sirius Grimm shape.

Once he got close enough, he could hear Harry snarling wordlessly with Sirius' bass rumble joining in. Draco drew to a stop in front of Harry. He could see his mate’s eyes were still clouded with sleep and whatever nightmare forced him out here. Even more alarming was the sight of Harry's magic starting to manifest, wisps of blackness were curling off Harry's shoulders and hair, but as Draco watch the whips were getting longer and thicker. He knew he needed to snap Harry out of his current mindset. Something that was not easily done as most common methods tended to trigger Harry and bring on the onset of full Obscurus quicker rather than stopping it.

“Merlin Harry, look at your toes!” Draco exclaimed loudly. Harry stopped mid snarl and looked down at his bare toes, wet from the morning frost in bewilderment.

“They must be freezing, here let me help,” Draco summoned a hand towel and the slippers Blaise had given him one Christmas. Harry made a questioning hum as Draco knelt, ignoring that his pyjama pants became instantly soaked with icy water at the knees. Moving slowly and telegraphing what he was planning, Draco lifted one foot. Harry’s arms shot out and held onto Draco’s shoulders for balance. Draco thoroughly dried the foot, then slid it into the slipper. It was a white fluffy monstrosity that rose past the ankles. Draco had never worn them as Blaise had given them to him as a prank, but they were super warm and soft. Perfect for Harry. He repeated the process with the other foot, then stood up. He received uncertain looks from both Harry and Sirius, but promisingly in Draco’s eyes was the wisps slowly fading away.

Draco shivered theatrically it was cold but not that bad, however, Harry’s entire body was trembling.

“I’m a bit cold, I think I might get out dressing gowns,” Draco summoned his, but for Harry, he summoned Severus old gown that Harry had worn while he was still wondering the moors in his madness. Draco wrapped Harry up and could feel his body relaxing as the beloved piece of clothing brought more sanity to his eyes.

“Draco?”

“Yes, Harry dear?”

“What are we doing out here?”

“You came out here to be close to Sirius you had a bad dream, and it was triggering your Obsurial side. I’m out here to help my mate and remind him who he is.”

Harry looked down snuggling deeper into the gown then shyly peeked at Draco.

“Thank you.”

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry and tuck him up close.

“Any time,” Draco promised. Sirius pressed up against the other side of Harry and sandwiched between them Harry felt the last of his tension drain away. Together the three of them stood in silence, letting the peace of the morning soak into their bones as they watched the sunrise.

“Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“The other day Mother was painting her nails with tiny little bottles of different coloured paints. Is that something only girls do?”

“No,” Draco replied instantly. “It is something anybody who has finger or toenails can do.”

“Oh,”

“Let’s go inside,” Draco suggested quietly “and I can warm you up with a nice hot drink. Then we can look at all the different colours available and you can choose which one you would like me to paint your nails in.”

“Really? I can choose any colour?”

“You can choose as many colours as you want.”

Harry perked up at this and started heading back.

Sirius huffed quietly. Draco turned to the Grimm and spoke. “Cousin, we are going to be in the blue sunroom if you would like to watch.”

Sirius gave a single wag of his tail then disappeared into a swirl of black cloud that shot across the grounds, heading to the floor to ceiling windows of the blue sunroom.

Severus entered the Blue sunroom only to be greeted with his son running up to him.

“Daddy?”

“My Son,”

Harry smiled, then wrapped his arms around Severus for their morning hug.

“What have you been up to this morning?” Severus asked.

Shyly Harry broke the hug and offered his hands for inspection. Every single nail was painted a bright colour, not a single one of them the same.

“I see,” Severus could tell this was something Harry wanted but was feeling unsure about. Severus prayed to Merlin that he didn’t say the wrong thing and take this joy away from him. He could see Draco watching him from the window seat and Sirius head was peering through the glass.

“It’s very Gryffindor,” Severus wasn’t sure what else was safe to say about the rainbow nail polish. But it was enough. Harry grinned, pleased.

“I am a Gryffindor.”

“That will be why it suits you then.”

Harry led Severus over to the chair and guided him in.

“What colours do you want?”

“Ah,” Severus paused, he wanted to say he didn’t need his nails done but he could see that Draco had metallic silver on his nails and glancing out the window showed him the Grimm’s nails badly painted in red and gold. Harry must have done Sirius, as the Grimm was most reluctant to have anyone else touch him. Thankfully, an escape hatch occurred to him.

“I can’t get my nails done; it will affect any potions I brew.”

Draco gave Severus a tiny grin. Harry frown for a moment before his face cleared.

“You don’t brew with your feet, so we can just paint your toenails.”

“Ah well no I don’t,” Severus said admitting defeat.

Harry sat down next to Draco and said earnestly.

“It tickles a little but Draco does a good job, See?” He pulled off both of his slippers and Severus saw more rainbow nails these glittered. And yet Harry still hadn’t repeated a colour.

“Indeed, I trust Draco will do just as splendid a job on my nails as he did yours.”

“You still haven’t chosen a colour yet, Dad.”

“Are there any clear ones?”

“Yes,” Draco replied, pulling out a see-through bottle. At least it will be nice and subtle.

“No, you can’t do clear, that misses the whole point. You need a colour,” Harry injected.

Sighing, Severus looked at the overwhelming array of bottles available.

“Would black be acceptable?” Severus asked Harry.

“It’s a bit boring but ok.”

Draco pulled out the black bottle and Severus resigned himself to the last scheme his son was dragging him into.

* * *

It was purely by chance Tom found himself in the right place at the right time.

He was in Knockturn Alley’s oldest pub. It had no name but was the most popular place to meet with contacts or offer your services. Like everyone else there, Tom was hooded and had cast a concealment charm so that no one could see under his hood. He had just finished his meeting with one of his spies when the door pushed open and of all people, Dumbledore staggered in.

The old man wasn’t looking so good. Life on the run, with your allies, all locked up, and the populace turned against you didn’t seem to agree with him. He was thin, skin sagging, all his hair was brittle and someone had hacked his bead off to just under his chin. His once blinding bright and garish clothes were dull, faded and worn.

Tom sat back in his chair and watched interestedly as Dumbledore walked stiffly over to a table. He was drawing a lot of attention as he was the only person who didn’t have his face concealed. The person Dumbledore was meeting looked like they wanted to be anywhere else when Dumbledore sat down.

At first, Tom couldn’t hear what was being said as the conversation started quietly, but everyone could see the other person frequently shaking their head as Dumbledore spoke. Dumbledore got more and more frustrated with every head shake and gestured wildly. Eventually, his voice rose enough that Tom could hear it from a couple of tables over.

“I’m telling you it is of vital importance that you believe me and do as I ask,”

“And I’m telling you, old man, I don’t want to hear it!” the other person snapped back.

“Voldemort has returned!” Dumbledore yelled. The whole pub fell silent at this. Seeing this, Dumbledore rose to his feet, desperate as he had no other support to plead his case. “Voldemort has arisen and is raining chaos and destruction down upon Brittan. You must stand up and fight against him.” There was a long moment where no one spoke, then a rose rang out.

“Ain’t heard of any chaos and destruction being rained down.” There was scatted laughter, then another voice asked.

“If the Dark Lord was really back, someone here would have known about it. I think you’re full of shite old man.”

“He is here. Trust me, I know these things. I am the only one standing in his way. You must join me in this fight against him.” Dumbledore said. There was more laughter at this.

“Wait a minute, I know you. You’re that sick fuck that abuses kids.”

Dumbledore shook his head gravely and raised his hand to placate the crowd. “I’m afraid there has been a terrible misunderstanding.” But the crowd was muttering sourly to each other, not listening to him. The mood become ugly and Dumbledore was no fool. He could sense the crowd turning on him. He went to apparate away which would have been a sensible choice had this pub not had an anti apparation charm as part of its warding. As it was, this act snapped the crowds restrain, and they pelted him with spellfire, some of which were restraining others to disable and stop him from fleeing.

The combination of the spells left Dumbledore writhing on the floor in agony as it afflicted his body with multiple curses. He had lost three of his limbs plus most of the fingers on his remaining hand and for some reason both his ears and nose. Tom could see the remaining flesh bubble and splitting.

Tom spent the next half an hour leisurely sipping from his drink and watching Dumbledore. He was not the only one. Most of the pub was watching, interested. Some enterprising soul had a book-running with people placing bets on how long he would survive.

Drumming his fingers on the table, Tom watched the old man continuing to breathe. After two hours he came to the bitter conclusion that the dam stupid fool was going to live through this. If the curse had not killed him by now, then it wasn’t going to. Someone else must have come to the same conclusion because shortly after the air became cold and icy crept up everyone’s glasses freezing their drinks. The crowd drew back from the door. It wasn’t too much longer before the Dementor that the frost was heralding floated through it. The Dementor paid no attention to anyone else, even with the whimpers and quiet cries that broke out. Instead, it headed straight for the broken mess of the floor that was Dumbledore. Tom was in a prime position to whiteness the Dementor’s Kiss. It was both as horrifying and painful for the subject as the legends had stated.

Knowing that no one could see his face Tom allowed himself to grin savagely pleased. All the hurt and torment that he and other children had suffered under Dumbledore rein was finally being paid for. The Dementor retreated, leaving behind the still living but soulless corpse. The crowd broke into a discussion on what to do with the living body. After much toing and froing three quick brawls and a debate, they agreed they would place the body in Knockturn’s duelling hall for people to practice their spellwork on until it lived no more.

* * *

Severus strode determinedly towards Tom’s bedroom. He knocked on the door, then entered with Tom’s permission.

“Severus, this is a delightful surprise. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, there is,” Severus took a deep breath and reminded himself that not only Gryffindors could be brave. “I want you to engage in sexual intercourse,” He ignored the knowledge that he was flushing as he talked.

“With me,” he hurriedly added, then felt like a fool for doing so. Yet he didn’t want there to be any miscommunication about this. Severus had no desire to see or truthfully even think about Tom performing his sexual favours on anybody else.

Severus had been thoroughly enjoying being the recipient of Tom’s kisses and had for some time now wished that his Lord would take it further and bed him. He knew Tom was interested in progressing as he had felt the proof pressed against him hot and hard on many occasions. He had been wondering what was holding his Lord back and had to curse himself for a fool once he took the time to come out of his lovesick haze and looking back over their interactions realised Tom had never even kissed him until Severus initiated the first one. Which meant that Tom had been waiting for Severus.

“I would love to have sex with you.” Tom replied.

“I should let you know I hoped to be the one receiving, the thought of penetrating anyone,” Severus had to pause for a moment and swallow harshly before continuing, “does not sit well with me,”

“Of course Severus, I have no problems with that request. You only need to let me know when and I would be delighted to fulfil your wish.”

“If you are not too busy, my Lord, I was hoping for tonight.”

Tom smiled pleased and stood up, walking over to Severus. He tilted his chin, then softly kissed him.

“I am never too busy,” Tom purred.

Now Severus was no teenage virgin who no idea of what happens next. He had been a teacher at a boarding school and a head of house for over a decade he had given the sex talks countless times. None the less when he knew this was the way things were headed, he had made a particular effort to re-educate himself on all the intricacies of homosexual relations.

None of his reading however had prepared him for the way he would feel as Tom slowly undressed him. The sensation of his broad hands doing a long sweeping glide over each bit of skin as it was revealed. To say nothing of the way his heart fluttered as Tom asked permission before each new piece of clothing. When Tom wasn’t whispering “May I?” he was drugging Severus with deep kisses.

Head whirling, Severus sank back onto the bed. He watched with lust-filled eyes as Tom sensually strip for him. Once they were both naked Tom crawled onto the bed and turned Severus until he was lying on his stomach. To prepare for tonight, Severus had already preformed the necessary spells. He was therefore caught unaware when he felt tricking oil pour onto him.

“I’m already prepped, my Lord.”

Tom chuckled lowly, placing a kiss on Severus’ back. “Obviously no one has told you about the joys of taking your time and doing a thorough job.”

“What joys? Oh!” Severus shivered as he felt Tom’s finger slide against him. Tom then showed Severus just what he meant by both joy and taking your time. He coaxed and pulled groans and whimpers from Severus’ throat until Severus was making tons of noises he had never made before. His entire body taut with delicious tension. The noises shot up a pitch when Tom added his tongue into the mix until Severus was so lost in his head all his focus drawn to where Tom was touching him. His body rocking back onto Tom’s fingers and tongue as he subconsciously asked for more.

Using caring hands, Tom rolled him to lie on his back. Kneeling between his legs, Tom spoke.

“May I?”

“Yes! Yes,” Severus said fervently, not caring what Tom was asking so long as he continued to touch him. Tom gave him a wicked grin then bent and opening his mouth swallowed him down to the root in one continues motion. Severus’ entire body jerked, and he came instantly. Vision whitening out from the power of his orgasm.

Eyes fluttering, Severus returned to the present with a hand stroking his hair soothingly.

“Back with me?” Tom asked tenderly, Severus nodded, suddenly overcome with shyness. Tom smiled and brushed tiny kisses over his face.

“lift your hips for me, Darling.” Severus did as he was asked and Tom placed a pillow under him tilting them. He then lay down between Severus’ legs. Their body’s flush against each other. Tom was keeping most of his weight off Severus, making sure that he wasn’t too heavy.

“May I?” he asked. Positioning himself at Severus opening. Severus’ body was so relaxed that it was too much effort to nod.

“Yes. Please,” Severus begged. Tom entered him in slow, gentle thrusts. Once he was buried to the hilt, he paused letting Severus acclimatise to him. Once they were ready, he became to move.

Severus recognised the look Tom was giving him as he cradled Severus’ head between his hands. Their body’s rocking together. It was love. Here was the proof that this relationship meant just as much to Tom as it did Severus.

Crying out with joy Severus begged. “Claim me. Mark me. So, everyone knows I’m yours.”

Tom’s eyes darkened. He growled possessively, kissing Severus hungrily, hips speeding up. He trailed open mouth kisses and small nips down Severus throat, pausing every couple of inches to bring another mark to life.

“Mine” he growled into the base of Severus throat.

“Yes, yes, yours!”

Tom bit down on Severus’ shoulder as he gave a last thrust as he emptied himself inside. The sensation of both Tom’s release and the bite was enough to tip Severus over into coming for the second time.

“You are mine now, and I will never let you go,” Tom whispered reverently to Severus who wrapped his arms around Tom holding him tight.

“I am yours, and you are mine,” Severus agreed.

* * *

Harry stood on the platform 9 ¾ flexing his newly painted fingers in anticipation. The Hogwarts Express was gleaming in the sunlight. He had improved so much from the constant care and loving attention that his father and Mate had given him that Narcissa had declared him healthy enough to go back to school for his sixth year.

When Harry had told Sirius, he had bound him over as the Grimm wiggled with joy at the prospects of being able to hang out in extensive grounds of his childhood play area. Every time Harry stepped outside the castle, Sirius would be there to accompany him.

Hogwarts had gone through a huge transformation after Dumbledore’s trail and he could hear the older kids talking excitedly, wondering what the new classes and teachers would be like. Harry had to admit there was a large part of him that was just as curious. He was looking forward to this year. Helped no doubt, but the knowledge that there was no one out to get him. His two main protagonists had either been given the Dementors kiss or they were currently teaching him to become their heir. Then there was the fact he had gotten a special dispensation that said Harry was not to be parted from Draco. They would have the same classes and sleep in the same dorm.

As for his fame, yes, it had grown with his statues as the second person to ever live through becoming an Obsurical. But Harry wasn’t worried. Draco had a good handle on it. He had proven himself to be extremely apt at manipulating the fame to Harry's best interest. Between that and the star-crossed lover’s thing, Tom had leaked to the public the worse Harry had to suffer was some sappy looks thrown in his direction from mostly the female population. Nobody felt like they had the right to come up and disturb Harry any more. Which pleased him immensely.

He had been through so much over his lifetime, but he couldn’t be happier with how it had turned out. He had a mentor and guide in Tom, loving family in Lucius and Narcissa. A constant, faithful companion in Sirius. And most of all, he was blessed with a perfect Father in Severus and his brilliant mate Draco.

Life was good.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author looks around themselves bewildered. This was it. They were done. They rock back and forward on the feet swinging their arms aimlessly. They are not sure what to do now. They get a crooked little grin as they realise despite all their tricks and hiding and misdirection, they will miss having such a loyal bunch of readers following their every move. 
> 
> The Author hopes that they managed to entertain their readers even if they did shove cliff hangers at them and have random surprises pop out of them. If the readers walk way saying they enjoyed it then the Author will be satisfied that all their hard work and effort didn’t go to waste. 
> 
> And who knows maybe they will cross paths again on another fic somewhere done the path.

**Author's Note:**

> Its a true fact that the more comments a writer gets the faster they write.  
> Sooooo if you would like to speed this story up there is a lovely box below eagerly waiting to have your thoughts imprinted on it.  
> Go on, don't be shy. The box (And the author) will happily accept you writing a short couple of words.  
> For those brave hunters willing to track down and capture a long comment, well now, they will be welcomed back to the village with shouts of joy and much feasting and celebrating shall be done in their honour.


End file.
